The Seven Tasks
by Sasskitten
Summary: First YnM story, please read and review It is mostly about the tasks that Hisoka and Tsuzuki do and how their feelings get in the way.
1. First Task: pt 1

­**_Okay this is my first Yami no Matsuei story so please be gentle. I do have some experience in writing fanfic since this is my third story. So please review and tell me the truth._**

**1st. Task**

(Part one)

Pitch dark with no way of knowing which direction to go. The only sound was the echo of the footsteps of a running person. This person is trying to find something, something that is just out of his reach.

_**Knock!-knock!-knock!**_

Hisoka wakes with a start. "A dream." He said as he sat on his bed with his hand on his head.

­**_Knock!-knock!-knock!_**

"Hisoka!"

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said as he looked over at his apartment door. The knocking continued. "Okay okay keep it down." He said as he got out of the bed. Hisoka slipped on a white long sleeve shirt and walked over to the door. He had just opened the door a crack when Tsuzuki burst through the door the rest of the way. The force actually forced Hisoka against the wall.

"Hisoka …" Tsuzuki said. "Come on get dressed!" He said excitedly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hisoka asked.

"The Doughnut shop is about to open now hurry!" Tsuzuki said as he grabbed Hisoka's hand and was going to pull him out the door in just his shirt and boxers.

"What!" Hisoka said. "Are you nuts!" He added as he pulled his hand out of Tsuzuki's grasp. Hisoka looked at the time and this annoyed him even more. "Tsuzuki … It is 5; 30 in the morning stupid!" Hisoka yelled.

Tsuzuki actually cowered and had the look of a little innocent puppy. "I know that." He said. "I just thought you might want to eat some freshly made sweets Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"T-suz-uki …" Hisoka said. "You …" He added.

"Had a great idea?" Tsuzuki asked. "I know I did." He added and his tail was wagging. "Now come on -- Hisoka? What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked as it looked to him like Hisoka was going to burst.

"Stupid! … You woke me up two hours before we had to get up for work!" Hisoka yelled. Tsuzuki dashed over to a corner of the room and had his puppy ears down and his tail between his legs. Hisoka gave a sigh. "I'm going back to bed." He said and he started to make his way to his bed.

"But … Hisoka …" Tsuzuki said.

"What now." Hisoka said and he turned around only to end up seeing a Tsuzuki with big round eyes giving the sad puppy look. "That won't work on me Tsuzuki." Hisoka said flat out.

At the doughnut shop Tsuzuki and Hisoka were sitting at a table. Hisoka gave a sigh. _'I can't believe it work.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. HE really didn't like a lot of sweets so he just got a coffee while Tsuzuki ordered almost every kind of doughnut there was.

It was almost nine O-clock when Hisoka and Tsuzuki came running into work. "Tsuzuki! Hisoka! You're late." Chief Konoe said as Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat down at the conference table.

"Food?" Tatsumi asked Hisoka.

"Yeah at 5:30 in the morning." Hisoka said to Tatsumi. Tatsumi sighed and smiled. He knew Tsuzuki was like that.

"Well, now that everyone is here on to business." Chief Konoe said. He turned off the lights and started the slide show. "There have been unexplained disappearances of Children in Hiroshima.

"But we don't deal with missing lives." Watari said as they looked at the slide show of kids that were just ten and eleven years old.

"That may be true." Chief Konoe said. "However these children that ended up missing turned up again a week later with no memory of the past week but they then died that night while sleeping." Chief Konoe added.

Hearing that got Hisoka's attention instantly. There was only one person that he thought could have done this and he gripped his pencil as Chief Konoe continued on.

"Now another thing is these children are boys with blue eyes. The police seemed to be baffled." Chief Konoe said. "­Gushoshin? Have you pin pointed the possible next target?" He asked.

"Possibly two." One of the ­Gushoshin said. They uploaded the photo onto the electronic slide show. The picture was of two boys that were twins and completely identical. Both were eleven years old and had blue eyes and short light brown hair. In the picture it looked as though the boys were laughing about something.

"The boy on the left is named Kishi Suki and the one on the right is Kishi Awai." The second Gushoshin said. "They live right in the center of the whole thing." He added.

"Okay then." Chief Konoe said. "Now who wants to volunteer for this case?" Chief Konoe asked.

"Well, we certainly don't --" Tsuzuki started to say that they don't want to do it however he was cut off.

"We'll do it." Hisoka said.

"What!" Tsuzuki said as he fell out of his chair when he heard this.

"Very well then." Chief Konoe said. "I will leave it to you two." Chief Konoe added.

"But … but …" Tsuzuki said.

"Don't forget my souvenir." Chief Konoe added and he left the room.

"But …" Tsuzuki said again.

"Good luck you two." Watari said as he and the Gushoshin brothers left the room.

"But …" Tsuzuki said again.

"Try not to let him go past the thirty dollar limit Hisoka." Tatsumi said as he to left the room.

"But … but …" Tsuzuki said as he seemed to be trying the puppy look again.

"Let's go." Hisoka said and he started heading out the door.

"But …" Tsuzuki said again.

Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki by the ear and started pulling him along. "I said let's go." Hisoka said.

"OW! OW! OW!" Tsuzuki said.


	2. First Task: pt 2

­**_Well, I guess I didn't need to be nervous even though it is my first YnM story. Well, guess I should just get on with it._**

**1st. Task**

(Part two)

"Oh man …" Tsuzuki said.

"What are you oh manning about?" Hisoka asked. The two were walking down one of the side streets in ­Hiroshima. "I thought you were the one that said you wouldn't want anyone else to die.

"I did I mean I do but finding two kids just by a picture will not be easy." Tsuzuki said. Just then two kids ran past them.

"Oh sorry." The second kid said as he ran into Tsuzuki by accident.

"Come on Awai!" The other boy said. "We're going to be late for school!" The boy said.

"Hai Suki!" Awai said and he ran onward. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each other and then followed them. It appeared that the brothers went to a school called ­Hakushima Elementary School. However, the brothers were not in the same class. So they were not together in school except for when it came to lunch and Gym. They both had the same lunch and Gym times.

Awai was in Basic English, Math, Reading, Science, Social Studies, and Art classes while his brother Suki was in the advanced versions of the classes. This would be a small problem because the brothers were not in the same classes except for Gym.

"This can be a problem." Tsuzuki said.

"Not really." Hisoka said. "We'll just have to split up is all." Hisoka added. "You can follow Awai and I'll follow Suki." He said and before Tsuzuki could protest or say a word Hisoka already started heading down the hall.

"Umm … okay …" Tsuzuki said.

It wasn't before long that upon watching the brothers that Hisoka and Tsuzuki noticed that while they looked a like their personalities were completely different. Awai spent as much time talking and just a little less time in his work. Suki He didn't talk until he had completely finished his work.

After school Hisoka and Tsuzuki were walking just half a block behind the two brothers. "Man I was amazed that Awai even got his work done being as he talked through half of each class." Tsuzuki said. "But at least they will be going straight home." Tsuzuki said.

However they didn't go straight home. The two brothers went to an old empty sand lot and started playing some kickball with other kids. After that the brothers went to the comic store and made an attempt to read one of the comics before getting caught by the store manager, and after that the boys went to the park and played some basketball at least until the sun was setting.

It was only when the lights had gone out in the house that Tsuzuki and Hisoka were able to find a house that was close by. "Guess we are lucky to find a house for rent across the street from their house right Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka was looking out the window. He really wasn't looking at anything in particular just looking out the window, his mind lost in thought.

"I know what you are thinking." Tsuzuki said as he walked over to Hisoka. "We don't know if it is Muraki yet." Tsuzuki said. "So we can't exactly say if he is apart of this or not." He added.

"Hai … " Was all that Hisoka said.

"Well, come on let's go eat and then go to bed. Tsuzuki said.

The darkness was never ending, it made the one that was making the footsteps feel as if they were trapped. The person's heart beat faster and faster. The person tried to call out but no sound came forth.

"Hisoka! Wake up!" Tsuzuki said as he was shaking Hisoka on the shoulder.

Hisoka bolted up right in his bed. It took him a few minutes to know that the pink peeling wallpaper and the old worn bed was what would now be his bedroom until this task was over. "Hey! What is it?" Hisoka asked.

"Just come look quickly." Tsuzuki said. "Something strange went on at those two kids' house." He added. This actually got Hisoka out of bed a lot quicker. They went to the downstairs' living room window and looked out.

All seemed normal there. "Everything looks fine." Hisoka said. "What did you see happen?" Hisoka asked as he looked away from the window to look at Tsuzuki.

"That …" Tsuzuki pointed out the window. Hisoka looked and to his surprise all the lights in that house came on at the same time, flickered, and then they were out again. But what really got them moving to go inspect was during the time the light's flickered a strange shadow went over the house, stopped right when it was on top of the house, and vanished.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki were searching around the foundation of the house. They were trying to keep quiet so not to wake the neighbors. That was hard being as the back yard had so much junk in it.

"May I help you?" A young female's voice said. Hisoka and Tsuzuki both jumped although Hisoka hid the fact that he was surprised a lot better then Tsuzuki did. Tsuzuki had leapt halfway across the yard because he was caught by surprise.

The woman invited them inside for tea. "Oh so you two are new to the neighborhood then?" She asked. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a night dress that was made of pink silk and had on pink slippers.

"Yes we are." Tsuzuki said. "And we were only searching in your backyard because …" Tsuzuki had to think up something quick.

"We lost our cat and thought we saw him go into your yard." Hisoka said in a calm voice as he sipped some tea.

"I see …" That is so sad really and do you think it is safe for you to add that much sugar Mr. …?" The woman asked as she saw Tsuzuki was still adding spoons full of sugar to his tea.

"It's Tsuzuki and yes, I have a very sweet tooth so I tend to like a lot of sugar." Tsuzuki said.

"I see." The woman said. "And who is the young man with you?" She asked.

"Hisoka." Hisoka said.

"Yes he is … my son. Hisoka is my son." Tsuzuki said and this made Hisoka choke on some of his tea. "Are you okay there son?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked at Hisoka who was still coughing.

"I'm fine … father." Hisoka said.

"Oh your son." The woman said. But you look so young." She added.

"Hey momma …" Came a child's voice. One of the twins came walking into the kitchen.

What is it Awai?" The woman asked as her son crawled into her lap. "You still don't feel well?" She asked. Awai shook his head. "Okay come on. I'll get you back to bed and then call the doctor." She said as she stood up and was cradling her son in her arms. She looked at Hisoka and Tsuzuki. "Would you mind showing yourselves out please? I would but being a single mother comes first." She said.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki let themselves out. "We need to report what we saw. I'll go and do it. You just keep an eye on them." Hisoka said and he vanished leaving Tsuzuki to walk across the street by himself. However someone from the upstairs window was watching him and only closed the curtain when Tsuzuki was inside.


	3. First Task: pt 3

­**_Well, well, well, it seems that there is something strange going on at Awai's and Suki's house and who is watching them?_**

**1st. Task**

(Part three)

"What? A shadow?" Watari asked as Hisoka explained everything to them.

"Hai." Hisoka responded.

"And there weren't any clouds in the sky?" The Gushoshin with the blue hat said.

"N, none at all." Hisoka said.

"Okay, we'll take a deeper look into the Kishi family and the house maybe they aren't the next target after all." Watari said.

"Alright." Hisoka said and he left.

For nearly two weeks Tsuzuki and Hisoka never let the brothers out of their sights. In fact they hung out with them and even became their friends. Late one night however they ran into someone who they had not seen for awhile and have not forgotten him either.

"Muraki." Tsuzuki and Hisoka said as they had just got back from the store and were almost to their house when they saw Muraki come out of the Kishi house.

"Oh dear I certainly didn't expect to find you two here." Muraki said in a very pleased tone of voice. "But it is a wonderful surprise. Don't tell me you had decided to come with me Tsuzuki." Muraki added as he cleaned his glasses and placed them back on his face. "Or are you here for the Kishi brothers?" He asked.

"Muraki … You better stay away from them." Tsuzuki warned. His purple eyes showed a great dislike to Muraki. Hisoka's eyes showed hate and anger. However both had their hands in a tight fist.

"You act as if you are going to save them." Muraki said and he started to laugh.

"Stop laughing! Tsuzuki yelled and just as he was about to charge at Muraki and punch his lights out Hisoka beat him to it. Hisoka's punch hit Muraki right in the mouth.

Muraki took a few steps back but was still laughing as he rubbed his mouth. "Careful now, not everything is as what it seems." He said and he walked off down the street. The next day was a weekend and so Hisoka was already gone. He went to see if Watari and the Gushoshin found out anything yet.

So Tsuzuki was left alone in the house when someone knocked on the front door. It was small knocks so Tsuzuki figured it was the brothers. "Awai, Suki, would you two like to come in?" Tsuzuki asked. However neither of them moved. IT wasn't to surprising to see Suki not talking but for Awai to not be talking up a storm was alarming. "What is it?" He asked as he was now concerned.

"We want you show you something. Come with us." Suki said. His voice was always calm but along with his voice was a light mixture of fear and urgency.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Did you find anything this time?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah read this." Watari said and he handed Hisoka a printed up news paper from just six months ago.

"A massive sixteen car pile up. No survivors?" Hisoka said. "But how is this news?" He asked.

"Keep reading." The Gushoshin with the red hat said.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What is it you want to show me?" Tsuzuki said as he followed them up to the attic.

"Something important." Suki said. They stood at the door to the attic. "Awai if you please." Suki said. Awai nodded and opened the door. The three of them walked in and it was total darkness. A person couldn't even see the hand in front of their own face.

"Thank you Awai." Suki said as Awai turned on the lights.

"What is this?" Tsuzuki asked as he saw plastered all over the walls news paper clippings of the car crash that happened six months ago. But one clipping caught his eye instantly.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you see the picture?" Watari asked.

"Hai but what am I suppose to be looking for?" He asked.

"Look at the picture closer." Watari encouraged.

"It's a photograph of all the dead bodies being pulled from the wreck what are I …" Hisoka gasped as he found what he was supposed to be looking at.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This can't be …" Tsuzuki said as he tore the clipping off the wall and looked at it more closely. "This is …" He started to say.

"It is us in that picture." Suki said.

"We died six months ago." Awai added.

"But how is it … Muraki?" Tsuzuki said as he crumbled his clipping in his hand.

"We saw you and your son with him last night and we saw how your son punched his lights out." Awai said.

"But how are you guys able to still be alive?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Come on, we'll show you." Suki said. The three of them exited the attic.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"But how are they still alive?" Hisoka asked.

"That's what we are still looking for." The Gushoshin with the blue hat said as the three of them were typing on the computer searching for every possible thing.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When they opened the door to the basement like the attic it was to dark to see. This time it was Suki that turned on the light.

"This is … "Tsuzuki started to say when something hit him hard on the back of the head.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Whoa wait go back I just spotted something." Hisoka said and Watari hit the back button. "There what is that thing?" He asked as they were looking at a symbolic ritual symbols.

"It says here that these three symbols although dangerous separate are able to sustain a human life." Watari said.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mmmm … Huh? What happened?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked around.

"Ah I see you are awake. Tsuzuki. Or should I say Shinigami Tsuzuki?" The woman said.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki said as his vision slowly started coming into focus.

"The good doctor told me last night that my boys' best friends were not really human but were Shinigami sent to take them away from me. Well, he also told me to be careful but I decided on something else." she said.

Tsuzuki tried to moved but found he was unable to. "Oh I have gotten quite good at symbols so you won't be able to get out unless you can rub a good piece of the symbol off. But guess what? You can't." She said. "Oh and you are standing on the first of the three symbolic symbols." She added.

"Three?" Tsuzuki asked as he only could see two symbols. "But I only see two." He said.

"Yes well I might as well say four since I do have two kids. Awai! Suki! Will you please lift up your shirts?

"Hai Mother." They both said and when they did slowly but surely the symbols showed up on their chest. The symbols were of what looked like a line of leaves connected together forming a six point star. In the center of the star was another line that spiraled and connected itself to one of the leaves.

Tsuzuki's eyes grew wide with shock. He looked over to the woman. "Why? Why do this?" He asked.

"Why? What a dumb question." The woman said. "Thank you my sweethearts you can go out and play now and mommy will call you when it is time." she said. Suki and Awai put their shirts down and left. The woman turned to Tsuzuki. "I lost my husband a year ago. My sons were all I had left. I shouldn't have let them go with their uncle that day." She said. "When I find out what happened I wanted to kill myself. I even had a suicide note ready. However this amazing doctor came by my son's grave and when he told me there was away to save them then I felt so happy. I didn't care what the cost was." She said.

"So I did what the doctor told me and I drew out these symbolic symbols with blood and with the help of the doctor we dug up my sons bodies and he personally took a blade that he said was to be used for things like this and cut the third symbols deep into my two boys' skin."

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh man, so the symbol of the grim is used to snatch souls from bodies, and the symbol of the wolves is used to keep the soul earth bound until it is time for the body that has the earth symbol on them appears and is able to take the soul into the body." Hisoka read out loud.

"It seems that so long as there is something that is the same between the souls then it will work. However they would have to do this every two weeks. But I guess since it is to keep two bodies alive it needs to be done once a week." Watari said.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I know I was stealing children from other people but I didn't care. I wanted my boys to live." She said. "Now my dear it is time for you to be the next giver of life." She said as she started lighting candles.

"Tell me how is it that you were able to pull a soul from a body and yet the person died a week later?" Tsuzuki asked as he struggled to get free.

"Oh because the stolen soul wasn't need yet. However last nights soul was stolen from me and my boys almost died. They would have had the doctor not given them a spiral seal in the center of their earth symbol. However he said it wouldn't last long and he must be right since the seal isn't as dark lined as it was last night." She said.

Once the last candle was lit Tsuzuki started to feel weaker. "But I figured that a strong Shinigami like your self would have more then enough energy to keep my boys around for maybe two or three weeks. Then I'll go after your partner." She added.

"Hisoka …" Was all that Tsuzuki could say.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hisoka felt something right in his body. He clutched himself and crouched down.

"Hisoka!' The Gushoshin said.

"Bon!" Watari said.

What Hisoka was feeling was a huge amount of emotional pain. When he shut his eyes an image appeared in his mind. He opened his eyes. "Tsuzuki …" Was the only thing he said before he vanished.

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hisoka appeared n their house and searched the house for Tsuzuki. He skids to a stop when Awai was looking at him from the front door.

"Your Tsuzuki is in danger." Awai said. "Come on." He added as he started running.

"Suki where is your brother? It is time." The woman said.

"I don't know where he is at mother." Suki lied He knew exactly where his brother was at. After all he sent his brother off to go find Hisoka.

"Well, we will just have to get started then." She said.

"Hai." Suki said.

"Is … this what you … want Suki?" Tsuzuki asked as his vision became more unfocused. "Is this … how you want to … live off … of other's?" He asked.

Suki didn't answer however when he moved his foot he wiped off a foot width of the symbol of the wolves. This act caused the symbol of the wolves to stop glowing. "Oops." Suki said.

"Suki! This is a bad time to be clumsy." His mother said as she took the ritual blade and made a deep cut in her hand.

They had just made it up onto the front porch when Awai collapsed down onto one knee. Hisoka knew what had to of been happening so he helped Awai to his feet and they both went inside.

Suki was going through the same problem. "Hold on honey Mommy will make you better. There." She said as she fixed the symbol. Tsuzuki started to feel weak again as the symbol of the wolves glowed bright again.

"Sorry Hisoka …" Tsuzuki said as he started to close his eyes.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled as he broke through the basement door with Awai's help. Awai fell to the ground. Hisoka was about to help him up.

"No … I am … alright. Go save your … father …" Awai said. Hisoka gave a nod and started to head for Tsuzuki when he got rammed into by the woman.

"No I will not lose my boys!" She said.

"And I won't lose my partner." Hisoka said. The two were scuffling around bashing and ramming the other person into things.

"Come … on … Awai." Suki said as he had managed to stand up again and helped Awai get to his feet. "We … need to stop … this now." Suki said.

"R … right …" Awai said. The two brothers walked, stumbled to the ground, got up, and walked again until they made it to where Tsuzuki was at.

Tsuzuki started to feel a bit more freedom to move. He opened his eyes and saw Suki and Awai rubbing out the seal that bound him to the spot. Hisoka rammed the woman so hard into the wall that she was knocked out cold.

By the time she woke up Tsuzuki was free and almost all of the symbols were erased. "Why?" She asked as she started to cry.

Awai and Suki although really weak started to move. They were on their backs but now were scooting on the cold hard cement floor towards their mother who started crawling towards them and the three met half way. "Oh my boys, if we hurry we can still save you. Even if I have to use my own soul to do it.

"No momma …" Awai said as he had tears in his eyes.

"We talked about it for sometime now mother … and we decided … that what is going on here … is wrong …" Suki said.

"We're … suffering momma … in here …" Awai added.

"But sweethearts …" The woman said.

"It is time to … let us … go mom … ma …" Suki said. Both boys were finding it harder and harder to talk.

"But I don't want to lose you." She said.

"We … know …" Awai said.

"But … by keeping … us here more … families … are suf … fer … ing …" Suki said. The woman cried more and nodded. "You won't … be alone … momma …" Suki added.

"Hai … we will … always be with … you…" Awai said.

"But … what will I do without you? How will I go on?" She asked as she cried even more.

"Prey … for us … as only … a mother can …" Awai said.

"Hai … and live on … knowing that we will … always be … watching and … know … that someday … we will … all be together … again someday." Suki said.

"We know it's hard but they are right Mrs. Kishi." Tsuzuki said. He was still feeling weak so Hisoka was helping him stay on his feet.

"You said you had a husband right?" Hisoka asked. "Well, isn't he waiting for them?" He added.

"Your sons won't be alone and they will be watching over you along side their father." Tsuzuki said.

The woman looked at Hisoka and Tsuzuki with tears in her eyes and then she nodded. "Alright." She said and she hugged her boys.

Just then the symbol of the wolves became whole and glowed. The two wolves came out of the symbol and began to howl. However the only one that could see and hear them was the two boys and Tsuzuki and Hisoka. To the woman nothing changed.

Just then twenty four souls came from the two boys' bodies and gathered around the two wolves. The last souls that left were the two boys own souls. The souls of the children began to laugh and play with the two wolves. Suki and Awai stopped and looked at Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

"Thank you." Suki said. The souls of the other children were now heading up into the light the two wolves waited at the entrance to the light for Suki and Awai. "We are sorry for all the trouble our mother caused." Suki said.

"Think nothing of it." Tsuzuki said. "She was doing it out of love." He added.

"You two better get going." Hisoka said. The two boys smiled and started heading to the light. "Awai?" Hisoka said. Awai stopped and looked at Hisoka. "Thank you for your help." Hisoka said.

"No problem Big brothers." Awai said. "Take care." He added and he followed his brother into the light. The two wolves went into the light behind them and they along with the light was gone.

She's going to have a lot of explaining to do." Tatsumi said as he was standing on the porch of the house that Hisoka and Tsuzuki were staying at.

"Yeah but I think that she will be alright." Tsuzuki said as the three of them watched as the police took the woman out of her house and placed her in the back of the squad car.

"Did you remember to pick up a souvenir?" Tatsumi asked.


	4. Tsuzuki's threat and Muraki's warning

­**_Yay Reviews! Well, the first task seemed fun and what is Hisoka dreaming about? Well, I don't know yet either but on with the show! I mean story._**

**Tsuzuki's threat and Muraki's warning**

_**The mysterious children deaths in ­Hiroshima has been solved as the police--**_

_**Click**_

In a small dimly lit room where the only light came from a small candle sitting on and old end table a man in white stood staring at the T.V. he had just turned off. The man wore all white and his hair was a short silver color. The man didn't say a word he just gave a creepy smirk.

It was going on midnight in Nagasaki and among was among the people out that late only he was just walking around being as the job he does he doesn't really need to walk, bike ride, or use a car for. Hisoka walked on in the night. HE walked until he found himself in a place he has been before. "This place …" Hisoka said as it was the same place that he and Tsuzuki watched Maria perform for the last time.

Seeing this got Hisoka to remember when he first met his new partner. He remembered well he would call them fun times but they were interesting times together.

When Tsuzuki went to go check on Hisoka he was alarmed when Hisoka was no where to be seen. IHisoka … where are you/I Tsuzuki thought to himself as he was now in the human world running down the streets of Nagasaki. Tsuzuki knew that Muraki has to be around in this area since he always seems to appear wherever they are at. IMuraki …/I Tsuzuki thought to himself. He remembered how Muraki used Hisoka as bait to get to him and he hated Muraki for that.

Many people stared as Tsuzuki ran past them but he wasn't bothered by this. After all he was only concerned about one person. This person he valued more then his own life and would walk through fire to protect him. Tsuzuki only stopped running when he spotted the place that he and Hisoka stood to listen to Maria sing. However, Hisoka was not there.

Tsuzuki 's purple eyes gazed down over to the stage. "You're not here either." Tsuzuki said as he rested his forearms on the guard rail. "Hisoka …" Tsuzuki said as he lowered his head and sighed.

"Well, this is a surprise."

Tsuzuki's eyes went wide as he lifted his head up. IThat voice …/I He thought to himself. IT was the voice that always brought chills down his spine, the voice of the person he hated so much that he wanted him dead, the person that has killed and hurt so many people just to get to him, the person that murdered Hisoka. Tsuzuki turned around and found his self looking at Muraki.

"You seem to be everywhere I am Tsuzuki-san." Muraki said. Muraki's hair hid his right eye almost completely from view. However that didn't make him any less creepy.

"Where is Hisoka!" Tsuzuki demanded.

IThat brat again./I Muraki thought to himself as he frowned and his left eye gave a look that showed he was annoyed. IWhy is it that whenever we see each other he never puts that Damn brat out of his mind and focus on me/I Muraki added in thought. "Tsuzuki-san you know you are even more beautiful when you are angry." Muraki said. "But what makes you think I did anything with that little brat?" He asked as he gave an evil smirk. "Why don't you--" Muraki got cut off as Tsuzuki ran up to him and grabbed him by his white trench coat and actually managed to raise Muraki up onto his toes.

"Shut up!" Tsuzuki said. His purple eyes looked as if they would catch fire at any second. "I am not here for a pleasant chat. If you hurt or did anything to Hisoka then I will --" Tsuzuki was cut off by Muraki's laughing. "What's so funny?" Tsuzuki said as he did not let go of Muraki at all.

"What if I did do something to him?" Muraki asked. "Are you going to kill me?" He added. "Didn't you try that before with your pet snake and a knife?" Muraki asked. The memory of Tern Snake burning down Muraki's facility and almost killing them all was still fresh in both Muraki's and Tsuzuki's mind.

"TSUZUKI!" Hisoka called as he was running back up the stone steps. He stopped suddenly as he seen Muraki. "Muraki …" Hisoka said.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said as he was both surprised and relieved that Hisoka was here.

Muraki started to laugh a bit more. His laugh only angered the two even more. "Well, this is a lovely reunion." Muraki said.

"Hisoka? Are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked as he shoved Muraki away from him and ran to Hisoka. Hisoka was just a bit confused but he did nod.

Muraki laughed more as he started to rise up into the night sky. "Tsuzuki one of these days I will get you to come and stay with me. One way …" Muraki said and he then looked at Hisoka. " … or another." He added and soon he was gone.

"Well, he's gone again." Hisoka said as he gave a sigh and clutched his right hand over the sleeve of his left forearm. Just showing a bit over the cuff of his sleeve was a tiny part of the cursed seal that had taken three years to kill him. The seal was starting to fade away which told Hisoka that Muraki was no longer nearby.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said in a calm concerned voice. "Are you sure you are alright?" He asked.

Hisoka looked at him and for a moment his gaze was gentle then the gentleness disappear as Hisoka put his arms down, closed his eyes, and turned away from his partner. "Geez you should be asking yourself that same question." Hisoka said.

"Hisoka?" was all Tsuzuki said as Hisoka walked over to the guard rail. Hisoka placed his arms on it and rested himself against the guard rail. "Why is it that you always worry about me and even put your self in great danger in the process?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki placed his hands in the pocket of his black trench coat and walked over to Hisoka. Standing next to Hisoka, Tsuzuki took his hands out of his pockets and like Hisoka, placed his forearms on the guard rail. "That is because like you are around to protect me I am able to be around to protect you." Tsuzuki said. "You are my partner." Tsuzuki said. Tsuzuki brought his left hand up and placed it around to Hisoka's left shoulder. "You allowed me to exist with you when I didn't want to exist anymore for anyone." Tsuzuki said. All Hisoka could do was blush. He couldn't think of anything to say to this. "Now let's go wait for the doughnut shop to open." Tsuzuki said as he stood straight and started walking away.

Hisoka sighed. I Suzuki … /I Hisoka thought to himself. Then he saw the time on his watch. "Hey Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called as he ran after him. "Aren't we starting a bit early? It is only two am!' Hisoka added.


	5. Second Task: pt 1

­**_Hehe Well, you didn't think that I would have every chapter be one of the seven tasks right? That is why I did chapter four the way I did so you wouldn't get used to the same routine. But now after so many days of writer's block my block has lifted for now. But it could come back so inspire me by reviewing the story alright?_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 2nd. Task**

(Part One)

Three buses pulled to a stop in Fukushima at the gates of what looked like a state park. Several kids got off the buses. These kids all wore blue uniforms. With yellow scarves, and blue caps with yellow on the front. On the Scarves and caps was a Wolf, a Bear, or a Webelo. The kids that had one of these animals were a member of that specific group. The last ones to come off the buses were Hisoka who was in charge of the bears, Tsuzuki who was in charge of the Wolves, and Tatsumi who was in charge of the Webelos.

"Aw man fifteen kids are a lot to look after." Tsuzuki said.

"Five would be a lot for you Tsuzuki." Hisoka said in what would be thought of as an annoying calm tone.

"Now now we are doing this because it involves an important mission." Tatsumi said.

_**Flash back**_

_"Alright! A vacation!" Tsuzuki said as he was wagging his tail happily and actually running around Chief Konoe's Office._

"_Be quiet." Hisoka said as he grabbed onto the back of Tsuzuki's shirt and stuffed a sock in his mouth to make him be quit._

"_I want you three to go and investigate some strange happenings that have been going on at Lake Oze-numa." Chief Konoe said as he was sitting behind his desk looking through some papers._

"_Strange happenings sir?" Tatsumi asked._

"_Hai, The animals there started to act very strange. Animals that normally only attacked in defense or when protecting their dens would lash out at anyone and anything thing that walked by." Chief Konoe said._

_Tsuzuki had managed to pull the sock out of his mouth. "What! This isn't a vacation?" He asked as he felt his hopes sink faster then the Titanic._

"_No and you never heard me say vacation now did you?" Chief Konoe asked._

"_No, but … but …but … but …." Was all that Tsuzuki said before he broke and started throwing a tantrum on the floor like a two year old. This was getting on Hisoka's nerves. However, before Hisoka could get some rope to tie Tsuzuki up Tatsumi had already picked Tsuzuki up and was rubbing his ears like a person would do to calm down an over excited puppy. This seemed to work on Tsuzuki every time as he quieted down and was quite content now._

_Chief Konoe continued on as if there had been no outburst from Tsuzuki at all. "Now some cub scout groups are going camping there in the mountain nearby. It is in the exact same mountain that this strange thing has been occurring at." Chief Konoe said. "You will be undercover so don't mess up." He added as he handed them each a paper._

"_Thank you sir," Hisoka said as he started reading over the paper._

"_Thank sir." Tatsumi said as he was reading over the paper._

"_Thank--- Cub scout leader!" Tsuzuki said. "This is a joke right?" Tsuzuki asked. Chief Konoe shook his head. "But … but … but …" Tsuzuki was about to do another tantrum but this time Hisoka stopped him by tying Tsuzuki's hands and feet together and sticking the sock in his mouth._

"_We will leave immediately." Hisoka said as he picked up Tsuzuki's paper._

"_Remember to bring me back something." Chief Konoe said._

"_We will." Hisoka said. He and Tatsumi left and were dragging a struggling Tsuzuki along on the floor._

_**End of flash back.**_

Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Tsuzuki were now leading their groups into the forest. They walked until they came to where the path split into three different paths. "Well, we have to split up here." Tatsumi said as the three of them were looking at their maps.

"It would seem so." Hisoka said. "My troupe's supposed to take the path in the middle." Hisoka said.

"Right, mines got the one on the left." Tatsumi said. "Tsuzuki it must mean you have the one on the right." Tatsumi added.

"Hai." Tsuzuki said as it was confirmed his troupe's got the path to the right.

"Well, good luck and see you at the top." Tatsumi said. _'and wherever the trouble is.'_ Tatsumi added in thought as he led his group pas Hisoka's and Tsuzuki's group and took the path on the left.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki and got close to his ear. "H-Hisoka what are you doing?" Tsuzuki asked as he blushed.

"The middle path on my map shows me that there is a smaller path that leads to where you will have your group camping at by night fall. So after I get my group settled in I'll come see how you are doing." Hisoka whispered in Tsuzuki's ear.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me." Tsuzuki said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I-I'm not …" Hisoka said as he was starting to blush. "I'm worried that you might get lost is all." Hisoka said in a pretty much calm voice. "Come on Bores." Hisoka said.

"Bears!" His troupe corrected him.

"Right Bears, Whatever come on." HE said and his group took the middle path.

Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka as he watched him go. HE then turned to his troupe "Well, Wolves if we don't get started it will be dark. So let's go!" He said and Tsuzuki led his troupe down the right path.


	6. Second Task: pt 2

­**_Well, this one is different. How many think that Tsuzuki shouldn't have let Hisoka leave? Please keep reviewing and tell me how well this is comming along. Thank you._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 2nd. Task**

(Part Two)

"Well, now that we got everything set up why don't we take this time to learn something about each other?" Tatsumi asked as he was watching as the kids had managed to work together to get the campfire going.

A rather thin ten year old boy raised his hand up in the air. "Hai," Tatsumi said.

"The boy stood up. "Air I am Eric age ten. Me and my nine year old cousin Tibiae wanted to know when you were going to appoint assistant leaders?" Eric asked as he stared right into Tatsumi's eyes.

"Hai sir I agree with my cousin that the best way to be prepared in any emergency is to get the important things out of the way as soon as possible." Tibiae added in as he along with his cousin stood up. Both boys had light blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Well, what would you guys like to do now?" Hisoka asked as they had gotten everything right down to the fire going. A small boy with brown eyes and short brown hair raised his hand. "Yes?" Hisoka asked as he looked over the boy.

"I am Tsuki sir." The boy said. "I wanted to know are you really an adult?" He asked.

"Oh sit down shortie." a boy that looked like he was too old for this group stood up. "What a dumb question. If he wasn't an adult then he wouldn't be doing this." The boy said.

'_This boy looks like he might be a bit of trouble.'_ Hisoka said as he stared at the boy that had black shoulder length hair that was short and spiked up on top, he had green eyes and looked like he could take on any kid. Hisoka looked at Tsuki who looked like he was about to cry. He sighed. "Alright you with the green eyes and black hair that is spiked on top." Hisoka said as he pointed right at the boy.

"Me sir?" The boy said.

"Hai, what is your name, age, and grade?" Hisoka asked.

"Oh my name is Raphael, nine years old, and in the third grade sir." Raphael said.

"Well, you look tall enough to be thirteen." Hisoka said.

"Yes sir I am pretty tall." Raphael said as he stuck his thumbs in his pockets of his uniform.

"Tsuki How old are you and what grade please?" Hisoka asked as he ignored the fact that Raphael was trying to impress him.

"I'm seven years old sir and am in the third grade." Tsuki said in a nervous voice.

"So you skipped a grade then?" Hisoka asked. Tsuki gave a small smile and a nod. "And I am guessing that you were held back right Raphael?" Hisoka asked.

"Hai, Sir I was held back in first grade." Raphael said. He wasn't feeling too proud after that. The others around him started to snicker.

"Right so sit down." Hisoka said. "And yes Tsuki I am an adult." Hisoka said. "Now anymore questions?" Hisoka asked.

­

It was going on midnight when the Wolves troupe had finally found their way to where they were supposed to be at.

"Hey Yuu isn't it good that our Troupe leader made us his assistant leaders?" a boy asked as he was redoing his shoulder length blond hair back into a ponytail revealing that the sides and back of his head was shaved.

"Yeah Yuri." Yuu said as he was reading over the agenda of what is supposed to be done tomorrow. Yuri had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. His friend Yuu had green eyes and also wore glasses. They had just finished checking the tents when Hisoka showed up.

"Excuse me." Hisoka said as he made his way up to the two boys.

"Yes sir?" Yuu asked as they turned to face Hisoka.

"Can you help me out with something?" Hisoka asked.

"Sure what is it you need for us to do?" Yuri asked.

"Your troupe leader where is he?" Hisoka asked. "I looked around and didn't see him anywhere." Hisoka said.

"Oh he's in the tent." Yuu said as he restrained from laughing and gave a smile.

"Oh." Hisoka said. "Could you go and retrieve him for me? It is important." Hisoka asked as he wondered why Tsuzuki was in his tent.

"Yes sir." Yuri said.

"Thank you and tell him I will be waiting over there." Hisoka pointed to the path that led to this site.

"Sure thing sir." Yuu said. The two boys ran off to go tell Tsuzuki that the leader of the Bears wanted to speak with im.

Hisoka went over to the path and waited. It took a few minutes but Tsuzuki finally made it to Hisoka. "Hey don't you have kids to look after?" Tsuzuki asked as he gave a small smile.

"I appointed Tsuki and Raphael to keep an eye on things while I was gone." Hisoka said. "Wait … what happen to you?" Hisoka asked as he just noticed the scratches and red spots on Tsuzuki's arms and legs.

"Oh nothing just gotten us lost, walked into poison oak, and got bit by a snake. Don't worry it wasn't poisonous." Tsuzuki said very quickly. "I'll be fine if I can stop itching." He added as he was scratching vigorously at his right arm.

"You really shouldn't itch it." Tatsumi said as he came up behind Hisoka.

"Tatsumi …" Hisoka said in a very calm voice.

"I figured I would need this." Tatsumi said as he showed the first Aid kit to them. "Of course I thought it would be used for kids not adults." Tatsumi said. He opened it up and put on surgical gloves. "Okay come here Tsuzuki lets stop the itching." Tatsumi said. He spoke as if he was talking to a three year old But then again when Tsuzuki heard that Tatsumi was going to stop the itching he was acting just like a three year old.

"When we get you taken care of we will go scout around the surrounding area." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki nodded as he was feeling a lot better when Tatsumi put the rash crème on. It stopped the itching almost instantly.

"Hey Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked as he was now treating Tsuzuki's snake bite that was on his finger of his left hand and on his right lower leg.

"Hai?" Tsuzuki responded.

"Are those two there the kids you selected for assistant leaders?" Tatsumi asked. As he looked at Yuu and Yuri who were poking at the fire to get the flame up more.

"Hai, they helped out the most while we were coming here so I and my group agreed that they should be elected." Tsuzuki said as he smiled happily. "Why do you ask?" He added.

"Call them over here." Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at Tatsumi questionably.

"Alright." Tsuzuki said. He got up and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yuu! Yuri!" He called to them.

"Hai sir!" Yuri called back as both boys looked at Tsuzuki.

"Come over here please!" Tsuzuki responded. Both boys ran towards their scout leader.

"Sir!" Both boys said. Tsuzuki smiled when the two boys brought up two fingers and Saluted.

"What are your names?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yuu sir." Yuu said as he looked at Tatsumi.

"Yuri sir." Yuri said as he to was looking at Tatsumi.

"At ease men." Tsuzuki said and both boys put their hands down and placed both hands behind their backs.

"Well, Yuu and Yuri do you two remember the Law of the Pack?" Tatsumi asked.

"You mean ­The Cub Scout follows Akela. The Cub Scout helps the pack go. The pack helps the Cub Scout Grow. The Cub Scout gives goodwill?" Yuu said.

"Hai. We would like your help." Tatsumi said. "We are going to scout around this area to make sure there isn't anything that is dangerous. Now what we would like you two to do is to check on the other packs. I told my troupe to do the same thing and so did Hisoka. It's can be very dangerous out in the wild so can you do that for us?" Tatsumi asked.

Yuu and Yuri looked at each other then back at Tatsumi. "Hai sir." They both said at the same time.

"We shall take turns to go out and check on the other packs sir." Yuri said.

"Alright thank you." Tatsumi said.

"Don't worry we will be back at least by sunrise." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki started to follow Hisoka and Tatsumi.

"Good luck sir!" Yuri called out to Tsuzuki.

"Watch out for poisonous plants and animals that might bite sir!" Yuu called out.

Tsuzuki waved to them as the three of them walked off.


	7. Second Task: pt 3

­**_Okay now that things are getting to be more interesting I would really like to read your views on how the story is going so far. Please your reviews are more important to me then anything else._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 2nd. Task**

(Part Three)

"It is so quiet." Yuu said.

"Yeah I know." Yuri responded. Yuu and Yuri were the only ones still up. The other campers have gone to bed.

"I hope Mr. Tsuzuki is okay." Yuu said as he was poking at the fire with a stick.

"Why because of what went on earlier?" Yuri asked. Yuu gave a nod but said nothing else. "Yuu, Mr. Tsuzuki is a pretty cool guy. He must be a great scout master if he had gone with Mr. Tatsumi and Mr. Hisoka to scout out around the surrounding area." Yuri added.

"Yeah you are right." Yuu said. "I'm going to go check on the other two groups." Yuu added as he stood up and looked at the map. "See you soon." Yuu said as he walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Tatsumi were walking around the surrounding area. Each of them had a flashlight in their hand. The forest was pretty dark.

"Good thing we got to our camp spots before it got to dark." Tsuzuki said.

"Hai," Hisoka said as he was being careful to not trip or to cause too much noise.

"Just make sure you guys both watch your steps." Tatsumi said as he stepped over an up rooted tree root.

"WHOA!" Tsuzuki said.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi said as he turned around. While Tatsumi and Hisoka missed the up rooted tree root Tsuzuki however did not. What was even worse was that Tsuzuki had knocked Hisoka down with him and because Hisoka had turned around in an attempt to catch Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki ended up on top of Hisoka. Both ended up blushing.

"Hisoka …" Tsuzuki said.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Webelos how you doing?" Yuu asked as he came walking up to Tibiae.

"You're from the Wolves right?" Tibiae asked as he stood up. Tibiae had short hair that was crew cut only had a ponytail.

"Hai. I thought I might check up on you guys." Yuu responded. "Just to see if you guys are okay." Yuu added.

"Did your scout leader also go to check the surroundings?" Tibiae asked. Yuu gave a nod. "Yeah so did ours. "Tibiae responded as he gave a sigh. "Oh I'm Tibiae." The boy said as he put his hand out to Yuu. "My Cousin Eric went to go check up on the Bears." Tibiae added.

"Nice to meet you Tibiae. My name is Yuu." Yuu responded as he and Tibiae did the Cub Scout hand shake.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know why Raphael sent me to go check on the Wolves." Tsuki said as he was making his way nervously along the dark path with his flashlight. Yuki was getting very scared. He could feel each and every goose bump pop up on his skin's surface.

Tsuki's heart almost skipped a beat at each sound he heard that was not his doing. A couple of times he jumped when a small animal like a rabbit or a chipmunk scattered across the path in front of him.

"AHH!"

"AHH!" Tsuki yelped out. Just then the flashlight was shined on him.

"Are you fro the Bear or Wolf group?" Eric asked as it was Tibiae's cousin that had yelped first.

B-B-Bear …. How b-b-b-bout you?" Tsuki asked as he was trying to calm his nerves.

"Webelos. My name's Eric." Eric said as he put his hand out to Tibiae.

"I'm Tibiae." Tibiae said as he and Eric did the Cub Scout hand shake. "I was going to go check up on the Wolves." He added.

"I was going to go check up on the Bears." Eric said. "Why you so shaky there Tibiae?" Eric asked as he could see the boy was shaking almost as much as a leaf does in the blowing wind.

"I'm sh-shaking b-b-because of that there." Tibiae pointed behind Eric.

"Huh?" Eric said and he looked behind him. Right behind him was something with almost pure white glowing eyes, claws and from the looks of it pretty big and hairy.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hisoka I said I was sorry." Tsuzuki said as he was ringing out parts of his shirt.

"You said that each time now you are walking in front of me so I know I will be safe." Hisoka said as he was completely soaked.

"Hisoka …" Tsuzuki started to whine. "I didn't mean to get my foot stuck in the hole of a tree, or to trip again and take us both into the water when I got my foot free." Tsuzuki said.

"You two really show that a guy won't get bored out here." Tatsumi said. "But anyways we had searched the surroundings pretty good so let's get back and get some--" Tatsumi was just then cut off.

"_**AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

"The kids." Hisoka said. The three of them started running as fast as they could towards the sounds of the screams Two figures had leapt out at them and knocked Tsuzuki to the ground.

"Now I know how this feels." Tsuzuki said.

"Tsuki?" Hisoka said.

"Tibiae." Tatsumi said.

It was indeed Tibiae and Tsuki.

"Save us." Tibiae and Tsuki both said. Tibiae hid behind Tatsumi while Tsuki hid behind Hisoka.

"Save you from what?" Tsuzuki asked. Just then they heard laughter. Coming from close by.

"Oh you scared --" The boy laughing had caught himself as he seen that the two cub scouts were not alone.

"Raphael …" Hisoka said as this had proven to be the last straw.

"Hi Mr. Hisoka ummm is everything secure?" Raphael asked. However Hisoka didn't say anything he just walked right past Raphael. Tsuki followed as he did not want to be left behind to be the butt of any more tricks. Raphael took the silence as he better just be quiet and follow suit.

"Well, this night seemed to turn out well." Tatsumi said. "Eric would you please make sure that Tsuzuki manages to find his way back to his group alive please?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hai Mr. Tatsumi." Eric said.


	8. Second Task: pt 4

­**_I would like to point out now that no matter how much I wish I do not own any part of Yami no Matsuei. Now on with the story!_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 2nd. Task**

(Part Four)

"15, 16, 17, 18, 19, …" Raphael was counting as he was doing push ups for his punishment for the prank he pulled. "23, 24, 25, …"

"He's got a ways to go to get to one hundred so why don't you go get some sleep?" Hisoka suggested to Tsuki as he sat down on the ground with the map.

"Hai." Tsuki said as he got up and stretched. "See you in the morning Mr. Hisoka." Tsuki said and he headed off to one of the tents.

"This should teach you that what you did was irresponsible Raphael." Hisoka said. As he looked at Raphael. Hisoka then looked down at the map. He was checking the map to see where the next camp spot was at. Suddenly his mind for no reason at all remembered earlier on when Tsuzuki fell on top of him.

'_That Tsuzuki …'_ Hisoka thought to himself. He then felt a strange feeling in his chest and his face started to turn a light shade of pink. Hisoka put his hand over his heart as he waited for the strange thing in his chest to go away.

"48, … 49, … 50, … Mr. Hisoka are you alright?" Raphael asked. He stopped when he was pushed all the way up and looked at Hisoka.

"Nani? Oh I'm fine keep going. I know we haven't been out here for that long that you made it to one hundred." Hisoka said.

"Hai, 51, .. 51, .. 53, .. 54, .." Raphael continued on with his punishment and Hisoka went back to reviewing the map now that the strange thing in his chest had stopped.

_**Forty-five minutes later:**_

"… 98, ……. 99, …………..1.….0.…0." Raphael said. "I'm done Mr. Hisoka."

"Good now get to bed." Hisoka responded as he stood up and stretched. He was pretty tired and only knew that just three and a half more hours until they would have to get up.

"Hai." Raphael said as he ran off to his tent, tripping over his own feet along the way because his body was so worn out from the pushups. Hisoka put the map away and headed off to his tent for some sleep.

Foot steps in the dark were now followed by a pounding heart. But the heart wasn't pounding because the one running was making his heart beat faster. It was pounding because something deep down inside him had him worried.

The darkness was still never ending and every time the boy breathed in he coughed as his lungs breathed in smoke. He didn't know what had caused it but he knew what the smoke was from.

"Mr. Hisoka you up yet?" Tsuki asked as he was standing outside Hisoka's tent.

Hisoka jumped up to a sitting position. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was at.

"Mr. Hisoka?" Tsuki said again.

"Oh, Hai I'm a wake Tsuki." Hisoka replied as he remembered where he was. He placed his hand on his heart and found it was still racing just a tiny bit. _'What can that dream mean?'_ He thought to himself.

It only took the troupe an hour to eat and get everything packet up. "Alright everyone lets go." Hisoka said and the Bears started hiking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki's troupe got off on a slightly earlier start then Hisoka's troupe did. This was because Yuu and Yuri calculated that from how things went yesterday that if they start and hour earlier then they should get to the next spot on time.

"Oh boy you guys really had a good idea." Tsuzuki said as they walked..

"Well, sir we just didn't want you to have to worry about being late." Yuu said.

"Hai, you just will have to make sure to be careful of any thing that bites." Yuu added. The rest of the kids laughed and so did Tsuzuki.

'_Now Hisoka won't get mad at me if we get to the next spot a little too late.. Thank you so much Yuu and Yuri.'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi's troupe had packed up and left just a few minutes after Hisoka's troupe.

"So you are saying that someone is picking on that kid?" Tibiae asked as Eric had told him all that had happened during the night.

"Hai." Eric said. "The kid had actually scared us both." Eric said.

"Man we have got to get that kid back and not just for us but for Tsuki as well." Tibiae said in a low voice so only Eric could hear.

Eric agreed. "Hold on one second." Eric said and he then made his way to Tatsumi. " Tatsumi sir?" Eric said. "Are you guys going to scout out the next spot to night like you three did last night?" Eric asked.

"Hai we are and I'll need you guys to follow the same orders as we gave last night." Tatsumi replied as he gave Eric a smile.

"Hai." Eric said and he went back to his cousin. "I have an idea." He whispered to Tibiae. The two cousins then spent the rest of their hike coming up with a plan.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka's Troupe was unpacking and setting things up. They were glad that they made it while it was still daylight. "Alright guys it is 7:35. We made good progress." Hisoka said. And depending on how fast and well the tents get set up will depend on how much free time you guys will have before it is time to fix diner." Hisoka said. Hearing this everyone cheered and set to work as quick and as efficient as they could go.

"Hey what took you guys so long." Tsuzuki said as he was walking up behind Hisoka who turned and was very surprised that Tsuzuki had made it while there was still light out.

"T-Tsuzuki." Hisoka said as his green eyes showed the surprise.

"Heh, Surprised that we could get to the next site before dark and get everything set up in thirty minutes?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Huh? Oh No." Hisoka said as his cocky tone was back. He turned away from Tsuzuki and ran his right hand's fingers through his sandy blonde colored hair. "Just surprised that you have more scratches on you." He said as he had closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Seems I can't leave you to fend for yourself not even for the second day." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki did have more scratches on him but to Hisoka's relief they weren't bite wounds. "H-Hisoka …" Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka saw the hurt look on Tsuzuki's face and for some reason it made his heart sink. "Geez …" Hisoka said. "Come on you." He said as he grabbed onto the front of Tsuzuki's uniform. "Raphael bring the first aid kit to my tent!" Hisoka called to Raphael who wasted no time in moving his butt.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said as he seemed to be wagging a tail and going with the happy puppy look.

­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright just like last night we want you all to look out for one another." Tatsumi said to Tibiae and Eric while Hisoka and Tsuzuki waited for Tatsumi to say lets go. "Okay let's go." Tatsumi said. They started to walk.

"Wait." Hisoka said.

"Nani?" Tsuzuki said. Hisoka pointed at Tsuzuki then to the ground in front of him. This puzzled Tsuzuki.

Hisoka close his eyes for a moment then opened his eyes again and spoke. "I am not having you take me down with you each time you fall." Hisoka said. "Now get in front of me." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki slumped his shoulders as he walked in front of Hisoka.

"Alright now that we have that settled lets go." Tatsumi said as he smiled a wondered if Tsuzuki was going to fall backwards onto Hisoka. However he didn't have to wonder for to long because he heard to thuds. Tatsumi turned around and saw something that surprised him. Tsuzuki did fall but this time it was because Hisoka tripped somehow and took Tsuzuki down with him.

This brought on what felt like years of silence as Hisoka was lying completely on top of Tsuzuki almost as if they were in bed sleeping together.

"Mr. Hisoka? Your shoe is untied." Tibiae said as he was the first one to speak.

Hisoka was an even darker shade of pink then he was last night. This worried Tsuzuki. "Hisoka you are looking flushed. Do you have a fever?" Tsuzuki asked as he felt Hisoka's forehead.

"I'm Fine!" Hisoka yelled out as he pushed Tsuzuki's hand away from his fore head and then pushed himself off of Tsuzuki and began tying his shoelaces. Hisoka was fuming with a mixture of anger, annoyance, and embarrassment.


	9. Second Task: pt 5

­**_Thank you so much Tsurusaki Eiri for your review it gave me new life._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 2nd. Task**

(Part Five)

"Are you alright Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as it was now the third time that Hisoka had to retie his shoe. Finally Hisoka got it and stood up.

"I'm fine but it is your fault for making me fall on you." Hisoka said. He was still looking a little pink. "Now let's go." Hisoka said as he walked past Tsuzuki. Stopping a bout four feet a head of Tsuzuki Hisoka pointed in front of him.

Tsuzuki shrugged and walked past Hisoka. "Okay but I don't know how I caused you to fall when you stepped on your own shoelace and fell onto me." Tsuzuki stated as he smiled at Hisoka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go to bed" Raphael said as he yawned. He was still tired from all the pushups he had done.

"But Mr. Hisoka doesn't want us going to sleep until he gets back." Tsuki said as he watched Raphael go to his tent.

"So just lie and say I had just fallen asleep." Raphael said and he disappeared into the tent. "Oh and dipstick?" Raphael said as he peeks out of his tent. "Don't wake me when you come to bed." He said. Raphael then closed the tent and went to bed.

An hour had gone by when two figures came up behind Tsuki. Tsuki was about to scream when one of the figures covered his mouth. "It's us Eric and Tibiae." Eric said. He released Tsuki's mouth.

"Geez you guys scared me. Why are you both here?" He asked as he was confused.

"No time, where are you and Raphael sleeping at? Oh plus where is Raphael?" Tibiae asked as he looked around.

"We want to scare him and give him a taste of his own medicine." Eric said.

"He's in our tent there a sleep." Tsuki answered as he was getting curious and excited as to what the cousins were going to do.

"Dang it. We were hoping he would be awake." Tibiae said.

"Plan B then cousin?" Eric suggested.

"Yeah." Tibiae said and they started to head to the tent.

"What do you guys have planned?" Tsuki asked as he followed.

"Can't tell you. We don't want you to end up taking the fall for this." Eric said.

"But you will find out soon enough." Tibiae said. Tsuki smiled. He decided it was best if he returned to his post by the fire and wait there. He could see the cousin shadowy forms as they went into the tent and pulled out the sleeping Raphael while he was still asleep in his sleeping bag.

He watched them lift him up and carrying him off into the woods. An hour had passed when the cousin returned with an empty sleeping bag. "You'll find out soon enough." Eric said in only a loud enough whisper for Tsuki to hear since he was over by the fire. Tibiae placed the empty sleeping bag back in the tent and Eric hurried back to his troupe should Yuu or Yuri come and check on them.

_**Two hours later:**_

"Well at least you managed not to fall on me." Hisoka said. They were coming up to where the paths split and they had to go their separate ways again.

"Hai." Tsuzuki said as he was very pleased with himself on that part.

"Well, tomorrow is the last day and we did not see anything wrong here at all." Tatsumi said as he was quite curious as to how it is that they did not see anything strange.

"I know." Tsuzuki said. "The only thing that we saw other then trees was the yellow police tape that said caution do not enter. Beyond that there was some badly messed up land that looked like something big had went on there." Tsuzuki added.

­-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tsuki where's Raphael?" Hisoka asked as he only saw Tsuki but no Raphael.

"Oh I think he is still with one of the other troupes." Tsuki said. Tsuki had spent a long time coming up with that story so that no one would get into any trouble.

"I see." Hisoka said. "Well, why don't you go to sleep and I'll wait up for hi." Hisoka suggested. Tsuki nodded and went straight to his tent.

Hisoka had only just sat down by the fire when Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, Yuri, and Tibiae came running towards him.

"HISOKA! HISOKA!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"We have a problem." Tatsumi said.

"Nani?" Hisoka said.

"Raphael was supposedly said he would check on the troupes but neither troupe saw him.

"What! But Tsuki said that Raphael went to go check on them and probably was still with one of them." Hisoka said as he jumped to his feet and almost burned his foot when his foot kicked the log.

"Well, When Eric came to check on Tsuki he said that he went to go check on one of the troupes." Tibiae said as there was a shaky tone in his voice. :He never came to us." Tibiae added.

"Nor us." Yuri said as he was getting as shaken up by this as Tibiae was..

They were about to head out to look for Raphael when they heard a scream.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Everyone was at a stand still when they suddenly saw Raphael running to them. However when he reached them everyone plugged their noses. "EWWWW!" They all said.

"Somehow I ended up in the woods and I was dressed. Then a skunk skunked me." Raphael said. "I can't get the smell out." Raphael said as he was starting to panic.

"Okay just calm down. Tomorrow is when we reach the top and then we can think of what to do about the smell." Tatsumi said.

"You mean I have to smell like this?" Raphael asked. But everyone had wasted no time in wanting to get away from him. Hisoka woke Tsuki up and helped him move his stuff in with him so that Raphael could sleep and not make Tsuki suffer to.

"So is what you guys did even things up?" Hisoka asked as he figured that Tsuki had to know something about this. "You can tell me tomorrow." Hisoka said as they laid dow in his tent and went to slee­p.

­-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the evening somewhere between six and eight pm:**_

"Hey Bon, Tatsumi, Tsuzuki!" Watari called to them as he spotted them coming up the path in a single file line with their troupes walking behind them and all plugging their noses and trying to keep away from Raphael who was now forced to walk by himself.

"Watari!" Tsuzuki started to run at Watari like a puppy excited to see his master has come home. However Hisoka grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and stopped him from doing that.

"What are you doing here Watari?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'll tell you after the kids leave on the helicopters. Watari said.

"It won't be on you forever." Tsuki said as he went back and walked with Raphael. "Just bathe in tomato sauce with your smelly clothes and that will take care of the smell." Tsuki said. He helped Raphael load his gear onto the helicopter.

"That's good." Raphael said as he smiled for the first time today.

"Well, see you at the next meeting." Tsuki said and he started to walk away.

"Hey Tsuki?" Raphael said. Tsuki turned around thinking he was going to call him some kind of name. "I'm sorry about scaring you guys." Raphael said. "But next time tell them to put shaving cream on me instead." Raphael said as he gave Tsuki a smile.

Once everyone had said good bye to Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi they all climbed onto the two helicopters and were soon gone.

"We didn't find anything strange at all." Hisoka said.

"Yeah I was expecting to at least see something.

"You did." Watari said. It turned out that what made the animal crazy like that was that someone had dumped a bad smelly toxic waste in the woods and t was the smell of the chemicals that made the animals go crazy. But turned out they got it taken care of fast when they heard that the cub scout troupes were coming in just a few days." Watari said.

"Really?" Hisoka and Tsuzuki had both said at the same time.

"Yeah really." Watari said. "Most of the animals have gotten it out of their systems with the exceptions of a few non-poisonous snakes and some skunks but we figure that they will be back to normal to soon." Watari added. "Sorry that it was a waste of your time." Watari said.

"Well, guess this was in a way a vacation after all." Tatsumi said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Tsuzuki why do you have a jar of candy in your hands?" Hisoka asked.

"It's for Chief Konoe. Now let's go." Tsuzuki said. The four of them then disappeared.

"Hey where's my candy jar?" A guy inside the cabin asked.


	10. Third Task: pt 1

­**_Wow I love the review. My muse died for the second task that is why it was ended like that but I promise this will be different._**

**The 3rd. Task**

(Part One)

Dark thunder clouds covered the night sky. The wind blew and while the trees cracked and swayed in the harsh winds a single building of gray brick stood up to it. Not even the pouring rain could make the scene any less creepy. The windows along with the building looked pretty old. There was so much dust on the windows that if someone passed by on the old forgotten dirt road they would only be able to see a small spot where the window was cracked and light shown through it.

While it was thundering with harsh winds outside, inside all was quiet and quite dark except for the light was shining just under the door that led to the basement. In the basement there were many strange jars that were full of weird things from worms to blood to even body parts. Spider webs covered most of the shelves, ceiling and windows. In the center of this gloom and creepy settings of the basement were the crazy doctor Muraki and someone who he seemed to know.

"Can you move now?" Muraki asked.

"Yes." A low whispering voice responded. "But my wings are still sore and my vectors won't come out." The whispered voice just a foot away from the light added.

"It will be alright. Now it is almost dawn. Do you remember the plan?" Muraki asked.

"Yes." The figure said.

Muraki went and placed a hand on the figure's shoulder. He smiled and spoke just one word. "Go."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Week later:**_

"This is so good." Tsuzuki said as he was walking down the streets of Kyushu. He was eating an Apple Pie and was really enjoying himself. When suddenly two girls both of which he knows actually ran and tackled him down to the ground.

"TSUZUKI-SAN!" Saya and Yuma both said at the same time.

"S-Saya-chan! Yuma-chan." Tsuzuki said as he was trying to get the girls off of him.

"Yes…" Both girls said.

"Can you get off of me please?" Tsuzuki pleaded as both girls while Petite in form was actually making him feel like he was being crushed. Both light brown hair girls got off of Tsuzuki

"Where's Hisoka-san?" Yuma asked.

"He isn't here." Tsuzuki said. "He said he just wanted to be alone today." He added.

"I see." Yuma said.

"He seems to want to be alone a lot." Saya said. "I mean ever since getting back from your last mission he just seems to want to be alone a lot." She added.

"You better of not done something to him Tsuzuki-san!" Yuma said. "Did you?" She asked as she got right up close to Tsuzuki.

"No I swear I didn't Tsuzuki said as he backed up and put his hand up in front of him.

­**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**­"Hisoka I said I was sorry."**_

_**­"I didn't mean to get my foot stuck in the hole of a tree, or to trip again and take us both into the water when I got my foot free."**_

_**­"Hisoka you are looking flushed. Do you have a fever?"**_

_**­"Are you alright Hisoka?"**_

'_Tsuzuki…'_ Hisoka thought to himself as he was sitting at a table just outside of Meifu. He was gazing at the cherry blossom trees. Hisoka put his hand to his heart as he can still remember how strangely his heart reacted before when he would think about Tsuzuki. Nothing happened this time when he thought about Tsuzuki this time.

"I only seen you lost in thought when you were worried about Tsuzuki and you asked me to look after him so he could have a break after seeing that girl die." Tatsumi said as he had a large orange envelope in his hands and was standing behind Hisoka who leaned his head all the way back and saw it was Tatsumi that spoke.

"Tatsumi …" Hisoka said as he looked at the more experienced Shinigami behind him.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

Hisoka sat up straight and looked away from Tatsumi. "N-no." Hisoka responded even though it was a lie but he wasn't going to tell Tatsumi how his heart throbbed when he thought about Tsuzuki during their last Task. _'He'd probably think I was nuts anyways.'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

"Good because Chief Konoe has another mission for you two." Tatsumi said as he handed over the orange envelope to Hisoka.

"Hai … "Hisoka said as he took the envelope and stood up to leave. "I'll go find Tsuzuki then." Hisoka said.

"Yes and see if you can find Saya and Yuma." Tatsumi said. "They are to go with you guys on this mission." Tatsumi said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hai …" Hisoka said as he turned and shimmered out of there.


	11. Third Task: pt 2

­**_Well, well, there is a new figure. I wonder what will happen. There may be a lot of suspense so make sure to read carefully for this third task might reveal something._**

**The 3rd. Task**

(Part Two)

"Oh! Osaka is so amazing." Yuma said. Both girls were looking at the many sights as they followed Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

"Why did Chief Konoe want them to tag along?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"I don't know, maybe so that they can go bother someone else for awhile." Hisoka whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about!" Yuma said as she had got between Tsuzuki and was hugging Hisoka's arm very tight.

"N-nothing," Tsuzuki said. Hisoka was trying to pull Yuma off his arm. "Look a puppet show!' Tsuzuki pointed out. Yuma let go of Hisoka's arm and ran with Saya to go watch. "Maybe now we can look over what we are supposed to do here." Tsuzuki said as he watched to make sure the girls were still at the puppet show.

Hisoka opened the envelope and read it. "There seems to have been a mysterious bunch of be headings in and near the Osaka castle." Hisoka said.

"Really?" Tsuzuki said as he was looking over Hisoka's shoulder.

"Hai, what's more is they are all females. Their bodies have also been drained completely of blood. Leaving the remains bone dry. The police here have no clue and no one knows how they lost their heads but it doesn't seem to have been done with any known weapon." Hisoka said. "Seems strange." He added as he put the paper back in the envelope.

"Hai …" Tsuzuki said as he was trying to think. "Then why did Chief Konoe want Saya and Yuma to tag along?" Tsuzuki wondered out loud.

"No clue. But we should wait for the show to end and find a place for the night since it is getting late." Hisoka said.

_**Late that night:**_

Two couples were walking towards the Osaka Castle. One was a very young sweet girl with blond hair and dark green eyes. She was holding hands with a tall man who had red eyes and white hair.

"Oh you are such a flirt." The woman said. "Do you take all your girlfriends out to your Castle late at night?" She asked.

"Maybe," The guys said in a whisper.

"Well, then shall we go in?" She asked. However, her question was answered by the simple ripping off of her head. The blood splattered out and the figure actually drank the blood by drinking from the spot her head had once been attached to. The figure then flew off into the night sky.

­

The next morning the streets were filled with news. Everyone was talking about it. Saya and Yuma had woke early and decided that they would go look for clues on their own.

"See I always knew Hisoka was a sound sleeper." Yuma said. "Good thing for us other wise we would have never got to see what this mission was." Yuma said. Says seemed a bit nervous. She didn't like the idea of beheaded females with their blood completely drained.

"Yuma? Do you think that we are to be used as bait? And that that's why Chief Konoe sent us with Hisoka?" Saya asked.

"Nope, I think he sent us to have us show that girls can do anything that those two can do." Yuma said.

Just then a guy had run right into Saya and both went falling to the ground. "Oh, sorry," The guy said. He got off of Saya and helped her to her feet. "I didn't mean it. I was in a hurry." The guy said as he tried to explain himself.

"Oh, Oh my," Saya said as she was staring into the most beautiful emerald green eyes that she had ever seen. The guy also had blond hair and seemed pretty well built. Saya was speechless as she just looked at the guy.

"Are you sure you are alright?" The guy asked as he was worried when Saya had gone speechless.

"Huh? Oh, Hai, I am alright." She said.

"I am Jacob Kagegason." The boy said as he did a small bow to both ladies.

"Oh I am Saya Torii and this is my friend Yuma Fukiwa. Saya said. Both girls did a respective bow.

­

It was nearly noon before Tsuzuki and Hisoka had found Saya and Yuma eating at a small restaurant called Kitashinchi with Jacob. "There you two are." Tsuzuki said as he and Hisoka were trying to catch their breaths.

"We had been looking all over for you! You should have told us where you were going!" Hisoka said. It wasn't so much as he was mad at them because his tone did suggest that. It was that he and Tsuzuki were worried.

"Hey calm down it was my fault." Jacob said. "I ran into them by mistake and just wanted to make it up to them." Jacob added. Hisoka looked at the guy. To him the guy was being a bit nosey as he wasn't talking to him but to Saya and Yuma.

"Hey is that a desert?" Tsuzuki asked as he was looking at Jacob's pie with huge eyes.

"Huh yes it is." Jacob said. He then looked at Tsuzuki's watch and sighed. "I must go ladies." Jacob said as he stood up. "But maybe I will see you later." He added as he kisses Saya's hand. Saya didn't say anything and she just watched Jacob leave.


	12. Third Task: pt 3

­**_I am so glad that there is someone reviewing my chapters. Tried to keep from jumping up and down like a small child. Well, on with the story I always say. Really on here I always say it. Well, exception to a few chapters lol._**

**The 3rd. Task**

(Part Three)

"Chishio, why haven't you continued to do what I requested you to do?" Muraki asked. The figure that was hiding in the shadow did not answer. "You disappoint me," Muraki said. "I guess you can not be counted on after all … son." Muraki said. He knew exactly what words to say to get the right reaction out of Chishio.

"They are watching the place well. I can't risk running into them. "The figure said. His voice didn't sound the same. It sounded as if it was in pain.

"You leave them to me. Just don't fail again." Muraki sad, "Now get some rest before you go out and stack out the next person." Muraki added. The figure walked off.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A new morning brought on what just felt like what was going to be a repeat of what they have already been doing. "Man, there has not been any action for nearly a whole week." Tsuzuki said as they were eating breakfast.

"Where is Saya?" Hisoka asked. "Every morning she is up and gone before we get up and every night she is gone before we go to bed." Hisoka said.

"I still think that going to bed at five pm makes no sense Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"Why do we do that again?" Yuma asked as she was hoping that the subject was going to just steer clear of where Saya goes off to.

"We do it so that we can get up and stack out the Castle all night long." Hisoka said.

­**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Jacob why do you look so worried?" Saya asked as she and Jacob were taking a nice walk in the park.

"Huh? Oh, I had an exam to take but I don't think I did to good on it. But it is nothing really." Jacob said. He gave Saya a smile. "So are you doing anything tonight?" Jacob asked. This was only the seventh time he asked.

"I'm sorry Jacob but …" Saya started to say.

"Don't worry; I get it you have to work." Jacob said. He sounded a bit annoyed and yet let down.

"I'm sorry but hey I can meet you by the castle and wait for you." Saya suggested.

"The castle? No there have been so many deaths there and I don't want you to get hurt." Jacob said. "Such a pretty face needs to keep her pretty self together." Jacob said. "Well, shall we meet here again?" Jacob asked.

"Hai." Saya said. The two then hugged and Jacob started to lean in to kiss Saya when he felt that they were being watched. It was a feeling that gave his spine chills.

"See you later." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek before going back the way they had just came.

"We better go and find her." Hisoka said as they opened the door of their room. Hisoka stopped and Tsuzuki ran into him and Yuma ran into Tsuzuki.

"Hey!" They both said to Hisoka.

"Sorry, am I late?" Saya asked as she was standing right outside the door.

"No, I was just heading out." Hisoka said as he walked past Saya.

"Wait up Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said as he followed Hisoka. This left Yuma and Saya alone.

"It's is almost two in the after noon." Yuma said. "Where did you guys go?" She asked.

"To breakfast, then we went to see a movie, then a walk in the park, and lunch at a small café." Saya said as she used her fingers to keep track of where she and Jacob had gone.

"Wow, when's the wedding?" Yuma asked.

­**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"She is only a girl." Tsuzuki said to Hisoka as they were walking down the street. "She deserves to be happy." He added.

"That is not the point." Hisoka said. "It is dangerous for both of them and Yuma shouldn't lie for Saya." Hisoka added. He had his hands in his pockets of his blue jean pants. The day was a bit windy and so it bothered Hisoka when the wind was blowing his hair.

"Saya just goes window shopping." Tsuzuki said.

"Everyday?" Hisoka said. "Tsuzuki haven't you been listening to what Yuma says every morning when we ask where Saya goes?" Hisoka asked as he looked at Tsuzuki with a mixture of surprise and annoyance in his face and tone of voice.

"Yuma has been saying the same thing everyday?" Tsuzuki said. There was Hisoka's answer.

"AGGG! Geez." Hisoka said as he smacked his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes for a few minutes before he turned and continued walking. Tsuzuki had to run to catch up because he was trying to figure out if Yuma had said the same thing everyday.

­**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was nearing midnight and the four Shinigami was surrounding the Osaka Castle like they have the past six nights.

"So are you going to see him again?" Yuma asked as she abandoned her position at the west corner of the castle to go over and talk with Saya on the east corner.

"I am going to surprise him by going to the meeting place right after we are done here." Saya said. "Can you continue to cover for me?" She asked Yuma.

Yuma gave a nod. "Good luck." She said and she went back to her position and waited.

"Man another six hours has went by and still nothing. "Tsuzuki said as he looked at his watch which now read 6:45 am.

"I think she is going off to see him every time we go to sleep." Hisoka said. "And why are you not at the south corner of the Castle!" Hisoka yelled as he just now realized that Tsuzuki was next to him.

"Okay okay." Tsuzuki said as he coward down by Hisoka's feet. "Hey Hisoka Your curse seal only appears when Muraki is close by right?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Hai, why do you ask such silly things?" Hisoka asked as he was starting to think that Tsuzuki had forgotten that part.

"Because, I can see part of it where your shirt is unbutton up by the collar." Tsuzuki said as he pointed at the two red marks he could he.

"_**AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka both said at the same time when they heard one of the girls scream.

When they reached Yuma they saw that she was doing battle with some strange bird monster that was twice her size.

"Well, I am pleased to see that you are here Tsuzuki." Muraki said. "Come to watch the fun?" Muraki asked. He gave the most satisfying and yet creepy smile that sends a chill up and down a person's spine and makes their hair feel like it is standing on end.

The bird monster was about to go at Yuma when Hisoka used a small scroll that had a spell on it to destroy the monster. A flash of white light and the bird like monster exploded. "Thank you Hisoka." Yuma said.

"What do you want?" Tsuzuki asked as he was glaring at Muraki. It was always known that the first time that Muraki had hurt a person he cared for Tsuzuki had loathed Muraki and wished nothing more then to try again to kill him.

"My my, aren't you happy to see me again?" Muraki asked. "Tsuzuki-san." He added. "She was." Muraki said. "I enjoyed her screams as she was taken away from here." He added.

"Tsuzuki, Hisoka! Saya was taken by a weird figure or creature. It was something that wasn't normal." Yuma said.

"Give her back!" Hisoka said as he made a run at Muraki but Tsuzuki grabbed him around his midsection to stop him.

"No. Hisoka he could hurt you." Tsuzuki said.

Muraki saw that the sky was starting to get lighter which meant the sun was going to come up. "Well, come find me if you can. But I must be going." Muraki said and he soon vanished.

­**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why did you not kill me you monster!" Saya asked. "Don't come any closer." She demanded as the Chishio started to step closer. "I said back off!" She yelled as she went to throw her shoe at him. The first one hit him. However, by the time she grabbed the other one the figure grabbed her hand. "Let go you--" She stopped when she saw beneath his crimson blood red eyes something was different and it was then she fainted.


	13. Third Task: pt 4

­**_I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Hell, I don't even own Hisoka's heart. Anyways, on with the chapters._**

**The 3rd. Task**

(Part Four)

"Uuuuhhhh…. Mmmm …… What happened?" Saya said. "Where …… am I?" She asked.

"So you woke up?" Muraki said as he walked into the only light in the dusty basement. "My you are a pretty specimen." Muraki said as he lightly ran his fingers from her chest on down her breast and ending at her belly button. "Wouldn't you agree?" He asked as he looked to the figure that was in the shadows. The figure turned his head away and did not say a word.

"You …" Saya tried to moved but it was only then that she realized she was bound to something, Something that was cutting into her skin and making her bleed out from them cuts. _'Why am I so weak?'_ She thought to herself.

Muraki laughed. His laugh echoed throughout the entire basement. He grabbed Saya by the top of her hair and forced her head back which cause the hairs that bound her to dig deeper into her already bleeding neck. "Don't you try to move. I want you alive when they come to see you die." He whispered in her ear.

"That's enough!" The figure said.

'_That voice.'_ Saya thought to herself.

"Oh? Does it bother you?" Muraki asked as he looked at the figure that was in the shadows still.

'_It can't be.'_ Saya thought to herself as she knew the voice very well.

"Guess you should have just killed her instead of bringing her to me." Muraki said. "Jacob." He added.

Hearing this Saya's eyes grew wide. This monster couldn't be the sweet young man named Jacob who she has been thinking of spending the entire night with when the job was over. "It can't be." She said quietly to herself.

"What are you trying to do Hisoka?" Yuma asked as she and Tsuzuki were watching Hisoka. "Hiso--" Yuma was cut off when Tsuzuki put a hand up to her.

"He is trying to get an imprinted image of where she might be at." Tsuzuki said.

"If it hasn't been to long I should be able to get an image by just touching where she had been standing at." Hisoka said as he was feeling around. _"Come on … The dumb thing happens when I don't want it to. Just please even if it is a small spark.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. Hisoka felt around for a long time when his eyes went wide.

­

"Jacob? Let me see … you please." Saya asked. Jacob gave a sigh and came into view. He looked the same as when she had last seen him earlier on in the day. "Where you the one that done those horrible things?" Saya asked. Jacob lowered his gaze and nodded. "Why? Why do that?" She asked as this brought tears to her eyes.

"Because he is my father Saya." Jacob said.

"What do you mean by that? You look nothing like him." Saya said.

_**(The Bold Italic words will mean something that has gone on in the past as Jacob tells his story.)**_

"Let me explain it." Jacob said as he got an old empty crate, flipped it upside down and sat on it looking up at Saya. "It started when I was just in my mother's belly.

"_**I am sorry that when I found your grandson someone had done something to him." Muraki said as he handed baby Jacob to his grandparents. "It will be hard but I think I can help you out by helping him adapt to this strange thing while I look for away to fix whoever made him into a Chishio." Muraki said.**_

"So he saved you from someone that had done something to you" Saya asked as she was trying to understand this.

"Hai, I was happy with them. Muraki would bring by some pigs' blood that would last me the whole week since I can only feed when I am a Chishio." Jacob said. "But then something happened when I was eight years old. Something that shocked me so much I became silent.

"_**Someone humans had killed your grandparents." Muraki said as he was talking to a ten year old Jacob. "They knew you were going to be in danger so just before the humans came in they called me and asked for me to take care of you." Muraki added.**_

"_**However when I got there I saw their dead bodies and you were in so much shock we went silent for three years." Muraki said.**_

"_**Silent …" Jacob said as he looked up at Muraki. Tears started to form in the boy's eyes.**_

"_**Yes but I knew you would come out of it one day so I took you with me. I didn't know that once you spoke the first words this morning that you had lost your memories of the past three years." Muraki said.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Jacob said as he started to cry.**_

"_**It is alright." Muraki said as he embraced the crying boy. "You are safe now son." Muraki said. "But to keep you safe we have to leave tonight. Or they will find you." Muraki said. "Now go pack."**_

"_**Hai."**_

"We had been safe her ever since and I led a double life." Jacob said. "School boy by day and revengeful monster at night." Jacob said.

"But why you killing then?" Saya asked.

"I owe it to him. I owe him my life and my death." Jacob said as he stood up and walked to a window. "The sun …" Jacob said quietly to himself as it was getting ready to set. He turned quickly to Saya. "Saya-chan, you are going to see something. Something that might frighten you. It is something that I can not control. But I can leave the room if you wish to not see me in that form." Jacob said.

"Don't talk silly thing." Saya said.

"Saya …" Jacob said.

"I want o … No I have a right to see who the one I love really looks like. Both during the day as well as night time." Saya said. Her eyes did not show a hint of fear and yet her vision started get blurry from the loss of blood.

"Saya." Jacob said. He walked over to her and was leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

­

"Hisoka are you sure it is this way?" Tsuzuki asked as he was trying to keep up with Hisoka as he had to run at a faster speed just to keep up with Hisoka who very much resembled an enraged bull chasing after that elusive red cape. That red cape being Muraki.

"Hai! Now hurry up!" Hisoka said. They were running through the dark woods that seemed to climb up the mountain. Tsuzuki had sent Yuma to go and get help since the monster that they had yet to see might be more then what they could handle.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Their lips were about to touch when Muraki turned up. "Jacob they are coming." Muraki said. "Once you change I want you to kill the girl and do not fail me again." Muraki said. "I am going out to see if I can have a little chat with them." Muraki added and he was gone again.

Before Jacob could speak sharp and burning pains came over his entire body. This made him double over and it worried Saya to the point that she was bleeding out more just because she was trying to reach him. When the change was done Jacob was now what he had been before a monster that killed many women.

Saya really worried about this and tried hard to get free but the bleeding continued with each effort. Jacob in his monsterious form walked up and freed Saya. "Jacob ..." Saya said.

"I won't let him have you." He said. Saya was to weak to stand up because of the blood loss. Jacob then picked her up. "Hold tight." He said as he opened his massive wings and gave just one flap. They sored through the air and crashed through the window. The only one that got cut was Jacob but he was alright with that. They landed on the roof and Jacob was about to take off again when Saya grabbed his arm.

"I won't let you."Saya said. But just then Jacob brought her into a kiss. The two embraced each other and did not let go. They only let go when Tatsumi got there.

"Take care of her." Jacob said and he flew off.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Muraki was fighting with Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Yuma. They weren't doing to good as Muraki still had his monsterious birds. However just when Tsuzuki was about to summon the fire bird something killed off them birds in an instant.

"What!" Muraki said as the birds fell to the ground. Someone landed behind him and Murai looked. He was surprised to see it was Jacob. "Jacob? Why?" Muraki said.

"Because I am tired of your lies." Jacob said. "I am taking my life back." He added.

"Jacob ..." Yuma said.

"Is he really Jacob?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka who gave a small nod.

"Hai, he may look different but his emotions are still the same." Hisoka said.

"Hell," Tsuzuki said. This angered him a lot since he did not like the fact that Muraki used Jacob and did this to him. Jacob charged at Muraki and the two ended up fighting each other. However the final blow was given when Muraki ahd took a eight inch dagger and stabbed Jacob right in the abdomen. Jacob fell to the ground and Muraki continued to stab him.elled. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were about to run to save Jacob by stopping Muraki when Muraki turned to face them.

"I'll be going now." Muraki said and he was gone.

Jacob was slowly getting to his feet but it was hard since he was stabbed eight times. "Try not to move." Yuma said as they went to Jacob.

"Saya is safe on the roof of the building just that way." Jacob said. When they looked they way he pointed Jacob vanished.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at Meifu Saya was in the hospital wing of the area just staring out the window. Some of her friends stopped by but she did very little talking. Saya was out of the hospital a week later and she looked in better spirits. She had decided that she would keep going and wait for the day that she would see Jacob again.


	14. Fourth Task: pt 1

­**_Okay I had just had a brain blast for the next chapter. Please tell me what you think and don't hold back._**

_**Oh and I am going to three haunted houses at Terror Town. So wish me luck.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 4th. Task**

(Part One)

"_MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"_

"_I am not a Monster!" Tsuzuki yelled as he was running from a group of kids. All who were throwing stones at him and yelling calling him a monster._

"_MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"_

"_STOP IT!" Tsuzuki yelled as he was now laying on the floor all curled up like a hurt scared animal. All went dark around him, but he could still hear the name calling._

"_MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"_

_It surrounded him and it did no good to plug his ears. The voices were inside his head. He had his eyes shut tight and his ears covered by his hands. "STOP!" He yelled out. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" He kept yelling that over and over again._

_Suddenly the voices stopped and there was a shadowy blurred figure standing in front of him. Tsuzuki gazed up at the figure. "W-who are you?" Tsuzuki asked. The figure said nothing but put a hand out to him. Tsuzuki started reaching for the hand. His heart was racing and his hand trembled as he reached out._

Just then Tsuzuki shot straight up in his bed. He was breathing hard and had tears in his eyes. Looking over at his clock it showed that it was still night time. "Two thirty in the morning?" HE said. "The bakery doesn't even open until at least six." He said.

Tsuzuki then got up and went to the bathroom. Upon returning to his bed he remembered his dream and the blurred shadowy figure that was reaching out to him. Tsuzuki couldn't help but to wonder about that figure. _'Who is it that was reaching out to me?'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself.

He lay back down in his bed and closed his eyes. His mind was now picturing that blurred shadowy figure. He didn't have a clue as to who would actually care enough about him to look past the fact that he was a monster.

­**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So where is our next task?" Hisoka asked as he gave a sigh. It was apparent that he wanted to hurry up and get back to work.

"It is right up your guys' alley." Chief Konoe said.

"Huh?' What is?" Tsuzuki asked as it was clear his mind had been on other things.

"Try to keep the attention on your job." Chief Konoe said to Tsuzuki. "This mission is in Kyushu. There seems to be a lot of miss placed souls that seem to leave a person's body and yet doesn't kill them just puts them in comas." Chief Konoe added.

"We have reason to believe it is because of a strange amulet." Watari said.

"Amulet?" Tsuzuki and Hisoka both said as they both were very curious.

"The Amulet was made from bad magic long ago but had been missing for a long time." Watari said. "It has the power to seduce men and is only active if a woman wears it around her neck." He added.

"Here is what it looks like." Tatsumi said as he handed out the papers to Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Looking at the photo it was of a necklace with what appeared to be a heart shaped amulet that had the Japanese symbol in the center that meant love.

"Well, let's go then." Hisoka said. He and Tsuzuki stood up and walked out.

­­­­­­­­­**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first place they went was the hospital. "Why are we here?" Tsuzuki asked as he had just past by a room where someone was vomiting into a garbage can.

"We need to see the families of the men that are in comas to find out what exactly happen." Hisoka said. Hisoka wasn't bothered by what he saw in each room he passed since he saw it for three years of his life while in the hospital. Tsuzuki however looked a little green. "I think the doctor said this was the latest patient to show up." Hisoka said.

They knocked on the door that had the number six zero four on it. "Come in." A girl's voice said. Hisoka and Tsuzuki both entered the room. It was completely white and the only thing that showed a bit of color was the purple vase that sat on the table next to the patient.

The young woman was the only guys' visitor. She was rearranging the red and oink carnations that were in the purple vase. "Richard loved Carnations." The girl said. While she was not crying her voice told that she had been crying. The woman had light brown shoulder length hair and hazel colored eyes. She had on a nice blue dress with ruffles in the sleeve and a blue ribbon on the front of the top of her dress. The Male in the bed had light brown hair that was short and rested a bit unevenly over his ears.

"We are really sorry." Tsuzuki said as he looked at the young male who seemed to be in his teens.

"How old his he?" Hisoka asked.

"Oh, Richard is just sixteen years old." The woman replied. Something changed in Hisoka when he heard that. His expression changed.

"Can you please tell us what happened? Miss …?" Tsuzuki said.

"Mitsukai and yes I can." Mitsukai said. "I don't know how he ended up like this but for nearly a week he had been seeing this girl and I was happy for my brother. Since our parents had passed on he had been looking after me and little Mike for a couple of years now and hadn't had a chance to be happy with Mike being sick on and off for a while now." Mitsukai added.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Mitsukai, I tell you she is wonderful." Richard said as the three of them were sitting down to eat diner. "She has such a sweet voice and is a very nice person. You should really meet her sometime." Richard added.**_

"_**Well, dear brother you should bring her over to have diner sometime." Mitsukai replied.**_

"_**Hai bring her Bro-Bro." Mike said before putting another bit in his mouth.**_

_**Later after diner Richard helped clean off the table and helped his little brother with his homework when he had gotten a phone call. "Yeah? Okay I'll be right over." Richard said and he then hung up the phone. "I need to go. But I will come back soon." He said and he kissed his younger brother and sister on the cheek.**_

"_**Okay but don't forget I have little league baseball practice tomorrow and next week is the game." Mike said as he hugged his big brother.**_

"_**Hai and I got Ballet after school on Friday." Mitsukai said as she hugged Richard.**_

"_**Don't worry I won't forget." Richard said and he left the house.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"What happen? Did he forget?" Tsuzuki asked.

Mitsukai shook her head. "No but as the days went on he changed. It wasn't until the second week that he started forgetting and would yell at us." Mitsukai said.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Bro-Bro!" Mike said**_

"_**Richard!" Mitsukai said as they both entered in the house. "Your little brother's team won!" Mitsukai called out. "Hey! There you are." She said as she found Richard sitting in a dark living room.**_

"_**Hey did you hear?" Mike asked as he went over to Richard. "We won!" Mike said. Mike was tugging happily on his brother's arm.**_

"_**Did you hear him?" Mitsukai asked when Richard did not respond. "And where were you? You missed it." Mitsukai asked.**_

"_**I was busy." Richard responded in a slightly cold tone.**_

"_**Busy doing what?" She asked while Mike was still tugging on Richard's arm.**_

"_**Will you stop that!" He yelled at Mike. "Gees that does get annoying!" Richard added as he stood up. He saw the hurt full looks in his siblings' eyes and gave a sigh. "I'm sorry I just had a long day." Richard said.**_

"_**It is okay I forgive you." Mike said as he hugged his brother.**_

"_**Me to." Mitsukai said as she hugged Richard as well.**_

"_**So how badly did you beat them?" Richard asked.**_

"_**Twelve to eight." Mike said excitedly.**_

_**They spent all day talking about the game. Then the phone rang again and like before Richard would leave after he hung up.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"It went on like that everyday." Mitsukai said. "And slowly the yelling got worse and he became more violent." Mitsukai added.

_**Flashback**_

_**CRASH!**_

"_**God dang it!" Richard yelled out. "Mike! Get in here!" Richard said. Mike had just finished setting the table when he went in up stairs to go see what his brother wanted.**_

"_**What is it Bro-Bro?" Mike asked.**_

"_**Didn't I tell you to not leave your toys in the hallway!" Richard yelled.**_

"_**H-Hai." Mike said.**_

"_**Then why don't you listen huh!" Richard yelled as he took hold of his little brother by the shoulders. "WHY! Why can't you get that through your head!" He yelled as he very lightly shook Mike. Mike was now crying.**_

"_**Richard?" Mitsukai said as she had the phone in her hand. She could hear Mike crying and Richard yelling so she started making her way up the steps.**_

"_**If you don't start listening I will throw away all your toys you here me!" Richard yelled. Mike cried and nodded.**_

"_**Richard." She said more firmly when she reached the hallway and saw what was going on.**_

"_**Answer me right!" Richard yelled again.**_

"_**Richard!" Mitsukai said in a more firm slightly louder tone.**_

"_**ANSWER!" Richard yelled louder.**_

"_**H-Hai I understand." Mike said as he was crying more then ever.**_

"_**RICHARD!" Mitsukai yelled at the top of her lungs. This seemed to snap Richard out of it and he looked really scared. Like he could not believe what just happened.**_

"_**I'm sorry little buddy." Richard said as he hugged his crying brother. He looked over at his sister and saw the phone in her hand. "Is it for me?" He asked. Mitsukai nodded and was actually frozen with fear. She handed Richard the phone and then went over to Mike and tried to calm him down before he would go into a coughing fit.**_

"_**I've got to go." Richard said as he was holding the phone in his hand still. "When I get back I will help you clean up alright?" Richard said as he hugged Mike who was now sobbing into his brother's shoulder. "There, there calm down or you might start coughing again. Then we will be forced to give you cough medicine. I know how much you hate that." Richard said. Mike nodded and gave his brother a hug.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Did he come back?" Hisoka asked.

"Hai but it was very late and he looked really tired. I was glad that I helped Mike pick up his toys otherwise he might have started yelling and maybe done something horrible." Mitsukai said and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Is it possible for us to speak to Mike and ask him about it?" Tsuzuki asked as he got the girl a tissue.

"Thank you." Mitsukai said. "But you can't talk to Mike because do to him crying even more and more he went into another coughing fit and at the exact same time he went into a coma." Mitsukai said. "He decided to sneak out and follow Richard because I guess he wanted to see this girl but when they found Richard's body they found Mike's body just right on top of him was Mike's body." Mitsukai said and it was then she burst into a full blown crying. "Why was it Mike to? He is just a ten year old boy." She cried out.

Tsuzuki tried to comfort her. "Where is your house at? Hisoka asked.


	15. Fourth Task: pt 2

­**_I love it when I am inspired. Well, keep reading and reviewing and I will keep typing and posting._**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 4th. Task**

(Part Two)

"We spoke to almost all of the patient's families and yet you only asked Mitsukai where her house is. Why is that?" Tsuzuki asked. "Hisoka?"

"It is because the doctor said that was the most recent ones." Hisoka said.

"Okay, then why were you asking what Mike's favorite toy was after we saw the little boy?" Tsuzuki asked. "Well, why?" He said again as Hisoka did not answer him. "His--"

"Because I needed to know alright!" Hisoka yelled at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked taken back by his sudden outburst. Hisoka looked away from Tsuzuki. "I have my reasons okay?" Hisoka asked. "Don't ask again let's just go." He added. They had just walked out of the hospital when a girl with golden blond hair ran into Hisoka.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." The girl said. She looked at Tsuzuki and could not help but to blush. "Sorry." She said and she hurriedly and walked away.

"Come on." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki followed Hisoka. They had gotten just half way to the house when Tsuzuki spotted the girl going into a small café. Something was different about her.

"Umm Hisoka you go on a head I'll catch up." Tsuzuki said. Before Hisoka could say a word. Tsuzuki was already going across the street and into the café.

"Gees he can never keep his mind off of food." Hisoka said and he continued on to the road that led to the house.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey there." Tsuzuki said as he spotted the girl at a small table.

"Hello." The girl said as she was playing with her hair while looking at the menu.

"Mind if I sit down here?' Tsuzuki asked as he looked into the girl blue eyes and smiled.

­**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hisoka had found the house and the inside looked pretty much normal. The only thing that showed proof of no sign of life was the smelly dirty dishes and the dust that seemed to be almost everywhere. "Okay, she said it was the downstairs' phone that he used the most." Hisoka said. He went over to the cordless phone and picked it up. He was hoping to get something however all he saw was Mitsukai sitting in the hospital.

He gave a sigh. "Not good enough." Hisoka said. He knew that his empathic vision only showed where someone is now but he was hoping to get where this strange girl could be at. "Okay Mitsukai said Mike's favorite toy was and old Teddy bear that had one eye missing and had its' left ear chewed on from when Mike was still a baby." Hisoka said.

He went upstairs and located the ten year old's room. It wasn't hard to find the right bear as it was right in front of the doorway. Right when he picked it up his eyes went wide and he gasped.

­**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You are so funny Tsuzuki!" The girl said as they were now walking down the dark street.

"Well, thank you Kathryn. I try my best." Tsuzuki said as he was laughing. "But really, where did you get that nice necklace?' Tsuzuki asked.

"What this old thing?" Kathryn asked. "Oh it has been with me for a long time." She responded.

"Can I see it?" Tsuzuki asked as he reached for it.

"No!" Kathryn said as she jerked away. "I mean not yet. Why don't you come into my house here and then I can let you see it?" She suggested. "I just don't want to lose it." She added quickly.

"Alright. Lead the way." Tsuzuki said.

­**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What is this place?" Hisoka asked as he seemed to be looking in on what seemed to be an old house. It was then that he saw the two brothers and the girl that had bumped into him outside the hospital. His eyes grew wide as he seen Richard try to save his little brother when the strange girl held up the amulet and sucked out their souls.

"_There isn't much time." _A voice said from behind Hisoka. When he turned around he saw two slightly transparent figures that were of Richard and Mike. _"I was going to tell her it was over and that was when I saw Mike had followed me."_ Richard said.

"_She is really scary." _Mike said. Both brothers' voices echoed like they were far apart. _"He is in danger."_ Mike added.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said. "Quick tell me how I can stop this from continuing?" Hisoka asked.

"_Break the ties that bind." _Richard said.

The next thing Hisoka realized was he was lying on the dusty floor of the boy's room. "Tsuzuki." Was the only thing Hisoka said as he got off the floor and ran. Hisoka's heart was full of worry. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Tsuzuki. He existed for Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki existed for him. Hisoka didn't want to lose him. HE didn't know how he knew but he knew exactly where to go.

­**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why won't you love me!" Kathryn yelled as she threw a chair at Tsuzuki who just merely dodged it trying to get close to her to grab the necklace from around her neck.

"Why don't you just give me the necklace?" Tsuzuki asked as the bread box missed him. "Sorry." He said as he charged right at her. Tsuzuki made a grab for the chair when Kathryn knocked him hard upside the head with another wooden chair. Tsuzuki was now knocked out and fell to the floor.

"Okay enough games." Kathryn said as she was breathing hard. "Now I will have your soul. If I can't have you then no one can." She said. She started to raise her hand to her amulet when Hisoka whack her from behind with the chair that she had used to knock Tsuzuki out.

"Sorry but he doesn't belong to you." Hisoka said as he stepped over the girl. "And neither does this." He added as he ripped the necklace from around her neck. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said as he went to check on his partner.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki said as he slowly opened his eyes. Hisoka gave a relieved sigh. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said as he gazed into Hisoka's green eyes.

"You can't have him!" Kathryn said as she charged right at Hisoka and tackled him to the ground.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said as he went to stand up but got a throbbing head ache. And ended up grabbing his head. He clenched his teeth together and his eye tightly shut.

"It's okay Tsuzuki." Hisoka said. "The girl seemed to pass out. I think everything is back to normal now as well." Hisoka said as he gently moved the girl off of him and was looking at the amulet in his hand.

"It broke?" Hisoka said as the amulet was now in pieces.

"What do you think it means?" Tsuzuki asked as he crawled over to Hisoka and laid his head in Hisoka's lap. His head was still pounding but somehow it felt as if it was pounding less when he was lying down and resting his head in Hisoka's lap.

"Break the ties that bind …" Hisoka said quietly to himself as he was running his fingers through Tsuzuki's hair.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked as he closed his eyes and just relaxed himself.

"Nothing." Hisoka said as he let the amulet fall out of his hands and watched it glow and disappear. Hisoka looked down at Tsuzuki and thought how close he came to losing him.

"Hey Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said.

"What?" Hisoka responded.

"I had a horrible dream last night." Tsuzuki said. "It was of me running and those same mean kids from my childhood throwing stones at me and calling me a monster." Tsuzuki added. "Are you sure I am human?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka gave a small sigh. "Hai, when been over this before remember?" Hisoka asked. "You are no more a monster then I am." He added.

"Good …" Tsuzuki said as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

Hisoka gave a small smile as he watched Tsuzuki sleep. He wished he could let him sleep but the lump on Tsuzuki's forehead told Hisoka that Tsuzuki might have a concussion. "Come on we need to get the girl to the hospital then you can sleep." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki was tired and his head was still hurting but he knew that Hisoka was right so he stood up and was holding his head. "I think the phone is over here unless she threw that at me to." Tsuzuki said as he was swaying and would have fallen had Hisoka not took a hold of Tsuzuki's left arm and helped him walk.

­**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Now the doctor said you need to take it easy." Hisoka said as he was helping a still very unbalanced Tsuzuki walk down the hallway of the hospital.

"I know but I need to see if they are alright now." Tsuzuki said. When they reached the room a small boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes came out of the room next door to Richard's "My brother and sister are in here." Mike said in an excited voice as he took Hisoka's hand and Tsuzuki's hand and led them to the room that was Mike's room.

"Hey!" Richard said when Mike brought Hisoka and Tsuzuki into the room. "So looks like you knew what we were saying huh?" Richard added. Mitsukai didn't have any idea what her brothers were talking about and neither did Tsuzuki but Hisoka knew.

"Thank you for helping us." Mike said as he hugged them both. Tsuzuki almost fell backwards when he was hugged but Hisoka had a good hold on him.

"Is your friend okay?" Mitsukai asked as Richard went over to help Hisoka get Tsuzuki more balanced.

"Hai he just has a bump on the head and will need to rest for a few days." Hisoka said.

­**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I don't see why I am going to be staying at your place for awhile." Tsuzuki said when they had returned to Hisoka's apartment after handing in their report. Chief Konoe decided to let the fact of not having a souvenir when he saw that Tsuzuki was not looking to good.

"Does a guy need a reason?' Hisoka asked as he had let go of Tsuzuki long enough to close and lock the door. He grabbed a hold of Tsuzuki around his midsection when Tsuzuki started to go off balance again.

"But Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said.

"Shush and get into my bed. You need to rest and I am not letting you stay by yourself until I know you will be alright. Got it?" Hisoka said as he forcefully pushed Tsuzuki into his bed. Tsuzuki didn't bother to fight with Hisoka as he didn't want to make Hisoka mad.

**Okay here is a small piece of what you will see in the next chappie.**

"_**Baka …" Hisoka said in a slightly low voice.**_

'_**That look scares me.' Tsuzuki thought to himself. 'His eyes look like they have the ability to shoot flaming daggers out. But I am just being silly. His empathy powers are the source of much of his power but they don't have the ability to do that.'**_

**Well, there you go. If you want more I want at least three reviews for this chapter.**


	16. Fifth Task

_**Many thanks to those that have hung in there with me for this long of a time. I hope you keep hanging in there with me and give me more reviews please.**_

**The 5th. Task**

_Pitch darkness, with no sound except for the sounds of his own running footsteps and the beating of his heart which was now in a panic. Apparently what he is in search of his him worried deeply. Just then the sound of yelling breaks the otherwise pretty much silent darkness_

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Came a voice followed by the sound of water running from inside the kitchen. There was also dark smoke drifting into the living room from the kitchen. "BAKA! He wouldn't." The green eyed youth said as he whipped the covers off of him and was already to the doorway of the kitchen before the blankets could float back down to the softness of the couch that he had slept on since his partner had his bed.

Hisoka ran into the kitchen and what he saw would make even a saint lose it. The stove had grayish bubbling stuff all over it and most of it was making it's way down onto the once nice wood floor to join the rest of the pile. On the counter was a soup pot that was the source of the grayish bubbling mess on the stove and floor. Hisoka knew this because it was bubbling over out of the pot and onto the counter. Hisoka saw on the table empty egg shells all over it and some of the yoke was on the floor. Also on the floor and table were several different bottles of spices. Hisoka saw that many were empty and noticed one was missing.

"Ouchie that really hurt." Tsuzuki said as he was turning off the water and wrapped a hand towel around his hand as he was starting to turn around. "I hope that Hisoka didn't wake--Hisoka!" The violet eyed tall man said as he saw Hisoka standing and looking very displeased at his partner.

"Baka …" Hisoka said in a slightly low voice. Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment and Tsuzuki knew that it wasn't good. Hisoka opened his eyes. His adorable green eyes that Tsuzuki loved most about the boy was glaring back at his violet eyes. Tsuzuki felt as if the sixteen year old's eyes would shoot out flaming daggers soon. Even though that would never happened. Tsuzuki knew that Hisoka was strong and knew the source of the boy's power was his empathy.

'_That look scares me.'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself. _'His eyes look like they have the ability to shoot flaming daggers out. But I am just being silly. His empathy powers are the source of much of his power but they don't have the ability to do that.'_ Tsuzuki thought as he started to smile. His smile faded when another thought came to mind. _'Or does his power give him that ability to?'_ Tsuzuki was broken out of his thoughts when Hisoka started walking towards him. "Hisoka please! Please don't be angry!" Tsuzuki started pleading desperately as he backed right into the kitchen sink.

Tsuzuki put his hands up and braced himself to be scolded by the blond haired boy. Tsuzuki's heart was pounding so he shut his eyes thinking that maybe it would lesson the scolding if he didn't look at those green eyes. Tsuzuki felt something touching his wrapped up left hand and he cringed. "Did you get burned?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki opened one eye and saw that Hisoka was un-wrapping his hand. Hisoka's eyes were no longer full of annoyance. However they were full of concern as Hisoka gazed at the red blistered area of his left hand.

"Hisoka …" Tsuzuki said. "Ummm no I'm fine it is nothing." Tsuzuki said as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. Tsuzuki let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding until then.

"Baka … " Hisoka said. "How did you get those bad of a burn?" Hisoka asked as he walked over to the pot which by now the lid was bubbled right off and was now on the floor with the rest of the mess. Hisoka looked in the pot and his eyes grew wide.

"Well, the funny thing about that is …" Tsuzuki started to say as he gave a nervous laugh and started to sweat. Hisoka reached his hand in and this shocked Tsuzuki. "Careful!." He said. Hisoka with drew his hand and what he was holding between his thumb and index finger was the missing bottle of spice. However it was no good now since it was pretty much empty and half way full of the grayish bubbling stuff. "Hisoka … I …" Tsuzuki started to say. " I sowwy." Tsuzuki said in a cute sort of boyish way.

"Forget it." Hisoka said with a deep sigh as he went to the sink. He didn't look at Tsuzuki who like always had sprouted puppy ears, puppy paws, and a wagging puppy tail. "Just you should have waited for me to get up." Hisoka said. Hisoka was running cold water over the empty bottle. This way when he would throw it away it wouldn't cause any possible fires. "How's that bump on your head?" Hisoka asked.

"The bump is fine." Tsuzuki said as he felt the place where he still had a bump at. Their last task was pretty much a blur to Tsuzuki thanks to the bump. Just then one of the blisters on his hand was forming another blister and had caused the blister next to it to pop. Tsuzuki made a small almost silent yelp. Tsuzuki started to bring his finger to touch the pus that was coming out of the popped blister.

"Don't, it will only hurt more." Hisoka said. He didn't even look at Tsuzuki and knew that Tsuzuki was going to try that. Hisoka finished cooling the bottle off and took some pot holders and went over and grabbed the pot. It took a tiny bit of effort but Hisoka got the pot into the sink and placed the pot holders down next to the sink.

"So are you going to try it?" Tsuzuki asked as his tail wagged more.

"No." Hisoka said. He turned and saw the sad look in His twenty six year old partner's violet eyes and gave a defeated sigh. "What I mean is no not yet. It is to hot and we don't need both of us to get burned." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki was about to clap his hands together when Hisoka grabbed his left wrist but he grabbed it gently. "Come on we need to take care of this." Hisoka said. The boy didn't wait for any responses. He just guided Tsuzuki into the bathroom. "Here sit down." Hisoka said as he put the toilet lid down.

Tsuzuki didn't argue he just sat. Hisoka started rummaging through his medicine cabinets taking out a roll of bandages, surgical tape, and peroxide. Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said.

"What?" Hisoka said as he had got out a dry wash cloth and was now running it under the faucet in the bathroom.

"Why did you have me stay at your place?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I already told you." Hisoka said. "Someone needed to keep a close eye on you." Hisoka said. Some how Tsuzuki wasn't sure if that was Hisoka's honest answer but he didn't push it. "This should help cool it." Hisoka said as he placed the cold, wet wash cloth on Tsuzuki's blistered hand. Even though some of the blisters popped when this was done it still gave Tsuzuki a nice relief as his hand started to stop feeling like it was on fire.

"Yeah but Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said. Even though he didn't want to push the matter he felt he needed to know why? "But why you? I mean I am sure Tatsumi could have done it." Tsuzuki said. "So why?" He asked.

Hisoka was quiet. To be honest he knew why deep down but didn't want to sound stupid. "Okay that is enough time." Hisoka said as he gently took hold of Tsuzuki's hand and removed the now warm wash cloth from his hand. "This might sting a tiny bit Tsuzuki but it is for your own good." Hisoka said as he opened the peroxide and started to slowly tip it so that as it poured out it stayed on the blistered burned area. This did sting and while Tsuzuki didn't move pain tear filled his eyes just a little bit.

They watched it fizz and cover almost his whole hand. When the fizzing started to stop Hisoka took another clean wash cloth and ran cool water over it then started to clean off the peroxide because if that was to be left on it could cause an infection as well. Hisoka went back to the cabinet and took out a bag that had cotton in it that was flattened and rolled up to fit in the bag that was labeled cotton rolls. Hisoka took out just enough and placed it lightly over the burn. He then got the bandages and started wrapping Tsuzuki's hand.

For some reason Tsuzuki's heart started to beat faster. Even though his hand was still hurting under all that pain he could still feel Hisoka's soft fingers. Hisoka finished up by taping the bandages in a way so that Tsuzuki could still at least use the two fingers that weren't burned and still keep the bandage on. "There." Hisoka said as he stood back up and started putting the things a way and wiping off the sink.

"Thank you Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as he stood up. Tsuzuki was starting to move to leave just as Hisoka was turning around to do the same thing. They both ended up facing each other and while the other didn't know it their hearts were beating faster then normal. Just then and with out warning they got closer and closer and closer and closer until their lips touched each other.

'_Why am I …'_ That was the last thought that Hisoka had before blackness came over his eyes. When he awoke he found that they were no longer in the bathroom.

"I am glad you are a wake." Tsuzuki said. It took Hisoka a couple of minutes to remember what had happened and he had no clue that he was in the living room lying on his couch with his head in Tsuzuki's lap. Tsuzuki was lightly running his fingers of his right hand through Hisoka's hair.

"What happen? Where are we?" Hisoka asked. HE didn't want to move. He felt comfortable , relaxed, and happy where he was at.

"Well, you fainted after we kissed." Tsuzuki said as he was starting to blush. "And you are on the couch in the living room." Tsuzuki added.

"Okay," Hisoka said. "And where are you at?" Hisoka asked as he couldn't see Tsuzuki.

"On the couch with you." Tsuzuki responded.

"Oh …" Hisoka said. "I can't see you." He added.

"Well, that is because you have your head in my lap and your face is turned to the side so that is most likely the reason for that." Tsuzuki said.

"I see … That's nice …" Hisoka said. He started to close his eyes when he opened them suddenly again as if his mind just woke up. "Wait … What!" Hisoka said as he sat up straight. "Why? … How? … I mean … You and I … We kissed?" Hisoka asked. He seemed to be very confused.

_**Flashback**_

_**'Why do I feel this way?' Tsuzuki thought to himself while they were kissing. He wasn't scared of this new strange thing they were doing. In fact he loved it and hoped it to never stop. However it did and fear set in as Hisoka was starting to fall to the floor. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said.**_

_**He managed to catch the falling boy before he hit the ground. Bringing Hisoka back up to him he saw that his eyes were closed. 'What should I do?' Tsuzuki thought to himself. 'The couch … Yeah I'll take him over to the couch.' Tsuzuki thought to himself. He then picked up Hisoka who for a sixteen year old he was pretty light.**_

_**Tsuzuki cradled Hisoka in his arms and Carried him into the living room and laid him gently on the couch. "Hey Hisoka wake up." Tsuzuki said as he lightly shook the boy on the shoulder. However he started to panic more when this didn't work. "What should I do now? What? What?" Tsuzuki said as he was pacing. "That's it, I'll call Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said. Tatsumi was pretty smart and would always come to help Tsuzuki if Tsuzuki asked.**_

_**ring-ring-ring**_

"_**Come on Tatsumi pick up. I need you." Tsuzuki said as he was pacing again.**_

_**Hello?**_

"_**Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki said in a happy and yet panicked voice.**_

_**Hai, What's wrong Tsuzuki? You sound like you are worried.**_

"_**Tatsumi! It's Hisoka! I think he is dead!" Tsuzuki almost yelled into the phone.**_

_**What are you talking about**_

"_**Well, we were in the bathroom and Hisoka and I were …" Tsuzuki couldn't bring himself to say it.**_

_**You and Hisoka were doing what?**_

_**Tsuzuki took a deep breath and gritted his teeth which caused him to bite his tongue since it was between his teeth. "OW!"**_

_**Tsuzuki?**_

"_**We were kissing." Tsuzuki said.**_

_**What?**_

"_**Yeah it is a long story but then for no reason Hisoka started to fall to the ground and I placed him on the couch and tried to wake him but he won't wake up. I don't know what to do!" Tsuzuki said as he was almost speed talking.**_

_**Okay first thing is, you need to calm down okay?**_

"_**Hai." Tsuzuki said. Tsuzuki started to take a few relaxing breaths. "Alright." He said in a more calmer tone.**_

_**Next thing is you need to remember that Shinigami are already dead so it probably is something else.**_

"_**Oh right." Tsuzuki said. Tsuzuki felt silly for thinking that now and was blushing.**_

_**Why don't I come over and you can explain it all to me.**_

"_**Alright." Tsuzuki said.**_

_**I'll be over soon and stay calm. You are a Shinigami to after all.**_

"_**Oh yeah heh." Tsuzuki said.**_

_**Bye.**_

"_**Bye." Tsuzuki then hung up the phone and now he felt really silly. "I guess there is nothing else to do but wait." Tsuzuki said. He looked down at the passed out form of Hisoka and his heart about nearly purred. Then without any reasons that he could think of Tsuzuki went over to Hisoka, Picked up his head, then sat down, and laid Hisoka's head down in his lap.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

'_So that is what happened.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. He put his finger tips to his own lips and seemed to have a confused look in his eyes.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as he started to bring his hand up to Hisoka's shoulder when Hisoka Suddenly stood up. "Are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked. "If you want you can lie back down and wait for Tatsumi to get here." Tsuzuki suggested as he smiled warmly at Hisoka.

Hisoka didn't say anything for a moment. His mind seemed to be more of a mess then the kitchen. Tsuzuki stood up and placed a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. Finally Hisoka spoke. "How about this." He said. "You and Tatsumi take up the task of cleaning up the kitchen and save me some of the stuff you made. I'll take care of the task of getting new spices and eggs." Hisoka suggested.

"Are you sure?" Tsuzuki asked as he didn't want Hisoka to have to leave. Especially when he felt they needed to talk about the thing that happened before Hisoka had fainted.

"Don't worry. I was going to need to get a few things anyways." Hisoka said. "So I will be fine." He added as he went to the door and put his shoes on. He had just opened the door to leave when he nearly ran into Tatsumi.

"Well, it seems that all you did do was faint." Tatsumi said. He was smiling and was glad that Hisoka was alright.

"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki said.

"Hi Tatsumi." Hisoka said. "I'll be back soon." He added as he walked past Tatsumi. Tatsumi was a bit puzzled and when he turned to Tsuzuki he saw Tsuzuki was gone. Tatsumi heard some noises coming from the kitchen so he shut the door and respectfully like always took off his shoes and went into the kitchen.

"Well, I could have three chances to guess but I only need one." Tatsumi said. "You were cooking weren't you?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hai, but I am still not that good at not making messes." Tsuzuki said as he was blushing.

Tatsumi went to the cabinet under the sink and got out the cleaning supplies. "Why don't I assist you and you can tell me everything." Tatsumi suggested.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were busy cleaning and talking Hisoka was walking down the street and he was lost in his own thoughts. _'Why did we kiss?'_ Hisoka thought to himself. _'and that feeling that I felt. What was it?'_ Hisoka's mind was full of questions and yet there were no regrets at all. No regrets for the strange feeling inside him and absolutely no regrets for the kiss. Hisoka didn't even regret the fact that he fainted and woke up in Tsuzuki's arms.

Hisoka kept walking down the street and many people stopped to stare at him. Some even giggled. This started to bother Hisoka and just when he was about to yell at his red haired girl for giggling and pointing at him a voice spoke.

"Well, this is unexpected." Hisoka knew that creepy voice all to well. He slowly turned around, his heart was pounding but it wasn't the same pounding as when he was with Tsuzuki. No this pounding was of dread. When he completely turned towards the voice he meets the silver eyes of the man that all the Shinigami hated.

"Muraki." Hisoka said.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So that is when you guys kissed?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hai." Tsuzuki said. The two guys were done with the table and counter top. Now they were starting on the floor. "The strange thing is that I think I enjoyed it. I have a feeling that Hisoka did to. At least up to the point of fainting. Is that strange or wrong to feel like that?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Tsuzuki … Walking blind folded in a pitch dark area is strange, that pot of whatever it is you were cooking is strange, even walking out in public in a white T-shirt and boxers would be strange. However, What you two guys feel and what you did was not strange at all." Tatsumi said in a reassuring voice while he used his free hand to push his glasses up.

"Really?" Tsuzuki said. "That makes me so happy to hear--"

"You love him don't you?" Tatsumi asked.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked as this question caught him off guard and stopped him from going to hug Tatsumi for telling him that it wasn't strange to do what they did.

"You love him and he loves you." Tatsumi said. "It is just that neither of you know how to tell the other.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you want?" Hisoka said as they had just entered the store and Hisoka picked up a basket and began his shopping.

"Just curious is all." Muraki said as he continued to follow him all through the store.

"Curious about what?" Hisoka said as he was getting annoyed at Muraki. It also didn't help that people were staring at them.

"What happen with you today? Or should I ask last night?" Muraki asked.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened." Hisoka said. Hisoka had picked up a carton of eggs, bread, a half gallon of milk, and a new set of spices. He was now making his way to the checkout.

"Well, that is good then." Muraki said. Muraki had continued to follow Hisoka and what is more Muraki started to laugh just a tiny bit.

This got to Hisoka and so once outside the store with two bags in his hands he turned and faced Muraki. "What is so funny?! And Why are you following me?!" Hisoka yelled. Muraki was still laughing a tiny bit and it was starting to get on Hisoka's nerves. Hisoka was tempted to sock Muraki right in his jaw but he didn't Mainly because his mind was on other things.

"You must really love him to be out here like this." Muraki said. While he stopped laughing he was still smirking.

"Like what!" Hisoka said. "Muraki if you don't leave I will kill you on the spot!" Hisoka yelled out. This had many people stopping and staring now.

Muraki wasn't fazed by this. He started to walk past Hisoka and stopped only to whisper in his ear. "Love him as long as you can child because I will have him soon enough ." Muraki then stood straight up and proceeded to walk. "And I won't be distracted by your white T-shirt and boxers like I was today." Muraki added.

"What …" Hisoka then looked down and started to turn a dark shade of red. He now knew why so many have giggled and stared at him. It was because with all that had gone on today he had forgotten to change into some clothes. What was worse is it had just then started to rain. "Dang it." Hisoka said and he broke into a run making sure to hold onto the bag that had the eggs so they didn't break. What was more the people probably stared more as the markings of the cursed seal that only appears on his chest, abdomen, back, and arms when ever Muraki is nearby or is pretty powerful the people could see parts of the curse on his arms.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thank you for your help Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said as they finished cleaning up the kitchen. "Are you sure you will be alright to walk in this rain?" Tsuzuki asked as he walked Tatsumi to the door.

"Hai, don't worry about me Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said. "I'll just vanish when I get out into the hallway. I have to be getting to work anyways. So you enjoy your week off." Tatsumi said. He had just opened the door and was about to walk out when he almost ran into a very wet and breathless Hisoka. "I see you made it back safely Hisoka." Tatsumi said. He then stepped back and allowed Hisoka to come in. Once Hisoka was inside Tatsumi started to leave. He stopped and turned to face Tsuzuki and Hisoka who was dripping wet and the markings were only just now starting to disappear. "And Tsuzuki? It isn't wrong to be in love." Tatsumi said and he turned and left.

Hisoka shut the door and looked at Tsuzuki. The two stared at each other and it was Tsuzuki that spoke. "Muraki didn't hurt you did he Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Huh? Oh …" Hisoka said as he looked down. "No he just wanted to tell me I was in my pajamas." Hisoka said. Hisoka was starting to blush. The two were quiet once more. Then Hisoka spoke again. "Tsuzuki?"

"Hai?" Tsuzuki responded.

Hisoka raised his head up and looked at Tsuzuki. "Do- do you really love me?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki didn't respond he just stood there. Hisoka started to lower his head when Tsuzuki walked up to him and embraced him. "Tsuzuki …" That was the only word that would come out.

"Hai, I do love you." Tsuzuki said in a low whisper into Hisoka's ear. Hisoka wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki. "So what did you bring me?' Tsuzuki asked finally. Green eyes gazed into violet eyes and violet eyes gazed into green eyes.

"Hai, This." Hisoka said The two kissed again. Hisoka dropped the bag with the eggs in it and Tsuzuki actually carried Hisoka off into the bedroom.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Seven hours later**_

Hisoka and Tsuzuki were lying in bed with nothing on them except the blanket. Tsuzuki had gotten off of Hisoka and was lying next to him with one arm behind his head. Hisoka's hands were above his head where Tsuzuki placed them. Both were breathing harder and sweating although it is probably mostly from the fact that Hisoka was soaked to the bone from the rain to. "Are you sure you are okay with this Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"That is the third time you asked me." Hisoka said. "First when we started and the second time was during." Hisoka said. "And both times I said yes and I am sure a few times in between those times I said I love you." Hisoka responded.

"I was just making sure." Tsuzuki said. They both were feeling really good about what had just gone on and neither regretted it.

"But are you okay with the facts that not only are we both no longer virgins but also that you got this instead of sweets?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki sighed happily and gave a nod. "This is better then sweets." Tsuzuki said. "But you know we are going to have to buy more eggs since the other ones you bought are only okay to be out for only five hours and we have gone longer then that." Tsuzuki said.

"That's fine." Hisoka said. He then rolled over to his side and crawled over until he was close enough to Tsuzuki and he lay back down and laid his head and part of his body on Tsuzuki's chest. "Besides when I dropped the eggs I heard some of them crack so I would have to of gone back anyways." Hisoka said.

"Well, I'll come with you this time." Tsuzuki said as he embraced Hisoka who had just then started scooting himself upward. "Then this way I can protect you better." Tsuzuki added.

"But you should still be resting since you have a bump on your head from our last mission." Hisoka replied.

"So, you had fainted, went to the store in your Pajamas, ran into Muraki, and ended up soaked to the bone from the rain. So, you really shouldn't be going out either." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka gave him a smile. "Alright, we'll both go. But not right now." Hisoka said and he then leaned in and the two kissed again. Apparently they wanted to go a second round.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Now that was sweet. Here is a taste of what is in the next chapter:**_

"_**It's Jacobs, Jacob Kagegason." Jacob said. Both boys seem to almost jump for joy when they finally could place a name to the man. "Where are you two headed off to?" Jacob asked.**_

"_**To the forest." Yuu said. "We are going to do some exploring there." He added.**_

"_**Yeah! You want to come?" Yuri asked.**_

"_**The forest?" Jacob said. He then thought for a moments and just when the boys thought he would say no Jacob stood up. "Sure why not." He said as he smiled at the two boys.**_

_**There you go. Oh and I require three reviews for the next chapter. Okay? Have a nice day/Night (Depending on what time you all read this)**_


	17. The Dangerous Encounter: pt 1

_**Many thanks for the reviews and I really hope that you guys continue to review my story. Well, anyways things seem to be getting more and more twisted about. I mean really who could have guessed that Hisoka and Tsuzuki loved each other? Will, this effect their partnership or even their work they do? Who knows?**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Dangerous Encounter**

(Part One)

The sky was dark with the only light coming from an occasional airplane. There was a figure flying in the dead of night. The figure had black wings and was having to clutch its chest every time it took in and let out a deep breath. This figure had been wounded sometime ago and he even surprised himself that he was still alive. His mind was full of images of the one girl he fell in love with just almost a month ago and his heart was filled with the rage of anger and hate towards the one man that hurt the girl.

The figure smelled the air and a determined look came to his crimson red eyes. The figure gave a big smirk. "It seems that I have your scent now." The winged figure said as he let out a rattled sigh. His body had been aching for a long time and yet he did not listen to it. He just told himself one thing over and over in his mind. _'Not yet … Not yet … Not yet …'_ That thought was thought through his mind so much that he felt as if his body has memorized it.

Below him he started seeing some lights. The scent he was tracking was coming from that small village. His heart skipped a beat as he began his descend to the village below. "I am coming after you … Father."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Three days later:**

The sun was shining very brightly and the cool November weather was pretty nice. At a small Inn Just on the edge of the forest a girl about in her late twenties had just taken the garbage out. Another girl had followed her out. The two seemed to be talking. "So the boy had hardly said a word Maggie?"

"No not hardly a word at all Haruka and don't call me by my middle name. You know my first name is Michiru." Michiru replied.

"Right …" Haruka said as she gave a sigh. "You know, I have known you since we were kids living next door to one another and you didn't mind me calling you Maggie back then." Haruka said. Haruka even though she was a girl felt more at ease wearing clothes like loose pants that have a few holes in them and T-shirts that hid her female parts. Haruka had short Sandy Blonde hair and wore boots. She also had blue eyes.

"No, you just never listened when I told you not to call me that." Michiru said. "Watch you will forget and be calling me Maggie by diner time." Michiru said. Michiru had long brown hair and loved to show off that she was female by wearing dresses, blouses, and even skirts. She had on High heel blue shoes. Michiru had green eyes.

"Whatever, Why don't you rest and let the man handle the garbage." Haruka suggested as she took the two bags of garbage out of Michiru's gently hands.

"The man huh?" Michiru said. "Well, show me a man and I'll let him do it." She joked.

"You are really funny Michiru." Haruka said. Haruka had lifted the two bags of garbage and dropped them into the dumpster. "There you go." Haruka said. She turned around and rubbed her hands together.

"Thank you Haruka." Michiru said. She then turned and looked up at the windows of the Inn that her and Haruka owned and ran. The third window up a young man was staring out the window. The man had Emerald greed eyes as well as blonde hair. "I still don't get how a guy like that could go so long with so many injuries." Michiru said.

"He still hasn't told you anything?" Haruka asked as she put a hand on Michiru's shoulder. Michiru shook her head and Haruka gave a sigh. "Yeah he hasn't told me anything either." Haruka said.

"Hello! Mother!"

"Hi mother!"

Haruka and Michiru turned around just in time for two boys to give them a hug. "Hello Yuu honey." Michiru said as she hugged her son.

"Did you have a nice day at cub scouts Yuri?" Haruka asked as she was hugging her son.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Pause:**_

_**(Yuu and Yuri were in this story before. So all of you should know who they are.)**_

_**Un-pause:**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Yeah it was awesome!" Yuri said. "Our scout leader is cool but the one we had for our hiking/camping trip was way cooler." Yuri said. It was plain to see that the two boys really missed Tsuzuki.

Yuu looked up at the same window as Michiru had just looked up at seconds before. "That guy is strange." Yuu said.

"Yuu!" Michiru said.

"Well, he is." Yuu said. "I mean he sleeps a lot and when he isn't a sleep he stares out the window. I mean does he even eat at all?" Yuu asked.

"I agree with you man." Yuri said. "But I don't think he is strange. I think he is cool." Yuri added.

"You think everyone right down to a bug is cool Yuri." Yuu said.

"Okay! You two I think we need to get off the subject of the mysterious new guy and on to anther subject." Haruka said.

"Hai, like homework." Michiru said. Both boys complained but only under their breath as they and their mothers went back inside.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Elsewhere, two girls about five and six years of age were leaving the doctor's offices with a young couple. The two girls were itching at their stomach, face, thigh, and everywhere else they could reach. An older man with silver hair came out. The man had on a white suit and wore glasses. He had silver eyes and his left eye was slightly out of view.

"Thank you so much Doctor." The girls' father said as he and his wife gave a respectful bow.

"Hai thank you. You are truly your grandfather's grandson." The woman said.

"Think nothing of it." Muraki said. "And you two little girls stay out of that Poison Ivy." He added as he knelt down to their level and rubbed both of them on the head. He had gloves on so he wouldn't catch anything.

The two girls giggled. "Don't worry; we are going to be putting a fence up in our yard today so they won't go wandering off." The girls' father said.

"Make sure you do that and remember the cream goes on them three times a day." Muraki said. The family gave one more bow then left. Muraki went back inside and closed the door. His small hospital was also his home for now. Muraki went back into his office and closed the door behind him. He went over to his desk. Sitting down he reached in the draw and pulled out a file he had always looked at and had memorized it by heart.

He took out the photo that was pretty worn and slightly faded. Touching the photo with the tips of his fingers he spoke only one word. "Tsuzuki …"

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yuri and Yuu were on their way out. They had finished their homework and wanted to go do some explorations in the forest. They were talking excitedly about it. When they stepped out onto the front porch they stopped in their tracks as they saw someone sitting in a chair. "It is that strange man that we found three days ago." Yuu said to Yuri. "Come on lets go." Yuu said but Yuri walked right up to the man.

"Hi I'm Yuri." Yuri said as he smiled at the man. The man didn't say anything and he didn't seem to be looking at Yuri either. Yuri saw he had a shirt on and it was the one he had on the day he came here. The holes in his shirt showed where he had been stabbed at. "You know our mothers could probably sew that for you or get you a new shirt and pants altogether seeing as you have blood stains on your clothes." Yuri added. Yuri looked at Yuu and the two shrugged. The two boys started going down the steps.

"I am not strange." The man said.

"What?" Yuri said as he looked back at the man who was now looking at both boys.

"Then why haven't you spoken until now?" Yuu asked.

"Had no reason to." The man replied. Now that both boys knew it was him that spoke they smiled. But it was only Yuri that got closer.

"What is your name sir?" Yuri asked. Yuu thought his friend was nuts for getting so close. However he thought he was nuts for just stopping to wait for an answer.

"It's Jacobs, Jacob Kagegason." Jacob said. Both boys seem to almost jump for joy when they finally could place a name to the man. "Where are you two headed off to?" Jacob asked.

"To the forest." Yuu said. "We are going to do some exploring there." He added.

"Yeah! You want to come?" Yuri asked.

"The forest?" Jacob said. He then thought for a moments and just when the boys thought he would say no Jacob stood up. "Sure why not." He said as he smiled at the two boys.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Where are those two boys?" Michiru said. "It is almost diner time." She said. Haruka had just come back with the guests orders. "Haruka did our boys come back yet?" Michiru asked.

"No and get this, I went to that man's room and knocked but there was no answer." Haruka said.

"Well, that is no surprise he never answers." Michiru said. "Did you enter in the room?" She asked.

"Hai and he weren't there. That was the strange thing." Haruka said. Just then they heard the front door open and close. "Yuu! Yuri!" Haruka called to them.

"Hai Mother." Yuri said as he and Yuu both came into the kitchen. Both boys were dirty and looked like they were having a good time with whatever they did in the forest.

"Where have you two been?" Michiru asked. "It is almost time for diner." She added.

"We were just in the woods exploring with Mr. Kagegason." Yuu said.

"He said we called call him Jacob you know." Yuri said to his friend. The boys' parents looked a bit puzzled.

"Who is Jacob Kagegason?" Haruka asked.

"Me." Jacob said as he was in the kitchen doorway. Michiru almost dropped the spatula into the stove's fire when they saw the man that they had been looking after for three days not only out of his room but also standing in their kitchen doorway.

"Yeah and mom you wouldn't believe the stuff he knows about." Yuri said excitedly.

"Yeah, He knows stuff that we won't learn until we are in our last year of boy scouts." Yuu said.

"Well, it is good that you do come out of your room." Michiru said. "I guess you should wash up to." Michiru added as she smiled at Jacob.

"Alright." Jacob said. He then turned and began to make his way down the hall.

"Hey!" Haruka called to him. Jacob stopped and turned to face her. She was standing in the hallway with her hand on the kitchen door. "You need any help in getting your bandages of?" She asked. Jacob smiled at her and then shook his head. "Okay …" Haruka said. "Well, diner will be in an hour or so." She said. Jacob gave a nod and then continued on his way.

"Haruka please come and help me." Michiru said.

"Alright Maggie." Haruka said and she went back into the kitchen.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"This place …" Muraki said as he was standing outside and looking at the orange glow that shown across the sky as it signaled that the sun was getting ready to set. A smile crept across his pale face. "I wonder where you could be at … " Muraki said as his gaze left the setting sun. "… Jacob …"

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jacob had just finished eating and was actually helping to clean up. "Boy you are so helpful." Michiru said. "I bet you will make some girl very lucky someday." She added.

Jacob started to blush. "Actually there is already someone. Someone I think of a lot." Jacob said.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Oh, Oh my," Saya said as she was staring into the most beautiful emerald green eyes that she had ever seen. The guy also had blond hair and seemed pretty well built. Saya was speechless as she just looked at the guy.**_

"_**Are you sure you are alright?" The guy asked as he was worried when Saya had gone speechless.**_

"_**Huh? Oh, Hai, I am alright." She said.**_

"_**I am Jacob Kagegason." The boy said as he did a small bow to both ladies.**_

"_**Oh I am Saya Torii and this is my friend Yuma Fukiwa". Saya said. Both girls did a respective bow.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"She must be very special to you." Michiru said. "What happen to her?" Michiru asked.

"We -- AHHH!" Jacob clutched his chest and went down to one knee.

"Jacob!" Michiru said and she dropped the pans and was going to his side. "Are you …"

"I'm okay." Jacob said as he put on a calm voice and stood up. "I just need to get some rest I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Jacob asked but he didn't wait for an answer he just ran right out and up the stairs to his room.

"What happen?" Haruka asked as she came into the kitchen and saw Michiru picking up the pans. "Here let me help you Mag-- I mean Michiru." Haruka said as she bent down and started picking up the pans.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Yuri can you turn it down a bit? I am trying to read our cub scouts Manuel." Yuu said. Yuri was listening to his music from his CD player and they were outside because many of the guest that stayed here didn't like little kids that could get in the way.

"Sure thing Yuu." Yuri said and he turned it down. "But really you should -- Whoa!" Yuri said as he saw Jacob jump from his window and land right on his feet in front of them.

"Awesome …" Both boys said at the same time.

"Hey Jacob how did you do that?" Yuri asked. However, Jacob started running. "Where is he off to?" Yuri asked.

"Come on …" Yuu said as he sat his book down and grabbed his friend's hand. The two boys started running. "Hey Jacob wait up!" Yuu called.

"Man for someone injured he sure can run fast." Yuri said. Both boys tried to run faster but Jacob was soon out of sight. "He must be a mile a head." Yuri added.

"Actually he was two and a half miles and counting away." Yuu said. The boys kept going but somehow they both knew that they would lose track of Jacob completely.

Jacob kept running and his body started changing as the sun was going down. _' I forgot all about the sun setting.'_ Jacob thought to himself.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, isn't it good to see what happened to Jacob? Well, here is a bit of what is in the next chapter.**_

"_**It seems that there are some rather large pests spying on us. Right Jacob?" Muraki turned to face Jacob and was now even more annoyed. The spot that Jacob had been at was empty. Muraki smirked as he looked in the direction that the rocks had came from. "looks like you had some help." Muraki said. He walked over in the direction that the rocks came from. But upon reaching there no one was there. Muraki didn't seem to be upset about this one bit. In fact he was looking as if he was having fun. "It seems we can continue playing the game. Right?" Muraki said as he gazed up at the night sky.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There you go Now you know what I want. Three reviews and then the next chapters will come up.**_


	18. The Dangerous Encounter: pt 2

_**Well, shall we continue on with the story? Hehe.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Dangerous Encounter**

(Part Two)

"Yuri … why … don't you … admit … that we … lost him?" Yuu asked as the two boys were in the forest now and both were out of breath. "We … can just … go back … and … wait for … Jacob to … return." Yuu added. He placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"No not yet." Yuri said as he stopped and looked around. They weren't lost but Yuri was thinking the Jacob might be. Yuu pushed his glasses up and Yuri tightened his ponytail when it was then that they heard something.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jacob!" Both boys said and they went running in the direction that Jacob's scream came from. The boys had to jump over uprooted tree roots and vines that were so tangled they would trip anyone. When they finally saw Jacob Yuri was about to go to him when Yuu grabbed his shoulder. "What?" Yuri said.

"Something isn't right." Yuu said. The two then saw something. Jacob started sprouting wings and Jacob screamed more. When the change was done Jacob was on his hands and knees on the ground panting. Both boys just stayed hidden and at a loss for words. When Jacob stood up they could see his crimson red eyes. Then another figure came.

"Hey isn't that Doctor Muraki?" Yuri asked.

"Maybe he came to help Jacob." Yuu said. "After all he is a good doctor." Yuu added.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to come find me." Muraki said. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked as he could still see some of the wounds.

"They only hurt when you are around." Jacob said. Jacob's voice was slightly different. This really confused the boys. However, they stayed quiet and listened in.

"My you have spirit don't you?" Muraki said.

"Drop dead cynical ass wipe." Jacob said.

"Such terrible words for the one that raised you." Muraki said.

"Shut up!" Jacob yelled and he actually charged at Muraki. However Muraki had planned for this and a symbol suddenly appeared on the ground and brought Jacob right down on it. Jacob was trapped. "What's this?" Jacob said as he tried to move.

Muraki started to laugh and this laugh scared the two boys. "You honestly thought that I didn't know how to trap a Chishio?" Muraki asked. "You certainly don't use your head do you son?" Muraki said.

"Son?" Yuu said as this puzzled him. Yuri looked like he was half wanting to jump out there and take on Muraki and half wanting to run home thinking this would all be a bad dream. HE was almost shaking all over.

Jacob smirked and he then tried to use his vectors however, the moment they came out Jacob was being shocked. "Oh … didn't I tell you that if you use your vectors you will get hurt?" Muraki said.

"Just … kill me already." Jacob demanded. "You got me where you want me so why don't you kill me?" Jacob yelled out.

"My dear boy you are too much of a precious doll to just kill so easily." Muraki said. "No, I think I would rather have fun with you some more before I do kill you." Muraki added.

"Kill me or I will kill you." Jacob said. His eyes showed the anger he had towards Muraki. He struggled to get free but he just ended up getting shocked more.

Muraki let out an evil laugh. "Mehehehehehehe!" Muraki's laugh sent chills down the boys' backs. "The only way you will be able to kill me is if somehow I was distracted enough that the spell that has you would break." Muraki said. Yuri and Yuu looked at each other. Almost as if they read each other's mind they gave a nod.

As Muraki continued on with his annoying bragging the two boys put their brains to some use. Yuu did measurements while Yuri set the stuff up. Jacob tried again with his vectors and again he was shocked. Muraki walked towards him and knelt down so that he was looking right into his crimson red eyes and Jacob was looking right into his silver eyes. "Good thing these vines were here." Yuri said.

"Yes now make sure you get it secure Yuri. We wouldn't want it to go off before we finish." Yuu said.

"Right." Yuri said. _'Just hang in there Jacob.'_ Yuri thought to himself.

Muraki was too distracted with Jacob to even take notice of some of the bushes and tree limbs moving in odd ways. Jacob could hear small whispers with his ears. He somehow figured who it was there. _'No boys run. Run, he just might kill you.'_ Jacob thought to himself. He kept his eyes locked onto Muraki's eyes so as to not let him figure out something is up.

"You know you really were a precious doll." Muraki said in a low whisper. Muraki smiled and placed his hands on Jacob's cheeks. "Even when you were a little baby with no life in you." Muraki said and he started to lean in to kiss Jacob. However, Jacob spit right in Muraki's face. Muraki stood back up. "I guess I played with you long enough." He said and he pulled out a sliver dagger that had a blue handle with a design of a dragon on it. "Say hello to your parents for me." Muraki said.

"Now!" Yuu yelled. Yuri let loose the veins and as tree limbs and bushes returned to their original positions rocks about the size of their fists went hurtling through the air and were actually hitting Muraki dead on. He shielded his face and the expression he had was a not to pleasing one. When the rocks were done being thrown all was silent.

"It seems that there are some rather large pests spying on us. Right Jacob?" Muraki turned to face Jacob and was now even more annoyed. The spot that Jacob had been at was empty. Muraki smirked as he looked in the direction that the rocks had come from. "Looks like you had some help." Muraki said. He walked over in the direction that the rocks came from. But upon reaching there no one was there. Muraki didn't seem to be upset about this one bit. In fact he was looking as if he was having fun. "It seems we can continue playing the game. Right?" Muraki said as he gazed up at the night sky.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Wow this is amazing!" Yuri said. Jacob was holding onto both boys and flying through the sky.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Now!" Yuu yelled. Yuri let loose the veins and as tree limbs and bushes returned to their original positions rocks about the size of their fists went hurtling through the air and was actually hitting Muraki dead on.**_

"_**Hey Yuu what will happen when everything stops?" Yuri asked as he continued to pull vine after vine. This set six rocks flying into the air.**_

"_**Simple we will just --" Yuu got cut off as both boys had a hand put around their mouths.**_

"_**Just set off the last ones now and will get out of here." Jacob said in a whisper. Yuu and Yuri nodded and pulled the remaining ten vines. Then Jacob picked up both boys and took off.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

They flew and landed in an empty alley way. "Man that was sweet." Yuri said. "Hey did you see the look on the Doctor's face when the rocks went flying at him?" Yuri asked. Jacob grabbed a hold of both boys. "Hey what's wrong?" Yuri asked.

"Why did you guys follow me? Why? Don't you know that by following me you put yourself in danger?" Jacob said he had a hold of both boys' shirt collars. "That man is dangerous. He had killed people." Jacob added.

"We didn't want anything to happen to you." Yuu said.

"Hai, we like you Jacob. Day and night." Yuri said. "We don't care what you look like." Yuri added.

"We were just worried about you. Worried like friends should be." Yuu said. Hearing them say those things caught Jacob off guard.

"You mean you don't mind that I am a monster?" Jacob asked. Both boys smiled and shook their heads. Jacob was relieved. He let go of the boys and hugged them. "I am glad that you two are alright." He said to them. When he stopped hugging them he looked at them both and then smirked. "And I did see the look on Muraki's face when those rocks started hitting him." He said.

All three of them started laughing and talking about how they set the traps up.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The sun was coming up by the time Muraki made it back to his house. "I guess I will see you another night." Muraki said as he looked up at the rising sun. " … son." He said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The front door started to open and it was morning in the Inn but all was quiet. Jacob who was now back to his normal self was tip toeing in with the two boys' right behind him. "You guys got it?" Jacob said in a whisper.

"Yeah." Whispered Yuu.

"I wonder if they worried about us." Yuri whispered.

"Just follow my lead." Jacob whispered to them both. Just then the lights in the hallway clicked on and right by the light switch was Haruka and Michiru. Both looked to have a mixture of anger and relief on their faces.

"And where have you been?" Haruka asked. She had her arms crossed in front of her.

"You have any idea how worried we were?" Michiru asked as her hands were on her hips.

"Sorry mom." Yuu said.

"Yeah sorry." Yuri said.

"I'm sorry to mom I mean! -- Sorry." Jacob said.

"Sorry won't get it." Haruka said. "Now explain yourselves." Haruka said. Her eyes showed the strictness in her as they waited for an answer.

None of them said anything but the two boys brought their hands from behind there back and showed their parents the bundle of flowers they had. "What's this?" Michiru asked as Yuu and Yuri handed their bothers the flowers.

"It was Jacob's idea." Yuu said. "We believe that you guys do so much work and deserve proper thanks." Yuu added.

"What?" Haruka said. She looked at the flowers. "But these can only be found at night because they bloom at night." Haruka said.

"So that is why you left so suddenly." Michiru said. Jacob gave a nod. "Well, just next time call alright?" Michiru said as she hugged Yuu.

"That goes for you to." Haruka said as she hugged Yuri.

"Yes mother." Both boys said.

"Good now I am sure the three of you are tired so off to bed and no back talking." Michiru said. Jacob, Yuu, and Yuri said goodnight and went up the steps.

"Remember boys keep what you saw a secret." Jacob said once they got up stairs. "The last thing I want is to have my troubles spill onto others." Jacob added.

Both boys gave a nod. "Hey, Jacob? Do you think that you can stop that guy?" Yuri asked. "I mean he seems pretty strong." He added.

Jacob gave the two boys a warm smile. "He only seems that way because he uses bad magic." Jacob said. "Now don't worry." He added as he ruffled both boys' hair.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was now going on two in the afternoon and Muraki was locking up early. He started his walk down the street. Yuri was with a few friends and spinning a basketball on his finger. "Yuri I can't believe the shot you took." One boy said.

"Yeah it was from the three point line." A boy with dark brown hair said.

"You know only Yuri makes the wild shots like that one." A boy that was slightly taller then Yuri. "Now maybe those others guys will think twice before challenging us again. Right Yuri?" The boy said. However Yuri seemed frozen to one spot the basketball fell to the ground and was bouncing away from them. As each bounce got smaller the ball was farther away. "Yuri was just staring a head.

"Yuri?" a boy with blue eyes and shaggy long hair said. "You okay?" He asked. Yuri watched Muraki walk down the street and disappear around the corner of the bakery. Yuri took off into a run to follow.

"YURI!" The boys called to him.

"I'll see you guys later! I just remembered I had to do something!" Yuri called back to him. _'I have to find out what the doctor was going to do to Jacob.'_ Yuri thought to himself. Yuri ran after him and for a guy that was only walking, he sure was far a head. Right as Yuri was about to turn the corner Yuu smacked right into him. Apparently Yuu was also following Muraki. He had spotted him going down a side street and thought he could head him off or at least get closer. Both boys nodded and ran after Muraki. They had turned the corner and smacked right into Muraki who knew they were following him. "Well, where's the fire boys?" He asked.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay, you guys now things are getting to be more interresting. Here is a small taste of what you will see in the next chapter**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Hmmm." Muraki said was he was looking in his basement at the footprints in the dust that were not his own. He walked over to the file cabinet which looked normal and would have looked un touched had it not been for the child size finger prints. "It seems that it is time for me to go." Muraki said.**_

**_He somehow knew that something was missing but he didn't seem discouraged by this. 'Your friend had gotten so many bumps on his head with all those fainting spells he had planned. No matter I was leaving anyways.' Muraki thought to himself_**.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Now if you want to see more chapters up I will require at least three reviews. Even two reviews would be fine. So what are you waiting for? Christmas? Go review please.**_


	19. The Dangerous Encounter pt 3

_**Oh no! What is Muraki going to do to them boys" He better not hurt them!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The Dangerous Encounter**

(Part Three)

"Well, Where's the fire boys?" Muraki asked as he was staring down at the two kids that were now sitting dumb founded on the ground. "Is there a reason that you two are following me?" Muraki asked.

"Ummm well …" Yuri was trying to think. He was starting to sweat.

"My friend here isn't feeling to well." Yuu said.

"He isn't?" Muraki asked.

"I'm not?" Yuri asked.

"Yes he was just in a basketball game and started to feel dizzy." Yuu said. "I know we were supposed to have an appointment but I feared that it could be something worse. But when we got to your office we seen you closed early and I didn't want to have him wait even though he tries to lie and say he is fine." Yuu said.

Yuri finally caught on but he wished Yuu would have used a better subject. "I see." Muraki said. "Well, guess I have no choice but to open back up long enough to look you over." Muraki said. He picked up Yuri and started walking back to His office. Yuu followed him.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Okay now why don't you wait in the waiting room and I will take care of your friend." Muraki said. Yuu gave a nod and sat down in the chair. He waited at least a few minutes after Muraki closed the door. Then Yuu got up and started to look around. He was pulling out files and looking over them but could not find anything.

"Dang must be something." Yuu said and he continued his search. It was then that he found a door. Yuu slowly opened the door. He peered down the dark steps that must lead to the basement.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Now open wide." Muraki said as he had the thermometer. Yuri had his mouth almost completely open when they heard a crash. "What was that?" Muraki said as he looked back at the closed door. "I'll be right back okay?" Muraki said and he was almost to the door when he heard a thud. Looking behind him Yuri was laying on the cold floor face down and looked at have passed out. Muraki gave a sigh and went back to Yuri.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ow that hurt." Yuu said as he found himself on the ground. "Honestly for a doctor he sure has a messy basement." Yuu said. "The mess was trailing up the steps." He added as it was a shoe he tripped on and came crashing down the steps.

"Now let see what there is down here." Yuu said. So not to run a risk of being caught Yuu used his mini flashlight pen to look around. Looking around trying to peer through the caked on dust Yuu found and old cabinet. He went over to try and open it but it was locked.

"Good thing I always have my Swiss army knife with me." Yuu said. _'I am always more prepared then Yuri. Speaking of Yuri I hope he is handling things. I know he doesn't like it when I use him as a distraction.' _ Yuu started to work on the locked doors of the file cabinet. He had to hold his breath at times since there was a lot of dust. _'I should report him for all this dust. It can endanger a patient's health after all.'_ Yuu thought to himself.

"Got it." Yuu said as each of the cabinet's file drawers were now unlocked and opened. Yuu picked up one file and started reading it.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Yuri?" Muraki asked as he was picking Yuri up off the floor for the tenth time.

"Yes?" Yuri said as all this purposely fainting was starting to give him a head ache.

"These fainting spells, do they happen a lot?" Muraki asked. Yuri gave a nod. Even nodding his head gave him a head ache.

"Yes mom they do." Yuri said. He said that on purpose but Muraki wouldn't guess that. Yuri tried to stand up but Muraki forced him back down and this time Yuri did fall on accident because as Muraki was pushing him back down Yuri slipped off the table. As he was going down he hit his head on the table. This really hurt and he winced. Lucky Muraki caught him and got him to lie on the table.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Wow … a guy that was a live for eight years and did not eat, sleep, or drink for those eight years. I wonder why he chose that." Yuu said. Just then a picture fell out of the file. "Huh?" Yuu said as he bent down to get it.

"What?" He said as he was staring at an old photo. Yuu's hand started to shake as the person in the photo looked exactly like the temporary scout leader Tsuzuki. "No way. Maybe it was his great great great great how ever many great grandpa" Yuu said. "Well, onto the next file." Yuu said as he started to stand back up but struck his head on the file draw above his head. "OW!" Yuu said as he grabbed the back of his head and winced.

It took a lot to not yell out. Yuu stood straight up and spotted a hidden compartment in the file drawer. He only saw this because a file was sticking out of it. As he opened the file his eyes grew really wide and fear was starting to set in.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**One hour later:**_

"I am going to prescribe something that should help with those fainting spells." Muraki said. Yuri was about to plan another faint when Yuu walked in.

"I got worried when you didn't come to tell me anything." Yuu said. "Is my friend alright?" Yuu asked.

"He'll need to take something for those fainting spells." Muraki said as he tore off a piece of paper. "But make sure you have his mother or father get this." He said as he handed the paper to Yuu.

"Yes sir." Yuu said as he put the paper in his pocket. Muraki looked at him and then frowned. He reached a hand towards Yuu who cringed.

"I must dust better." Muraki said as he picked off a piece of dust from Yuu's shirt.

"Oh dust? I haven't noticed any dust." Yuu said. "But is it okay for me to get my friend home? We don't live to far." Yuu said. Muraki gave a nod. "Thank you doctor." Yuu then got Yuri off the table and Yuri pretended or at least partly pretended to be dizzy. With as many bumps head had gotten on his head he wasn't sure of what part of his swaying was he faking.

Muraki walked them out and watched them go down the street. "What took so long?" Yuri asked in a low whisper. "You know how big of a head ache I got now because pf you?" Yuri added.

"Sorry, but I found something important." Yuu said. "Now when we turn the corner run." Yuu added.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was nearly five thirty when Yuu and Yuri came running in. "Wow you two must have had a lot of fun." Haruka said as the two boys entered the living room.

"Mother is Jacob still here?" Yuri asked as he was rubbing his head.

"Yes but why are you rubbing your head?" Haruka asked.

"Oh it is nothing just got hit with a basketball. Love you mom." Yuri said and the two boys ran up stairs to find Jacob who was just getting up when Yuu and Yuri both were knocking on his door.

"Hey boys. What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he let the boys in. The two boys entered in and sat on Jacob's bed.

"Here." Yuu said as he pulled the old file out of his shirt. He handed Jacob the old file. Jacob read over it and his heart sunk faster then the Titanic did.

"Boys, this is amazing how did you get it?" Jacob asked. Yuri and Yuu went into great detail of what they did right down to leaving the doctor office. Jacob smiled. "Boys I am proud of you but don't do that again." Jacob said. "I don't think no amount of flowers would help your parents out if you two were dead." Jacob said. "But for now I need to think on this and you two must promise to never go doing that again alight?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry I think after this head ache I won't do it again." Yuri said. "I'm going to go take an aspirin." Yuri said. Yuri then left the room. Yuu was going to but stopped when he reached the door.

"Jacob what are you going to do?" Yuu asked. It was like Yuu almost felt that they would never see Jacob again.

"Nothing right. Don't worry Yuu." Jacob said as he knew what Yuu might be thinking. Yuu smiled and left the room. When the door was shut Jacob bunched his hands into fists. _'Muraki … So this is your sick plans. You have used me for the last time. There is no way I am going to let you hurt them or her again.'_ Jacob thought to himself.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hmmm." Muraki said was he was looking in his basement at the footprints in the dust that were not his own. He walked over to the file cabinet which looked normal and would have looked un touched had it not been for the child size finger prints. "It seems that it is time for me to go." Muraki said.

He somehow knew that something was missing but he didn't seem discouraged by this. _'Your friend had gotten so many bumps on his head with all those fainting spells he had planned. No matter I was leaving anyways.'_ Muraki thought to himself.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next morning proved to have much on the news. "Hey Maggie listen." Haruka said.

"It's Michiru and what is it?" Michiru said.

"The doctor's office had caught fire late last night." Haruka said.

"What!" Both boys said as they almost choked on their cereal.

"Yeah and it was his home to." Haruka said. "But lucky Muraki was already gone on his way to the next town when this happened." Haruka said. "Well, you to should hurry up and finish because you got … chores." Haruka said. "Where'd they go?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe they wanted to get changed." Michiru said. "Anyways does it say where Muraki was heading next?" Michiru asked as she took out the clothes from the dryer and began folding them.

"Hai." Haruka said as she read down the paper. "Nagasaki." Haruka said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"He left." Yuri said as they looked and saw an empty room where Jacob had once stayed.

"Hey look a note." Yuu said as he spotted a note on the bed. They went over and read it.

**To Yuri and Yuu:**

**Sorry that I had to leave. What you boys found was too important to ignore. Not to mention it was too dangerous for me to stay any longer. So I left I am in search of Muraki but now if what the people on the streets said are true then I must go back because I fear that they are in danger. Thank you guys for everything and tell your parents that I will find some way to pay for my stay here. If they ask questions I trust you boys will handle that part.**

**Your Friend**

**Jacob Kagegason**

Yuri folded up the note and put it in his pocket. "I hope he will be okay." Yuu said as he went over to the open window.

Yuri could tell that Yuu was concerned. "Don't worry Yuu." Yuri said as he went over and placed a hand on Yuu's shoulder. "He is after all a night guy." Yuri said.

"Boys! What's this prescription for!" Michiru called up the steps. Yuu and Yuri just looked at each other.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The sun was casting its golden glow over the fields as a train was passing by. It was headed to another town and right when the sun was no longer in the sky. A figure with wings come flying right out of one of the cargo area on the train. The figure flew up into the night sky. It was now more determined then ever in its mission. _'You thought you could get away from me Muraki? But you were wrong. I may not be able to catch you but I can save them.'_ Jacob thought to himself.

'_As promised I am coming back to you.'_ Jacob thought to himself as a smile came across his pale face. His lips parted and only spoke one word.

"Saya."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alright you all know the drill now. I give you a taste of what happens in the neck chapter and I get some reviews on this story.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Look he probably is waiting for things to be safe before coming to find you." Yuma said.**_

"_**Yeah … but …" Saya said.**_

"_**But nothing! Look you and I are both Shinigami and with all the ways to find out who died we would have known if Jacob has died because he would be in the records." Yuma said.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There you go, chapter 20's sneak peek.**_


	20. Sixth Task

_**Well, this seems like a good time to tell everyone thank you for the reviews and AnimeAngelRin, I promise to watch out for spelling and grammar errors on here more closely. It seems that I am getting closer and closer to the final task. I promise that I will try to make them last as long as my muse holds out. But if not then for those of you that read my other stories know how well I will end this. For those of you that have not read Comet Sailors and Cross roads of love then I want you to know that I will end this story with a big bang.**_

_**Well, what are you waiting for? My birthday? If you are then you have a long wait for that so you will have to read and review this chapter until then lol.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 6th. Task**

It was a pretty descent day in Japan. The weather was between warm and cold with a small south westerly breeze blowing no more then five miles per hour. The sky was bright and free of clouds. It is a nice day to enjoy. At least for the humans. In the Ministry of Hades, Shokan/Summons division Tsuzuki and Hisoka are readily awaiting their next mission. Or at least Hisoka is.

"Another week off?"

"No."

"Another day off?"

"No"

That is what can be heard coming from behind the doors of Chief Konoe's office. Tsuzuki was begging in his usually puppy attire for more time off. However, the Chief wasn't bending. Everyone was used to Tsuzuki's laziness. It was times like this that Hisoka wondered first why Tsuzuki became a Shinigami and how he was able to keep that job for this long. Hisoka was just sitting in the chair facing Chief Konoe's desk and Tatsumi was standing by the Chief's desk with some papers in his hand.

"Cute isn't it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Only the first five minutes of this was cute." Hisoka responded in a tone the signaled he was getting bored. "But this has been going on for nearly an hour and a half now." He added as he looked up at the clock.

"Please?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Mo." Chief Konoe responded.

"Pretty please?" Tsuzuki asked again.

Chief Konoe gave an annoyed sigh. The sigh seemed to echo has Hisoka sighed at the same time.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Yes?" Chief Konoe said. "Come in." He added as he was glad for a change of noise. The door opened and a petite form of a girl with light-brown hair entered the room. She was holding something in her hand.

"Yuma!" Tsuzuki said as he gave her a smile. "Where's Saya?" He asked. Hisoka was glad that Tsuzuki stopped his begging. At least for now.

"Hello Tsuzuki." Yuma said. "Saya's waiting for me outside. I just came to give the Chief this." She said as she then walked over to Chief Konoe and handed him what was an angel key chain. When the light golden wings are pushed down it plays a small tune and the halo lights up.

"Thank you Yuma." Chief Konoe said as he played around with the wings so to listen to the music.

"Have you two finished your mission?" Tatsumi asked.

Turning to face Tatsumi Yuma nodded. "Yes and as it turned out those birds that many people claimed to see were birds that were trying to change fate of humans so the humans wouldn't die. But like you said death shouldn't be messed with. The Gushoshin are logging the information into the computer right now." Yuma said. "Well, see you later boss." Yuma said. She soon left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Chief Konoe?" Tsuzuki asked.

"What?" Chief Konoe replied.

Tsuzuki put his hands together. "Please? Just one week off." He said. Hisoka smacked himself on the forehead in annoyance at his partner both on and off the job.

"Tsuzuki, you had a month and a half off and that was only because the other workers around you wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet here. But now you really need to get back to work." Chief Konoe explained.

"I know but …" Tsuzuki started to say.

"No buts." Chief Konoe interrupted.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In Kyoto Yuma and Saya had entered into a local coffee shop together. They both sat down at a small, old, round wooden table and looked over the menu of what they would like. The Coffee shop had many plants and photos decorating the place all around and even some of the older chairs creaked and wobbled when people sat in them. A middle aged man wearing a waiter's uniform that consisted of a black vest over a white long sleeve shirt and under black apron came over to the two girl's table.

"Good evening ladies, have you decided on what you would like? Or do you need more time?" He asked in a very polite sophisticated tone.

"Yes I would like a coffee with two spoons of sugar in it and a ham and cheese sandwich." Yuma said in a rather bubbly tone.

"I would just like plain coffee and onion rings please." Saya said in a slightly calm and yet disturbed tone that was not like her at all.

"Very well ladies." The waiter said as he took the menus from the two girls. When he had returned the two girls were in knee deep conversation over one thing. Or one person.

"Saya why do you think that Jacob is dead?" Yuma asked.

"Because he hasn't came to find me yet." Saya responded. The two girls spent two hours talking about Jacob while eating and drinking their coffee.

"Look he probably is waiting for things to be safe before coming to find you." Yuma said.

"Yeah … but …" Saya said.

"But nothing! Look you and I are both Shinigami and with all the ways to find out who died we would have known if Jacob has died because he would be in the records." Yuma said. This seemed to brighten Saya up just a little bit as she smiled at Yuma. "So are you done?" Yuma asked as she finished off her coffee.

"Almost." Saya responded.

The old bell on the entrance and exit door rang as the door opened and Hisoka and Tsuzuki came in. Hisoka looked the same as ever while Tsuzuki looked as if he just watched himself be buried in the ground.

"Didn't get the day off Tsuzuki?" Yuma asked.

"He tried?" Saya asked. Yuma gave a nod just as Hisoka and Tsuzuki reached their table.

"No." Tsuzuki said as he sat down right between both girls. Hisoka sat on the other side. When the waiter asked what they wanted. Tsuzuki said two slices of cake and coffee Hisoka just wanted an Orange juice since he wasn't into sweets to much.

"I told you it would go like that." Hisoka said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flash back**_

_**"But …." Tsuzuki said.**_

"_**I already said no buts." Chief Konoe said. "Now forget about it and take up your neck mission." Chief Konoe added.**_

"_**There has been a steady increase in sleeping deaths." Tatsumi said as he handed out the papers.**_

"_**Sleeping deaths?" Hisoka repeated questionably as this was odd.**_

"_**Yes, People have strangely enough been going to sleep and never waking up." Tatsumi said.**_

"_**The reason they never wake up is because they die within ninety-six hours starting at the time that they fall asleep." Chief Konoe said.**_

"_**The humans don't know what is causing this I presume?" Hisoka asked.**_

"_**No, they are completely stumped on this." Tatsumi replied.**_

"_**The soul count is up to twenty-five and that was in just two weeks." Chief Konoe said. "The mystery is going on right in your guys' area." Chief Konoe added.**_

"_**Are there any leads?" Hisoka asked. "Or clues that they have either considered or hadn't found yet?" He added.**_

"_**Yes, these are all people who went to see the same doctor to help cure their insomnia." Tatsumi said.**_

"_**A doctor?" Tsuzuki said. It appeared that this had pulled him out of his sulking. Or at least for the moment. Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka who was looking at him. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing.**_

"_**Being as you are thinking of Muraki Kazutaka then you should know that we think the same thing." Tatsumi said.**_

"_**However there isn't much evidence pointing to him so make sure to use your heads." Chief Konoe said.**_

'_**Muraki …' Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Tsuzuki all seemed to have thought at the same time.**_

"_**Now get going and don't forget to bring me back something." Chief Konoe said.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hisoka only gave the two girls the short version of what their mission involved. He left out a lot and left out the possibility that Muraki was behind it all. He had good reason to, being as all four of them had met Muraki before. Since Jacob is still missing Hisoka didn't want the girls to join this time.

"I know!" Tsuzuki said out loud. This outburst made Yuma, Saya, and Hisoka jump and that resulted in a few turning of heads from others around them. "Maybe if I hit my head I can get another concussion and that would earn me another week off." Tsuzuki said. "Now I need to find something to do it with." He added as he got up and left them.

"So do you think Muraki is the one doing this?" Yuma asked. This seemed to get Saya's interest as well.

Tsuzuki came back with a waitress's serving tray and was about to whack himself in the head with it when Hisoka, who figured him out. Snatched the serving tray right out of Tsuzuki's hands. "No, it appears that he didn't do this." Hisoka lied. Hisoka handed the serving tray back to the female waitress.

"Are you sure?" Yuma asked as she watched as Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's wagging tail to keep him from trying that again.

"Yes we are sure." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki tried to pull free from Hisoka's death grip. However, it wasn't working.

"Well, we need to get going." Yuma said.

"Good luck Saya said. The two girls left and the old bell rang when they opened and closed the door.

Tsuzuki was looking around while Hisoka still had a hold of him. "Ah!" Tsuzuki said as he looked at the table. Placing his hands on the table he started bringing his head down at a fast pace.

Hisoka sighed and stopped Tsuzuki's head with just one hand. "Do it and I break up with you." Hisoka warned.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Maybe we should try and help them out. I mean a cute pretty boy like Hisoka shouldn't have to worry about getting hurt." Yuma suggested as the two girls were walking down the street.

"If we were meant to help out we would have been assigned to be partnered with them." Saya said. "And besides I think it is Tsuzuki that we should worry about getting hurt." She added.

"By who?" Yuma asked as she always figured that even though Tsuzuki can be a bit lazy and slip up a few times. She never figured anything or anyone could hurt him. Say had to retain from laughing and this made Yuma more curious. "Come on by whom?" She asked again.

"By Hisoka." Saya said. Both girls were silent then both started laughing. They knew that when he got annoyed enough that Hisoka could hurt Tsuzuki when he wanted to.

"Well, you two seem to find something funny." Came a very smooth and yet creepy voice.

Yuma and Saya both stopped laughing as they turned. Both hoping it wasn't but already knew without even looking. "Muraki." Both girls said. They looked at the man in front of them whose dashing looks would make any woman fall for him. Of course those that did date him ended up in a wooden box six feet under ground.

Seeing the mixture of hate and fear in their eyes. "Who now, do you girls fear or hate me?" Muraki asked them He bent down to their level and reached out to touch their faces with the tips of his fingers. "Or do you two lovely ladies have feelings for me?" He asked.

Both girls smacked Muraki's hands away "Don't touch us." Yuma said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had just finished and were going to start their investigation. "Well, let's get started then right Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said as he seemed to have gotten over the fact that he needed to get back to work.

"Yes well, I hope we can find him soon enough." Hisoka said. Hisoka had his hands in his pockets. There came a breeze that blew gently. His hair moved very slightly. The strands of his hair tickled his forehead. Hisoka had his hands in his pockets and he was gazing at the sidewalk.

Right then Tsuzuki stopped and placed a hand to his forehead. Hisoka looked at him, his green eyes showing a mixture of curiosity and concern towards Tsuzuki. "What's wrong?" Hisoka asked.

"I have a headache." Tsuzuki said. He placed the tips of his fingers of his right hand to his forehead.

"Well, that is what you get for trying to knock yourself out." Hisoka said. "Baka." He added in a low mumble.

"Muraki." Tsuzuki said.

"Huh?" Hisoka said as he looked at Tsuzuki. Just then he heard two voices one he wish he didn't and the other that made him worry.

"Saya are you alright?" Yuma asked as Saya had her hand to her head. "What did you do to her?" Yuma said as she put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Muraki asked as he started to chuckle. Footsteps could be heard behind him "Oh it seems that your little friend isn't the only one whose head hurts." Muraki said as he turned around and was facing his favorite Shinigami and his at one time favorite doll.

"Are … you two alright?" Tsuzuki asked. Yuma gave a nod but then shook her head, then she gave a shrug.

"We have some questions for you Muraki." Hisoka said. Just then Tsuzuki and Saya both collapsed. "TSUZUKI!" Hisoka said as he caught his love before he hit the ground. He looked over and saw that Yuma had done the same thing.

"Hisoka what happened to them?" Yuma asked.

'_So it was him.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. Now his mind was filled with another question. _'But how did he get to them? And why didn't it affect me and Yuma?' _Hisoka thought to himself. _'All we did was just come down and ate at the …'_ Just then Hisoka's eyes had grown wider. It was only then that the thought had occurred to him. "The coffee shop." Hisoka said in a low voice.

"So you figured it out now boy?" Muraki asked as he saw the look in his eyes.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback to two weeks ago**_

_**It was a nice warm fall day. The coffee shop had just opened and the bell rang as it gave a signal of the first customer of the day. "Good morning sir." Said the middle age waiter as Muraki sat down at the table in the corner of the room. Muraki had a very pleased look on his face. "May I take your order or do you need some time to decide?" The waiter asked.**_

"_**No but you can help me." Muraki said.**_

"_**How can I do that sir?" The waiter asked. Just then, right when Muraki had moved his hair away from his left eye the waiter dropped his tray and stood very still. He was so still that it seemed that he was as straight as a board. His eyes had a glossy shin in them.**_

_**Muraki stood up and reached into his pocket. "I want you to help me bait a couple of Shinigami for me." Muraki said. "Put this in the coffee of every customer who orders coffee." Muraki instructed him as he handed him a brown bag that was only the length and width of his hand. "You need only to put a little bit in each cup." Muraki added.**_

"_**Yes sir." The waiter said as he took the bag and hid it in the sleeve of his shirt.**_

"_**Good boy." Muraki said. "Now when you see someone enter in here with purple eyes and is accompanied by someone with green eyes you will serve them and place the rest in their drinks once you have done that you will return to normal and not remember ever doing any such thing." Muraki said. "Now go about your business and say nothing." He added as he stood up and left.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"It seems that my task is nearly completed." Muraki said.

"What do you mean by that?!" Both Yuma and Hisoka yelled at Muraki.

"But your friend here is an added bonus." Muraki said as he looked at Yuma and the unconscious Saya.

"Yuma take Saya and run!" Hisoka yelled. However just as Yuma started to get up she collapsed to the ground. "YUMA!" Hisoka yelled and he stood up but the moment Muraki looked at him he felt himself falling. Everything was going black.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry guys, no sneak peek this time. Don't worry this will get finished. I just want to surprise you all on the final task.**_

_**Oh for those that are thinking what this is the end of this task? This task was about Muraki's task to get Tsuzuki.**_

_**Please don't kill me. Hides in my tree on the highest branch so no one can get me. What? Didn't I tell you? I am part cat. Giggles.**_

_**Anyways the rest of what I want still applies. If you want to read more then you must give me some reviews. So go and review please.**_


	21. Seventh Task: pt 1

_**Okay as I have said before, I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I tried to ask Santa but he said no. Sorry about that my friends and readers. Guess you will just have to read the next chapter of this story. Which as it turns out I do own lol.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part One)

"_Monster! Monster!"_

"_Please don't! I am not a monster!" Tsuzuki said as kids were chasing after him and throwing rocks. Each rock that was thrown stung like over a thousand needles when the rocks hit him. He soon found himself in a fog. Feeling lost and cold he looked around. A head of him just barely visible in the fog was a small figure._

"_Hello!" Tsuzuki called to the figure. The figure did not respond. It didn't even look back. "Who are you? Are you Hisoka?" Tsuzuki called. As soon as Tsuzuki took a step forward the figure began to run. "Wait!" Tsuzuki called as he started running to try and keep up. "Hisoka!"_

A shadow came upon the sleeping Tsuzuki. This person placed his hands upon Tsuzuki. Very lightly he caressed the side of Tsuzuki's face. "Are you having another bad dream Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked. "Don't worry once I get rid of the obstacles then I will eliminate your bad dreams." Muraki added.

He leaned down ever so slowly to kiss Tsuzuki on his lips when Tsuzuki mumbled out one name.

"Hisoka…"

Muraki stood straight up. A most annoyed look crept across his face. _'That brat … He even has my Tsuzuki-san in his dreams.'_ Muraki thought to himself as he walked away from the hospital bed that he bound Tsuzuki to. _'But he will be out of the way soon enough. The spell I have over this place and on Tsuzuki and that other one will keep them here and keep everyone else from even finding them.'_ Muraki thought to himself as he smirked.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_I'm running? But for what? For whom?'_

_The sounds of footsteps running through the darkness. A darkness that is never ending. A darkness so never ending that it would drive the sanest person crazy. His mind set on one thing, his heart and soul telling him to never stop running, and to never look back. The person running does just that._

_With no other direction to follow he keeps right on running. But he still has yet to know why he is running and for whom he is looking for._

Hisoka starts to open his eyes and something bright hits his eyes blurring his vision. "Tsuzuki?" He says as he tries to adjust his sight.

"It seems you finally woke up?" Hisoka turned his head. As his eyes finally adjusted he saw that the one who spoke was Tatsumi.

"Ta-Tatsumi…" Hisoka said as he started to sit up but grabbed his head instantly.

"You need to take it easy Hisoka." Tatsumi said as he helped the boy to lie back down. Hisoka felt like his brain was taken out and placed in the washer on high speed spin and then placed in the dryer to dry before being put back in his head.

"I hadn't felt this bad since I had drunk first met Tsuzuki and drank his sake by mistake." Hisoka said. He remembered that time well as it was their first day of meeting, first mission, and the first time that he got into a battle of food. Not to mention it was the first time he drank sake.

"It appears that you and Yuma seem to be recovering fine." Tatsumi said.

"I see…" Hisoka said. Just then it clicked in his mind. "What about Tsuzuki and Saya?" Hisoka asked. Tatsumi didn't answer him. "They aren't?" Hisoka said.

"No but we don't know where they are. You have been asleep for a day and a half. Yuma woke up an hour ago." Tatsumi said. "Jacob and myself."

"Jacob?" Hisoka said. "You mean Muraki's monster? The one who had been responsible for those killings on one of our other missions?" Hisoka asked. "What was he doing back?" Hisoka asked as he tried to sit up but was met with another pounding headache. That alone got him to lie back down.

"Take it easy Hisoka and let me explain." Tatsumi said. It was weird that Tatsumi remained so calm while Hisoka was acting out. Hisoka had no choice but to calm down. "Your headache should be gone soon." Tatsumi said.

"I'll be fine." Hisoka said as he was rubbing his head. "Just tell me what happen. How did you run into Jacob and how did we get here?" Hisoka asked.

"Alright." Tatsumi said as he began to explain.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback)**_

_**"WHOA!" Jacob yelled as he was thrown out of the coffee shop for what seemed to be like the hundredth time this week. Jacob landed face down on the sidewalk.**_

"_**Come back when you decide to not talk crazy talk." One man said.**_

"_**If you do this again we will call the police." The middle age waiter said. Both he and the cook went back inside.**_

"_**Yeah well, they won't be able to hold me all night long." Jacob said as he was starting to get up. He was on one knee when a hand was lowered down to him. Following the hand he found himself looking at Tatsumi.**_

"_**It seems we meet again." Tatsumi said as he helped Jacob to his feet. "Of course I never thought I would see you here." Tatsumi said.**_

"_**Yeah I am on a mission." Jacob said as he was checking to make sure he was okay.**_

"_**To stop the mad doctor?" Tatsumi asked. Tatsumi was referring to Muraki and Jacob knew that.**_

"_**A mad doctor huh?" Jacob asked. "I would have chosen a more suitable word for him. Something along the lines of evil, maniacal, or servant of the devil would be more fitting." Jacob said.**_

"_**Well, why don't you come in and have a drink and we can talk." Tatsumi suggested. Jacob gave a sigh and followed Tatsumi to another small coffee shop. Jacob started telling him about his findings.**_

"_**So Muraki is responsible for the sleeping deaths?" Tatsumi said. Jacob gave a nod. "This potion does it have any side affects?" Tatsumi asked.**_

_**Jacob nodded and then pulled out the file that the two young boys Yuu and Yuri have retrieved for him. He had the file wrapped up in a cloth and duct taped to his skin so that he wouldn't lose it. He handed the file over to Tatsumi. "It seems to not work well when mixed with something sweet." Jacob said.**_

_**Tatsumi read over the file while Jacob painfully pulled off the remaining duct tape. "So you continued to follow Muraki and found him leaving that other coffee shop?" Tatsumi asked.**_

"_**Actually at that point I wasn't even thinking about him at least not in the fact that he would end up here." Jacob said. "I just wanted to get that information to you guys by any means." Jacob said.**_

"_**Then how did you know that Kyoto was one of the places that the Shinigami are in charge of?" Tatsumi asked.**_

"_**Well, to be honest I didn't really know." Jacob said as he rubbed the back of his head with the hand that had some of the torn off duct tape stuck on the fingers. That resulted in Jacob now having to free either his hand from his hair or his hair from his hand. He continued to speak as he was trying to get free. "Two weeks ago I saw Muraki go into a coffee shop. I thought he was up to something so I waited for him to come out. I … Ow … wasn't in a form which would have me fair well in fighting him so when he left I went in and well, just kept asking. But it was like they didn't know what I was talking about and it resulted in me getting thrown out at least three times a day." Jacob said.**_

_**Just then and right when Jacob got his hair free and the tape off his hand he felt something inside him. He grabbed his chest and clenched his teeth together. "What's wrong Jacob?" Tatsumi asked as seeing Jacob like this had him really worried.**_

"_**Saya …" Jacob said. He stood up "I don't know how or why but she is in trouble." Jacob said. Before Tatsumi could stop him Jacob had already left the café. Tatsumi followed him and found Jacob was gazing up into the sky.**_

"_**Jacob?" Tatsumi said. Jacob pointed up into the sky. When Tatsumi looked he saw the one person that Hisoka and Tsuzuki were sent to question. However, they also saw someone no two someone's that got their attention. Passed out in his arms were Tsuzuki and Saya. Tatsumi and Jacob ran back in the direction they came from and what they came upon was Hisoka and Yuma.**_

"_**Are they?" Jacob asked as Tatsumi went over to check on them.**_

"_**They are just asleep." Tatsumi said.**_

'_**Muraki …. Why did you want Saya?' Jacob thought to himself. Tatsumi broke his thoughts when he was picking up Yuma.**_

"_**Come on get Hisoka. We need to get them into bed." Tatsumi said. Jacob nodded and picked up Hisoka.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'_So that is why he is here.'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

"I don't believe that Jacob is as untrustworthy as you may think Hisoka." Tatsumi said. "He did save you guys on the other mission after all. Not to mention the two boys Yuri and Yuu seem to think of him as a friend being as they have risked their own lives to just getting that much information for him." Tatsumi said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay this is to be continued. What you didn't think that this would end so fast did you? Well, I would like some reviews otherwise Tsuzuki and Saya might not never be saved and here is a thought for you. Can Jacob really be trusted? After all he was raised by Muraki and we all know how he can deceive others.**_

_**Well, I will leave you to think about that while you are posting a review.**_

_**Bye for now.**_


	22. Seventh Task: pt 2

**_Runs and hides in my tree so not to be found by _****_Lady Kon Kaidou_****_. Okay ummm on with the next chapter._**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part Two)

"You can trust him if you want to Tatsumi." Hisoka said. "But I will not trust him." Hisoka said. Hisoka sat up and placed his hand on his head. The headache was still there. Tatsumi just looked at him. He didn't say another word. "He is Muraki's creation." Hisoka added. "So that makes him his son and like father like son." Hisoka said.

"Well, that is rather harsh." Hisoka and Tatsumi looked to the door and saw Jacob leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and looking at Hisoka. "Considering I carried you." Jacob added.

"HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?" Hisoka yelled as he was very surprised that Jacob was here when he wasn't actually dead nor was he a Shinigami. "WELL!" Hisoka said. He was glaring right into Jacob's eyes. While that look would make Tsuzuki change into a puppy form of himself it did not bother Jacob one bit.

"I did." Tatsumi said. Hisoka turned to quickly and made his head hurt more.

"Why not rest and we can continue the yelling game when you are better." Jacob said. Jacob then walked away.

"You need to rest Hisoka and once you are a lot better we can start our search for Saya and Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said.

Tatsumi had left and was actually looking for Jacob. He found Jacob outside leaning against one of the cherry blossom trees. Tatsumi walked up to Jacob. "Do you think he is right? About like father like son?" Jacob asked Tatsumi. This question surprised Tatsumi. "I mean Muraki did raise me and even though I know he isn't my father. I had become accustom to calling him father after my grandparents left me." Jacob said.

"Hisoka is always like that." Tatsumi said. "So you shouldn't let it get to you." He added. "As for what he said. You may have thought of him as your father but you two are nothing a like. You are not a mad doctor and he is not an innocent young man." Tatsumi said.

"I guess so …" Jacob said. However, Jacob wasn't so sure if that was true or not.

Tatsumi smiled at him. "Come on, lets go show the file to the Chief." Tatsumi said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Uhh …. Mmmm…." Saya started to stir. As she opened her eyes she was blinded by the over head lights. As her blurred vision was coming into focus she started to see many strange objects. The type of objects that one would see in a hospital. She was trying to think of what had happened. Her eyes were still blurry and when she tried to move she was terrified to find that she couldn't move. She struggled more. However, all she managed to do was make the bed move.

Suddenly she could hear the faintest tapping noise. It was at first far off then it drawn closer.

_**Tap … Tap …Tap…**_

"Whose there?" Saya asked. But there was no response and the taping sound was coming closer.

_**Tap … Tap … Tap … Tap …**_

Suddenly the tapping noise that turned out to be footsteps stopped. Her vision was still blurred as she saw a figure standing over her. "Yuma? Yuma is that you? What happened to me?" Saya asked as she really thought it was her friend and partner Yuma. "Yuma answer me? And why can't I move?" Saya asked. Her voice was on the verge of a break down into tears and sobs. A laugh came from the figure. But this laugh was not of Yuma's.

This laugh was cold and empty of any human emotions. This laugh could probably cause hell to freeze over. Saya's heart sank as she knew that laugh. She was hoping that she was wrong. However, deep down in the depths of her soul she knew it was him. _'Muraki …'_ Saya thought to himself. "It seems you have finally awoke." Muraki said. Hearing his voice sent deep cold shivers up and down her spine. The shivers were so cold that it made her body ache.

Muraki could see the terror in the young Shinigami's eyes. Getting a lot of joy out of her fear a smile crept across his near ghost white face. As her sight came in clearer Saya found that Muraki was almost nose to nose with her. It felt as if he was forcing her to look into the unnatural silver colored eyes. Eyes that to her thinks that they belong on a demon. Her eyes and mind was telling her to look away as his eyes did scare her. However, her heart was telling her different. _'I will not let him get the satisfaction of seeing me afraid of him. So I won't look away.'_ She thought.

"Trying to hide your fear won't work on me." Muraki said as he could see that even though she was not showing a bit of fear by glaring unblinkingly into his own face he could still see that she was to afraid to allow herself to glare right into his own soul. "You are going to be my second bait to catch the other thorn in my side." Muraki said. Saya's heart skipped a beat as she knew exactly who Muraki was talking about. "I don't know what he sees in you though." Muraki said. He brought his hand down and placed his right hand on her face just lightly rubbing it. "After all you are an imperfect doll. In fact you are broken from the inside out. So once he comes here I will kill him and then kill you." Muraki added.

"Or maybe I will kill him emotionally by forcing him to watch you die?" Muraki said. Suddenly Saya spit right in his face. "Oh? Now did I touch a nerve?" He asked as his tongue licked off the saliva.

"Go to hell, you vile demon." Saya said. "Jacob would never allow the likes of you to kill him. IF you do kill him then …" Saya's expression changed to sheer hatred. "Not even death will stop me from coming after your sorry ass." She said.

"Don't worry I will fulfill your wish soon." Muraki said. "But for now I need you to stay quiet for the other patient here." Muraki walked over to a counter. His shoes were the only thing that kept the silence from becoming deathly silent. He got into a drawer and pulled out something small. Then he reached up into the cupboard and took out a medium sized glass jar.

Turning around Saya could see that the glass jar had the type of lid that is used to put the needle of a syringe in to draw out the liquid inside. In his other hand was a syringe. He took off the covering from the needle and stuck it into the jar. Turning the jar upside down he slowly pulled the end of the syringe back and watch as the tube of the syringe filled with the liquid of whatever was in the jar.

Placing the jar back in the cupboard Muraki turned and walked back over to a now struggling Saya. "What is that stuff?" She asked as she watched Muraki flick the needle to get rid of the air pockets. "Don't you touch me." She said as Muraki was now cleaning a small part of her arm away. Even though he had no surgical gloves his gentle touch still crept her out.

"You don't need to worry." He said as he was holding her arm still with his left hand and injecting the strange liquid stuff right into her very veins. "This is to just help you sleep for awhile. It is fast acting so by the time it takes your mind to register what is happening you will already be asleep." He said. He was right. The moment he had pulled the needle out Saya's eyes was becoming heavy. She was trying hard to fight it. But it was a losing battle as her body finally gave in to the drug. The last thing she saw was his face and that creepy smile. Then she was out.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Two days went by before Hisoka and Yuma were alright enough to leave the hospital. Hisoka was sitting at his desk and yet while he had some paper work to do he couldn't bring himself to even pick up the pin. His mind was on only one thing or one person actually. He remembered the first time they met and when he found out why he was to be partnered with Tsuzuki.

_**Flashback**_

_**"You are kidding me right!" Hisoka yelled out as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.**_

"_**I am not about to be fooled into partnering up with a slacker. Do you hear me!" Hisoka said.**_

"_**Mmmm this is good." Tsuzuki said.**_

"_**Hey!" Hisoka said. Then suddenly he watched as the turn table was turned and helplessly watch as Tsuzuki ate his last dumpling. Giving off such a sad face that would make a child's mother feel bad Hisoka looked at the empty bowl. "My … dumpling …" He said.**_

"_**What? I thought you didn't want it." Tsuzuki said innocently. Suddenly, just as Tsuzuki was about to eat his last dumpling the table turned. "Huh?" Tsuzuki said as he found that his last dumpling was not in front of him any more. HE watched as Hisoka ate his last dumpling.**_

"_**There, that's what you get." Hisoka said.**_

_**Standing up Tsuzuki glared at Hisoka. "A food fight is the last thing you want to get into with me." Tsuzuki said in a slightly threatening tone.**_

_**End of flashback**_

'_That was the first time I saw how serious you were about food. Not to mention it was also the first time you took me to your bed.' _Hisoka thought to himself. Remembering that about the bed made Hisoka remember something more, something that he had never known that he felt before.

_**Flashback**_

_**"I have no reason to exist anymore. I've lived this long. It is enough." Tsuzuki said as he sat there and refused Hisoka's hand. The snake's fire was burning everything and the building was going to give at any moment. Suddenly Hisoka latched onto Tsuzuki. "Hisoka …"**_

"_**Well, you can exist for me." Hisoka said. Tears started running down his face and while Tsuzuki could not see his face he could tell from his voice that Hisoka was crying. This surprised Tsuzuki. "I don't want to be alone anymore!" Hisoka cried out. "Please give me a place to exist with you." Hisoka added.**_

_**Tsuzuki smiled weakly and embraced the crying teen. "I … can … stay … here … with you?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka said nothing but nodded in response.**_

_**End of flashback**_

'_He was always doing something dangerous. Yet to this day I have no regrets with being with him.'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

"Hisoka will you come in here please." Chief Konoe said as he was walking back to his office after he had met with the Count. This took Hisoka out of his thoughts and so he nodded. He lifted himself out of his chair and followed Chief Konoe into his office.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay, sorry for the delay. My two muses had spent a while arguing over the Television remote so ...**_

_**Leki: Hey what are you telling them about us?**_

_**Me: Well ...**_

_**Dane: Is it something bad?**_

_**Me: No not ...**_

_**Dane: I swera everyone that we weren't the ones that spilled the hot chacolate!**_

_**Me: What hot Chacolate?**_

_**Leki: The Hot chacolate we found floating in the Toilet water.**_

_**Me: Ehhh... You guys? That wasn't hot Chacolate.**_

_**Dane: Really?**_

_**Leki: Hey look the cookies are done.**_

_**Dane: COOKIES!**_

_**Leki: COOKIES!**_

_**Watches them both leave. Well, that was different. Anyways you guys know the rules and now I must go and see to it that my muses actually eat the cookies and not something in the shape or color of the cookie.**_


	23. Seventh Task: pt 3

_**Thank you for all of your guys' reviews, sorry for the delay. I would have gotten this done sooner but the weather got in the way by serving me a dish of cold which gave me a cold for a bit. Not to mention while I was typing this my computer exited me out of it and I didn't get a chance to save it so I had to start this chapter over again. Sighs. The work of a writer has many blocks. But if you come to one make sure you bring something like a muse or two to help you climb it.**_

_**Dana: Hey is she talking about us?**_

_**Leki: Yes now hush, Trinity Blood is back on.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part Three)

"Yes sir?" Hisoka asked as he came into the Chief's Office. Chief Konoe pointed to a chair as to signal for Hisoka to sit down. Hisoka did so without a single word. "I had just been to see The Count, to find out what we should do." Chief Konoe said. "Hearing about two of ours being taken was a huge surprise." Chief Konoe added. He walked over to the window and looked out it silently for what felt like forever.

"What is it that he wants to be done?" Hisoka asked. He didn't want to feel like he was rushing his boss. However, he wanted to know so that he can leave and ignore whatever it is that should be done so he can go out and search for his amethyst eyed partner. It is only right as Tsuzuki had actually done the same for him once before.

Chief Konoe sighed. "There is no trail to follow to find out where Muraki had gone with them." Chief Konoe said. "After all from what we gather it seems as if he had covered his tracks or he hopes he did." He added as he turned and headed for his desk. "After all this time he still doesn't know us very well." Chief Konoe said. Hisoka was puzzled as to how calm the boss was being. However, there was no hint of his puzzlement showing on his face. For Hisoka, it is easy to hide such things since he is an empath.

Chief Konoe sat down at his desk, placing his hands together and resting them comfortably on the smooth surface of his desk he looked right at Hisoka. Chief Konoe had a frown on his face. "I know you are worried about him." He said. This time Hisoka could not hide anything. His surprise showed greatly as his eyes got real wide. He didn't know that the Chief could tell that. Seeing the surprise on the young Shinigami's face Chief Konoe continued. "It is funny how two people can grow so closely together." He said as he remembered how many times the two argued about this or that and the whole time were growing closer together.

Hisoka found himself blushing for some reason. "Umm sir?" Hisoka said as he wanted to get onto the subject at hand.

"While no of us could find Tsuzuki or Saya, at least not in time to stop Muraki that is." Chief Konoe said. "The Count as well, as well as myself believes that you can do it." HE added. Hisoka had gotten such a surprise that he was glad that he was instructed to sit down. Otherwise he would have fallen down. Opening his mouth to try and speak Chief Konoe caught him off guard again. "To help you with this I am having Jacob be your temporary partner." Konoe said.

"What! … Jacob? … Sir why?" Hisoka said as he was now on the edge of his seat with his fingers touching Chief' Konoe's desk. "He isn't one of us. So why?" Hisoka asked.

"Because we believe that the reason that Saya was taken was to lure Jacob there." Chief Konoe said. Hearing this Hisoka relaxed a bit more. "He wouldn't have taken her for any other reason but that." Chief Konoe said. "The Count believes that either you or Jacob knows where Muraki went to. It must be someplace familiar and whether you like it or not. You need him and he needs you right now." Konoe added. Hisoka wanted to protest so much. However, he knew that it would do no good and that The Count has his reasons. So he stood up and bowed. He then left the office and had to resist the urge to slam the door shut behind him.

Hisoka walked silently and pretty much quickly past the many desks. Many of the Shinigami stopped what they were doing and watched without a single word as Hisoka made his way to the last desk where Jacob was sitting at. Jacob had taken it upon his self to place his feet on the desk, lean back in the chair, and fall asleep with his hands resting on his chest. Hisoka stood ext to the sleeping beast. His hands in a tight fist and the emotions showing in his eyes read how much he hated this _'Why does it have to be him? He isn't even a Death God He is just a boy with a beast complex.'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

Suddenly, without warning or a word. Hisoka took hold of Jacob's feet and with one hand, quick speed, and hard force Jacob was flipping through the air and slammed into the wall that was ten feet away from where he had been at. His back was what hit the wall first and his head hit the ground as he landed upside down with his feet dangling above him. Then he fell to one side. "Ow! Man." Jacob said as he got to his knees and rubbed his head. "What's your problem?!" He yelled.

Without a word from the one that done it Hisoka grabbed hold of Jacob's ear and started pulling him out the door like Jacob was a small child that didn't not want to listen to his daddy. "Let's go." Hisoka said when they got into the hallway. Hisoka let go of Jacob's ear. "This way." Hisoka said as he started heading for the exit.

"Wait!" Jacob yelled as he reached for Hisoka's hand. Suddenly he found himself against the wall as Hisoka knocked him against the wall. Jacob's head hit the wall. He gritted his teeth. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Jacob said as he started to get off the floor. However, Hisoka slammed both his hand on the wall. With one hand on each side of his head Jacob could only get to a kneeling position. Jacob looked into Hisoka's emerald green glare. His eyes showed the fiery that was reaching its boiling point. This new anger made Jacob's heart feel like stopping.

"Let's get this straight!" Hisoka said. "We may be partners for however long. But you follow what I say got it?" Hisoka said. "No excuses and no back talk. In fact I don't want to hear anything from you!" Hisoka yelled out. It was weird. First he sounded angry but then as he spoke on tears started to fill his eyes. Then Hisoka yelled out. "TSUUUUZZZZUUUUUKKKKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Hisoka then found himself on his knees crying.

'_He's …. crying?'_ Jacob thought to himself as he didn't know if he should even move yet. When Hisoka placed his hands on the cold hard floor and continued to cry uncontrollably Jacob let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He watched the boy cry on. _'It is strange … He does so many missions. Not to mention all the terrible jobs that I bet a Shinigami has to do he cries now?'_ Jacob thought to himself. He then placed a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "Hey now." Jacob said. "Why don't we go someplace and talk?" Jacob suggested. Hisoka looked at him curiously. "Come on my treat." Jacob added as he pulled the teen to his feet.

"Baka …" Hisoka said. "We can't we have a mission to do." Hisoka said as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"okay, then where shall we start?" Jacob asked. Hisoka shrugged as he didn't know. "Well, then come on I know." Jacob said. He took hold of Hisoka's hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Hisoka asked after about ten minutes of wandering around the Ministry as Jacob was still leading the way and pulling Hisoka a long.

"Well, once we find the exit then we will go to that café again." Jacob said as he found himself going in a circle. "Hey didn't we just down this way? He asked.

Hisoka sighed. "Baka…" Hisoka said.

"HEY! I take offense to that." Jacob said. "If you are going to call me something that isn't my name then call me love machine or something. Anything but Baka." Jacob said.

"Well, then Love Machine you remember the direction I started to walk down when we left the office room?" Hisoka asked. Jacob gave a nod. "Well, if we would have kept going straight in that direction I was going we would have been at the Café ten minutes ago." Hisoka said.

"Uh!" Jacob said as he started to feel really embarrassed. He could feel his face turning red as a cherry.

Hisoka sighed. "Come on." He said as he began walking. Jacob followed and soon they reached the exit.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The two had reached the Café. "Now what?" Hisoka asked as he had a feeling that this was not a good idea and that nothing could be gained from it.

"Wait here." Jacob said as he rolled up his sleeves. "I'm going in." Jacob added.

"Wait …" Hisoka started to say but Jacob had already went in

_Five minutes later …_

"Hey stop Owowowow!" Jacob said. There was a lot of noise coming from the inside and Hisoka who was leaning against the building of the Café waited and listened as the noise got closer. He had his arms crossed and his right foot crossed in front of his left foot. Hisoka just closed his eyes right as Jacob was flying three feet in the air and landed six feet from the door face first onto the hard sidewalk.

"I warned you did I not?" The middle aged man said. "Now if you come back again ever then I will be forced to kick the crap out of you!" With that said the man and the two chefs went back inside the Café.

"Any clues?" Hisoka asked in a very calm voice that had a hint of I knew this was going to happen in it. Jacob got up and his face was all beaten up. Having two black eyes, bloodied nose, and bruised cheeks that had imprints of what could only have been a ring on someone's finger making contact with his face. Jacob's clothes look a little worse for wear as well.

"He isn't talking." Jacob said in a slightly strange small voice that sounded like he was punched in the stomach and then the throat. "But I will make him talk this time." Jacob said and he went in for what is now round two. More noises could be heard and again Jacob went flying. This second time around he had a puffy right cheek and a cut on his forehead. He stumbled to his feet and looked like he was a drunken man. It would probably have been believable to had it not been for his face,

"Well?" Hisoka asked as he raised an eyebrow at his temp partner.

"I think I … have him … on the verge … of talking." Jacob said as his voice not only sounded like the wind was knocked out of him but also sounded like a bad case of a sore throat. Jacob tried two more times and this time when Jacob went in which is now the forth time Hisoka saw a poster on a tree and it had a photo of two Samurai Swords. There was a competition coming up in a month. However, that is what not turned on the light in Hisoka's head. When Jacob was thrown out more hurt then before he hit the tree face first then slid to the ground.

Jacob's face was so battered and bruised that he was starting to swell up and was looking like a badly rottener apple. "Ummm excuse me?" Hisoka asked the three guys. "May I have some cold press packs? My two sisters and brothers have a heat headache coming on." Hisoka said. The men nodded and went inside. They came back out and smiled as they saw Jacob still on the ground.

"Here you go." One of the Chef's said as they handed Hisoka four cold press packs and then went back inside.

Hisoka walked up to Jacob who looked as if his nose might be broken. "Come on. I think I know where we can get some info from." Hisoka said as he helped Jacob get to his feet.


	24. Seventh Task: pt 4

_**Rolls around on the floor laughing. Poor Jacob. Well, that is what he gets right? Anyways I hope some of you got what Hisoka had just thought of. For those that didn't must have the punishment of eating Ramen Noodles through his/her nose.**_

_**Lol, on with the next chapter.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part Four)

They started their walk to wherever Hisoka was taking them. Jacob had a little more difficulty walking and needed Hisoka to help him walk. "I think my ankles are swelling." Jacob said as each step made him wince for both feet. Jacob sounded like he was talking through his nose. Jacob's nose was so bad that each time he spoke his nose would gush out more blood over the already dry blood on his face. Not to mention his swollen cheeks made him look like he was a human Chipmunk.

"Yes well, you were the one that kept going in there you Chipmunk." Hisoka said. "But guess I should say thank you for your stupidity." Hisoka added. "After all, if you wouldn't have been so stubborn I would have never seen that poster for the Samurai competition." Hisoka added.

"You're welcome … I think." Jacob said. The two continued on in silence for a bit more and Jacob was holding one of the cold press packs on his left shoulder with his left hand. Finally after a minute or two passed Jacob spoke. "Hey? I was wondering something. How did you become a Shinigami?" Jacob asked.

Hisoka knew that this question was going to surface again and he was ready. "To find out who murdered me." Hisoka said. He said this so bluntly that when Jacob gasped his nose started to bleed again only this time some of the blood went down the back of his throat and caused him to cough some.

"Did … you … find out … who did it?" Jacob asked between coughs as he wiped his bloody nose on the front of his already blood soaked shirt. Hisoka gave a nod. "May I ask who?" Jacob asked.

"It was Muraki." Hisoka said. This surprised Jacob even more. "I should say your father killed me." Hisoka said.

Jacob looked down as they walked. Suddenly Jacob stopped and Hisoka was forced to stop as well since he had Jacob's right arm around his shoulder and had been helping him walk. "That man … Is not my real father." Jacob said. "In fact I have this strange sense that he is the one that made me who I am. Or who I turn into at sunset." Jacob said as he looked at Hisoka.

"How?" Hisoka started to ask but stopped as he didn't need to ask since it was Muraki that they were talking about.

"Before I came back here he followed him to this other small village. But he trapped me in a weird trap. A trap that hurt like hell when I tried to use my vectors." Jacob said. "When he said … You honestly thought that I didn't know how to trap a Chishio? I started to have this feeling that he was apart of this somehow." Jacob said.

Hisoka didn't say anything but hearing this angered him more. _'First me and now you did something to Jacob's life? Muraki … How many more must suffer because of you?'_ Hisoka thought to himself. "Come on, Kou Kaku Rou is just around this block and up about a mile away." Hisoka said. The two continued on with their walk.

When they reached this building that said Kou Kaku Rou the two stopped and looked around. Kou Kaku Rou was an elegant traditional restaurant that is secretly a brothel for the rich and powerful. When they reached the door the sign on it said closed on weekends. "It's closed." Jacob said. Hisoka started knocking and kept knocking until the door was answered.

The door was answered by a lovely young girl with light brown hair that was done up in a bun. She was wearing an elegant blue flowery Kimono that matched her blue eyes to a T. "Sorry boys but we are closed for the night." She said in a very sweet voice. "Come back tomorrow night and we will make it worth wild." She said as she winked at them and started to close the door.

"Foot …" Hisoka said and Jacob put one of his sore feet in the door so the girl could not close it. She tried a couple of times and Jacob winced and held in the grunts of pain. However, he did not move his foot.

"Boys I said we are closed now move your foot." The girl said as she kept trying to close the door.

"We are not here for pleasure." Hisoka said. This made the girl stop and with a questionable look on her face.

"Yeah why are we here anyways?" Jacob asked as Hisoka never really told him.

"We need to speak with Mibu Oriya." Hisoka said.

"Why do you need to speak with him?" The girl asked.

"Who is it that is here?" Came a somewhat calm and smooth voice. A man wearing a very distinctive and ornate Kimono and holding a Japanese Kiseru pipe in his hand appeared by the young girl's side.

"These boys wish to speak to you Oriya." The girl said as she was starting to blush. Oriya looked and already recognized one of them as he had an encounter with him before. But the other was completely new to him.

"Your friend looks pretty bad there boy." Oriya said as he saw how badly Jacob was beaten. "Don't tell me you took up another style and needed a punching bag to practice on boy." Oriya joked.

"A punching bag … I feel like one that is for sure." Jacob said. "Between getting a beat down by a crabby Café worker and having my foot slammed on by a door I am surprised I lived this long." Jacob said. "Oh and lets not forget who threw me right into a wall while I was asleep." Jacob said as he looked at Hisoka.

"It isn't my fault that no one likes you and that you are to stubborn to know when to quit." Hisoka said as he then let go of Jacob's arm and Jacob actually fell backwards and again hit his head. Hisoka ignored the fact that his partner was having a hard time getting up due to new pains. Instead he was looking right at Oriya. "We need to talk." Was the only thing Hisoka had said.

"I guess my dear friend did something more." Oriya said innocently. "I assure you I don't know where he is. However, we can still talk and get your punching bag taken care of." Oriya added as he raised an eyebrow at Jacob who had got to his feet. However, because of his injured feet he fell back down to the ground face first. "Mitsukai Please get someone to help you tend to that boy's injuries while me and this boy go out back to talk." Oriya said to the girls that had not left even when he came to the door.

"Yes sir." She said and she went back inside.

"This way." Oriya said as he took the long way to get around back.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Loud thumbing and crashes can be heard inside.**_

Sitting out back, all is quiet with the exception of the wind blowing in the trees, the birds that tweeted about, and the occasional sounds coming from inside because Jacob is refusing to hold still while some of the girls are trying to pulls his clothes off.

"I am not that kind of guy!" Jacob protested.

"Hold still so we can get those wounds looked at." One of the girls said. Oriya slid the door shut. Doing that muffled the sound but didn't quiet it. Hisoka was keeping his distance leaning against one of the wood Pillars that were holding the roof up. Oriya sat just four feet from him smoking his pipe.

"The sun …." Hisoka said as he saw it in the sky. He gazed at it for a moment and appeared to be lost in his thoughts.

"What has my old friend been up to that has got you coming here?" Oriya asked in a very calm voice.

The door slid open and there was Jacob breathing hard and in his white Boxers. "Those …. Girls … AH!" Jacob said as two of the girls pulled him back in.

"Sorry." a small petite girl with light brown hairs said as she gave a small bow.

"He is being difficult?" Hisoka asked. The girl gave a very small nod. Hisoka closed his eyes and sighed. "Tell him I said that the sun will be going down soon and if he wants to find his love and his father then he better hurry up!" Hisoka yelled.

"That man is not my father!" Jacob yelled back. The girl gave another bow and closed the door as she went back inside.

"Father?" Oriya asked as he was slightly confused. _'Muraki what have you been doing?'_ Oriya thought to himself. Oriya looked up at the sun. Indeed it was getting close to setting but what was important about the sun going down?

"Muraki took two of our guys." Hisoka said. Oriya took his sights off the sun and looked at Hisoka.

"Two huh?" Oriya said. "I know what he would want with your partner but who else did he …" Just then it clicked in Oriya's head. "Your friend's love?" Oriya said. Hisoka gave a nod. Oriya looked away from Hisoka and puffed on his Pipe again. "Why does he want the boy that is inside there?" Oriya asked.

"Because …" Hisoka gave a small sigh. "Jacob is his creation." Hisoka said.

"Creation?" Oriya repeated. "But how?" He asked.

"You will find out when the sun goes down." Hisoka said. "But enough of that." He added. "Where is he holding them at?" Hisoka asked.

Oriya gave a sigh and stood up. The wind blew at his Kimono making it look like it is alive and dancing in no particular patron or motion. "I already told you, I don't know what he is planning now and I don't know where he is." Oriya said.

"You're lying!" Hisoka yelled as he had in one movement pushed himself off the pillar and ran out and grabbed Oriya by the front of his Kimono. "Now where are they!" Hisoka yelled. Oriya smirked as he looked at the young Shinigami.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Man getting so much good reviews has given us more energy to burn! Now while we get going on the next …. Dane the dog is not a horse please get off.**_

_**Dane: Alright. Gets off and goes some place else.**_

_**Now then Leki jumps onto my back. ACK!**_

_**Leki: Is it time to get started on the next chapter?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Leki: YAY! So when will it be up?**_

_**As soon as we get some reviews for this chapter.**_

_**Leki: Okay. Leki looks at you guys. What you waiting for our graduation? GO review. Hurry.**_

_**Lol Well, you guys heard the young muse go and review now. … DANE! take that dress for the dog. He is a dog not a baby doll.**_

_**Dane: Okay … **_

_**Leki: Come on Dane lets go find some more paper so we can help write the next chapter. Leki takes Dane's hand and the two run off.**_

_**Lol, Well, see you next chapter.**_


	25. Seventh Task: pt 5

_**Shhhh Leki and Dane are asleep. They had it so hard after doing this chapter so I decided that they should sleep. Watches them sleep.**_

_**Leki: I want … the pickle … the purple … Pickle.**_

_**Dane: Can … I ride … the plaid colored … Dragon again … Mommy?**_

_**Awww, they're talking in their sleep. Why don't you guys read this chapter while they sleep?**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part Five)

_**Flashback to two or three weeks ago.**_

_**The night was a quiet moonless night a figure was standing outside looking up at the moonless night. He wasn't doing anything else just looking. The door behind him slid open and another figure holding a lantern came walking out into the still, calm wind, moonless night. The two stood side by side. Neither moving nor acknowledging the other's presence. Everything was quiet even the night time animals that are active every night was unusually quiet and still this night. The only light with in a mile was the light coming from the Lantern that the second figure was holding.**_

"_**I am going to try again." The figure in the white trench coat said.**_

"_**Nani?" The second figure said.**_

"_**My plan is already set into motion and this time it won't fail." The Trench coat figure said.**_

"_**Muraki? You have been my friend for along time. So why don't you give up and be glad that your brother was killed before he could kill you?" The other figure asked.**_

"_**Because Oriya, I and I alone have the right to kill my dear half brother." Muraki said. He turned and the glow of the Lantern gave Muraki's facial features an even more villainous look. His abnormal silver colored eyes was made to look like it was a fiery demon eye as they reflected the glow of the lantern in them. His lips twisted into an unexplainable description of evil.**_

"_**If you keep at this then you might end up getting killed by them." Oriya warned. He was always the type to worry about his friend and sometimes he wondered how on earth did he ever become friends with him in the first place? Then he would remind himself that he wasn't crazy back when they first met. Well, he was but not as crazy as he is now.**_

"_**Even if that happens I will continue with my plan." Muraki said. Muraki then began to walk away as he placed his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.**_

"_**What would you like me to do if they come to me in hopes of finding you? Do you want me to stall them?" Oriya asked.**_

_**Muraki's smirked spread even more as he stopped in his tracks. "No." Muraki said.**_

"_**Nani? Why?" Oriya asked.**_

"_**Because I am banking on them finding me." Muraki said. He looked back at Oriya who looked a bit confused and surprised. "It will be easier if I am able to get them out of my way a lot faster." He added. Muraki then turned away and continued to walk away. "This time I will not be denied of what I wish." was the last thing he said as he walked off into the night.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Man those girls are great at fixing up people." Jacob said as he came outside. Jacob had his feet bandaged up, a bandaged head, and he was holding a cold compress over his left eye. "Nothing is broken and they said that I … would be … sore …" Jacob slowly stopped his sentence as he could see that he was being ignored as Oriya and Hisoka were deeply involved in a sword fight with each other.

_**Clang … clang … clang…**_

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Jacob asked.

_**Clang … clang … clang …**_

"Are you going to answer me?" Jacob asked.

_**Clang … clang … clang …**_

"Clang if that is a no." Jacob said.

_**Clang … clang … clang …**_

Jacob gave a shrug. "Okay …" He said as he slowly lowered his bottom down on to the wood flooring of the porch. "Normal people talk out their problems. But you guys … You guys prefer Kendo to talking." He added.

_**Clang … clang … clang …**_

"Mind if I sit here and watch?" Jacob asked.

_**Clang … clang … clang …**_

"Clang if that means go right a head." HE said.

_**Clang … clang … clang …**_

"Thank you." Jacob said. Jacob move the cold compress to his right eye just as the ladies told him to do after a few minutes. Then he would have to switch back in a few minutes. Jacob watched. He never seen Kendo first hand but heard that it was a pretty good fighting skill and probably one of the best around.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thirty minutes later.**_

_**Clang …… clang …… clang ……**_

"Why are you still continuing?" Oriya asked as he made a successful strike with his katana. Making a deep cut going diagonally across Hisoka's chest and another when Hisoka turned his back to Oriya as he was falling to the ground. A thud was heard.

"HISOKA!" Jacob yelled out as he was starting to get up with the plan to knock Oriya senseless. However, Hisoka put a hand out that signaled for Jacob to stay put. "Hisoka …" Jacob said as he was worried about his friend.

"I'm fine so stay out of this." Hisoka said.

"But …" Jacob started to say.

"IF YOU INTERFER I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Hisoka yelled out was he placed the sword blade down into the ground and used it to pull himself to his feet. "This … is … between … us." Hisoka said as he was trying to get his wind back into him. Hisoka then looked at Jacob and actually gave a smile and a gentle look towards Jacob. "Good partners trust each other." He said.

Jacob smiled. "Not just partners Hisoka." Jacob said as he gave a small shake of his head. Hisoka looked at him, his green eyes showing his confusion. "Friends as well." Jacob added. It took a few seconds for what he said to register in Hisoka's mind then Hisoka smirked and looked back at Oriya.

"I will win this fight and then we will be taking back what is important to us." Hisoka said. He charged at Oriya and the sword fighting continued for about another hour.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The fighting was getting intense as even Oriya who managed to dodge lethal strikes got cu by the blade of Hisoka's Katana.

"AHHHH!!!!!" Jacob began to yell out.

This stopped the fighting instantly. "Jacob what?" Hisoka looked around and saw that the sky was a golden glow now. "Crap the sun is going down." Hisoka said. Hisoka let the Katana drop out of his hands as he went over to Jacob.

"What is happening to him?" Oriya asked in a fairly calm voice.

"The sun is setting. So you will see." Hisoka said. Jacob hugged himself as tight as he could. Slowly he started to change. The first thing that began to happen was his skin color was becoming an almost pure white color. Dark circles formed around his eyes, his teeth started to grow fangs, pitch black wings started to force their way out of his back, and the last thing that change were his eyes as they became a crimson red color.

All this was long a painful as the sunset does take awhile. When it was night the change was over. Jacob relaxed and stood up. This was such a surprise that Oriya was full of questions. However, he had a feeling that these two couldn't answer them. So he would have to wait to ask the one that can. "Good thing I didn't put my shirt back on." Jacob said.

"Good thing you weren't still inside." Hisoka said.

"So this is what you were talking about when you wanted him to hurry up." Oriya said. "What are you capable of doing in this form?" Oriya asked.

"Oh many things." Jacob said. "But mostly flying, fighting, and picking things up." Jacob said as one of his vectors, which are unseen except by shadows reached out and picked up the Katana and brought it back. It was like the Katana was floating. But it was the work of Jacob's vector that was doing it. "Now are you going to tell us where Muraki is?" Jacob asked. "Or do I have to go back to my old habit?" He added.

Oriya could feel three hands on him while the sword was still dancing in front of him. He closed his eyes and smirked. "While I do not know what he is up to or where he is at I suggest you go to the only place he can be known to go back to." Oriya said. "Oh and if that form of yours is only able to be out at nighttime then I suggest you hurry up." He added.

"That doesn't help much." Hisoka said. "We are back to square one." He added as he kicked the ground and let out an annoyed sigh. "Come on Jacob." Hisoka said. "Maybe we can ask Tatsumi to help us." He added. As he began to walk away.

"Wait a minute." Jacob said as he did not move. "Tell me something. Is the old house outside the city still there?" Jacob asked.

"Hidden by tall grass and caked on dust, but Hai." Oriya said.

Jacob's eyes grew wide. He looked at Hisoka who was almost to around the building when he looked back at Jacob. Hisoka was confused at the look that Jacob had in his eyes. Jacob turned to Oriya and gave a small bow. "Thank you." He said and he pulled back his vectors and took the Katana in his hand. "I'll return this." He said quickly then ran towards Hisoka.

Jacob's black wings opened and spread out. "What are you … AH!" Hisoka said as Jacob grabbed a hold of his arm and swung the boy onto his back. "JACOB!" Hisoka yelled as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and held tight as they were going higher and faster up into the air.

Oriya watched as they both disappeared into the night. He placed a hand on his shoulder where seconds ago one of the vectors was touching him there.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: I … want a … Ice cream … Pizza …**_

_**Dane: I … want … to … thank … my … friends … for this … award for best … created musical …**_

_**They are still sleeping so please read and review.**_

_**Dane: The … Musical is called … Who put … the … Hot … Chocolate … in the … toilet …**_

_**Reframes from busting out laughing. They are cute. Even when they are talking about strange things in their sleep huh?**_


	26. Seventh Task: pt 6

_**Thank you all for all your reviews.**_

_**Dane: What? The View is on?**_

_**No not the View Review and … wait Dane?**_

_**Dane: Yes?**_

_**You don't watch the View.**_

_**Dane: I don't?**_

_**Leki: She doesn't?**_

_**No.**_

_**Dane: That's a relief.**_

_**Okay you two why don't we let them read the story?**_

_**Dane and Leki: OKAY!**_

_**Buzzzzzzzz**_

_**Ummm … You guys read and I will go see what they have went off to do.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part Six)

"You know you could have given me a warning ahead of time." Hisoka said.

"A warning for what?" Jacob asked.

"For this." Hisoka said as he looked around as they were flying through the night sky. Hisoka couldn't help but to think that for someone his size his wings are quiet when they are flapping. There was a small breeze and it was blowing gently in the same direction that they were heading. So that seemed to make their flight easier. "Amazing." Hisoka said with his voice just above a whisper as he looked down and saw that with the trees' leaves moving in the wind it actually made it look like they were alive and trying their best to reach him and Jacob in the sky.

As they flew on the bundles of trees slowly became fewer and farther apart as they were now flying over a valley of tall grass. Below hidden in the grass a few rabbits look up in a mixture of wonder and confusion. As they flew on they were pretty quiet for at least three or four minutes.

"Say Jacob?" Hisoka said as his green eyes gazed at him.

"Nani?" Jacob said.

"How do you know that he will be where you say he will be?" Hisoka asked.

Jacob gave a small sigh. Hisoka could sense mixed emotions fighting each other inside Jacob. Fighting to see which one would be strong enough to make itself known. "Because … I grew up there with him." Jacob said. "So it would make sense that if he has Saya and Tsuzuki that he would want us to find him. So it would be someplace familiar." Jacob said.

"Well, I hope he doesn't see us coming." Hisoka said.

"Don't worry, when I was a child I always snuck out even when he wouldn't allow me to in fear that someone might spot me." Jacob said.

'_Somehow I don't think that he cared if you got caught or seen. He just didn't want anyone to find out what he was up to at the time.'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

"I would always come back from this direction and he never found out!" Jacob added in a slightly more excited voice as he was trying to keep Hisoka from noticing what his true feelings wanted to say. However, Hisoka being an empath could feel the worry emitting out of every part of Jacob's being. _'I don't blame you for being worried.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. They both were worried about what Muraki might do to Saya and Tsuzuki.

"Say Jacob?" Hisoka said.

"Nani?" Jacob replied.

"Since there is never enough night do you think that we could speed up the pace?" Hisoka asked. Jacob smirked and then gave a nod. He held tight to Hisoka and with just one mighty flap of his massive wings their speed did quicken a few notches.

Whether they knew it or not they were being watched by a figure to far off for them to spot. _'Well, it seems that you two have finally come.'_ Muraki thought to himself as he held the Binoculars as he was looking out the window of the living room just three floors above where Tsuzuki was being held at. _'I am amazed that you two who were meant to be enemies have managed to put aside your differences to work together. However, I can not allow you to succeed.' _Muraki thought to himself. He lowered the Binoculars and an evil twisted grin spread across that pale milky white face of his. "My precious dolls." He said as he gave a low half muffled laugh.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"We are making good time." Jacob said.

"Hai, with any luck we can -- What's wrong?" Hisoka asked as Jacob had came to a sudden stop in mid-air. Still flapping his wings to stay air born Jacob pointed towards the ground. "Huh?" Hisoka said as he followed his partner's finger. His eyes grew wide with shock as he saw the ghost white form of Muraki.

"Muraki …" They both said.

"Jacob lets land." Hisoka said. Jacob didn't say a word he just spread out his wings to as far as they would go and glided gently down to the ground. The landing was soft since it was tall grass they landed in. Not one of them spoke. The three of them just stood there. The wind looked as if it was circling them, making a ring for them should a fight break out.

Finally someone spoke. "Well, it seems that you had replaced me my son." Muraki said.

"Vail demon … I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Jacob yelled at the top of his voice. The yell seemed to make every living creature miles around to grow deafly silent. "I want to know … I want …" Jacob looked at his hands, he gritted his fangs tightly Hisoka looked at him with a slightly worried look in his green eyes. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! AND WHAT HAPPEN TO MY REAL PARENTS!" Jacob yelled again.

Hisoka didn't know what to say. He was just completely surprised even though he figured that Muraki had done something to Jacob. _'So I was right. Muraki did do this to Jacob.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. The memories of what Muraki had done to him came rushing back into his mind at full blast. He remembered ever ounce of pain that was forced on him. He could still feel those cold hands on his skin. Those hands were like death hands.

Speaking of death Hisoka could still remember the pain and outrageous temperatures that was endless. He remembered the nights he had been unable to sleep from the pain and no amount of pain killers could ease the pain or take the edge off. He could still see the looks of sadness and worry in the many doctors and nurses who were brought from around the world to try and figure out the strange illness that was hurting him so. However, no matter how many times they tried to lie and say that they were getting closer to finding out what caused his sudden illness and that they are getting closer to a cure it was only lies.

Hisoka knew that they were lies because of his power to read other's emotions. What he read from them wasn't assurance or happiness. What it was that flooded into him was fear, sadness, pity, emotional pain, and even frustration. The first four emotions were for how much they saw him suffering. But the frustration was for themselves because they were no closer to a cure then anyone else. They felt that they were failing the young teen. There had been many times that he wanted to say that it wasn't their fault that a cure wasn't found. But Hisoka was hurting so much that anytime he opened his mouth to speak all that came out was more yells that were brought on by the pain.

The day that he died his body felt relieved and yet so tired. That he figured was because while he was alive his body could not rest for those three years so now that it was finally able to rest it felt weird. But Hisoka didn't rest after death. He had this strange feeling that something was amiss. Like how strange it was that a youth such as himself was so healthy almost all his life would suddenly and with out any signs before hand become ill just like that. So he decided that he would need to find out the truth for himself and that was why he became a Shinigami. Plus that was how he met Tsuzuki was by becoming a Shinigami.

"So you figured it out did you?" Muraki said. "I always knew you were a clever boy." He added. "But now I am afraid that I must stop you two here." Muraki said. He brought up his right hand; stretching his hand high above his head he placed the tips of his thumb and middle finger together. "I hope that you don't mind, but I don't do my own dirty work." He said and upon snapping his fingers a strange noise could be heard. It started off at a distance but grew louder and came closer at a seemingly fast pace. Hisoka and Jacob both look up at the sky and gasped as these strange half decaying look of demon birds came rushing at them. There had to be at least twenty if not forty of these birds coming from every direction.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: Wow I think we out did ourselves this time.**_

_**Dane: Yeah I think you are OW! … right.**_

_**Sorry but if you have not dripped glue onto yourself you wouldn't have forced me to scrub so hard. Oh and Leki?**_

_**Leki: Yes?**_

_**Can I ask you something?**_

_**Leki: Sure, ask away.**_

_**Why did you use a jackhammer to write your name on the wall?**_

_**Leki: Because a pencil wouldn't show up real well.**_

_**Sighs. Okay. We will talk about this later. But for you readers please …..**_

_**Dane: OW! … read …**_

_**Leki: and Review or else I will write my name with the jackhammer all over your guys' houses or apartment or solarplex's**_

_**I think you mean Duplexes.**_

_**Leki: Oh right Hehehe.**_

_**Oh and don' threaten them Leki alright?**_

_**Leki: Aw alright.**_

_**Good boy, Now you heard them so what are you waiting for? Please go read and review and we will get started with the next chapter. Once I get this glue off of Dane. Lol.**_


	27. Seventh Task: pt 7

_**Leki: Wow this took us long enough.**_

_**Dane: Yeah but we were playing with Rutou most of that time.**_

_**Did you guys have fun?**_

_**Dane and Leki: YES!**_

_**Leki: Yeah Rutou is cool.**_

_**Dane: and cute.**_

_**Well, you guys we need to get the next chapter up because this story has ten alerts on it.**_

_**Dane: What kind of alerts?**_

_**The kind that tells them when the next chapter is coming up.**_

_**Leki: How many Author alerts do you have?**_

_**I don't know, the stats place doesn't tell me how many people are alerted to when I make a new story or poem.**_

_**Leki: Oh.**_

_**Dane: I bet she has a hundred!**_

_**Maybe. But let's let them read so that we can please and impress them.**_

_**Dane: and Rutou.**_

_**Yes and Rutou.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part Seven)

"Crap." Jacob said.

"Hell." Hisoka said as they were now surrounded. Muraki was just watching them. The look in those creepy eyes told them that he was going to enjoy this. As the birds got closer Hisoka cursed himself for not having any useful Talismans. Hisoka brought his hands up and prepared for the on coming attack when suddenly a screech followed by the sound of flesh being torn forcefully apart. When he heard a couple of thuds Hisoka put his hands down and opened his eyes.

His green eyes did not hide the shock as he saw two of the big birds now in pieces with blood spilling out at a fast pace onto the ground, soaking into the soil. Hisoka looked at his clothes and hands and saw he was covered in blood. He was very confused. _'How?'_ Was the only word that he thought of.

"Sorry, I couldn't avoid getting their blood on you." Jacob said from behind Hisoka. Turning Hisoka's eyes grew wider then they ever did before. Every bird that was coming at them was being stopped, ripped apart, and their parts being thrown in different directions.

"Jacob?" Hisoka said. It wasn't until now that he remembered how powerful the person standing before him is.

"Don't just stand there run." Jacob said as more birds were torn apart. Hisoka didn't move. He was still trying to process how Jacob was doing that to the birds. Birds that were bigger and more powerful then them. "You need to go save them Hisoka. That is our mission and if we both die here then our mission will fail." Jacob said.

"But …" Hisoka said.

"DO YOU WANT THAT PATHATIC EXCUSE OF AN ASS WIPE MAMMA'S BOY TO HAVE HIS WAY WITH TSUZUKI?!" Jacob yelled. That seemed to wake Hisoka up. Hisoka gave a nod to Jacob and then took off in the direction that they were going towards.

"Not so fast boy." Muraki said as he suddenly was in front of Hisoka. "Are you leaving so soon?" Muraki asked. "My pets need someone to play with or they might get mad." He added. Hisoka was glaring at Muraki. His hands were in tight fists, his mouth was closed, and behind his lips Hisoka's teeth were clenched tight together. "Oh? Now what's this look for?" Muraki said. "Do you hate me that much?" He asked.

Before Hisoka could respond large bloody pieces of demon birds was hurled right at Muraki. The force and the size of the bird chunks knocked Muraki off his feet. Just half a second later, before Hisoka or Muraki could figure out what happened. Hisoka felt two hands grab him and lift him off the ground. Then he was swung back and then forward. It was only when the hands released him and he was now going through the air most likely a good twenty feet that he realized it was Jacob that did that. _'Vectors …'_ Hisoka thought to himself. He then remembered the birds being torn apart and thrown all over the place. _'That was his Vectors at that time to.'_ Hisoka thought again. Hisoka hit the ground hard and was rolling a tumbling for another ten feet.

It was only when the dizzy feeling and the throbbing pain that went up and down his entire body that Hisoka was able to stand and keep his balance. He looked back, realizing that Jacob had thrown him pretty far he couldn't see or hear the fight that was still going on. "Thank you Jacob." Hisoka said. Turning and taking off at a quick pace and determination to succeed, he kept going. _'Be careful Jacob and don't die on me Tsuzuki because I am coming, coming for you and Saya.'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Muraki pushed the bird pieces off of him. By the displeased look in his eyes Jacob had pissed the crazed doctor off. Muraki's nicely pressed and clean white clothes and trench coat was now more red and bloody then a red rose fully bloomed on a hot summer day. "That wasn't very smart boy." Muraki said.

By the time that Muraki stood up the last Demon Bird was ripped into four separate pieces and dropped to the ground. Jacob was almost as bloody as Muraki was. However, Jacob didn't care. He didn't mind getting bloodied up. "Sorry doc. I was hoping that my aim would have killed you. After all, the things you taught me I figured were always to die for." Jacob said. A satisfied smirked played across his face.

Muraki started to laugh. His cold emotionless laugh started out low but grew louder. "What are you laughing about?" Jacob asked. "Has your insanity finally caught up to you? Do I need to go fetch the men in white so they can take you away?" He added.

"You shouldn't have told that boy to go." Muraki replied after he stopped laughing.

"Why is that?" Jacob asked.

"Because, you are about to meet the same fate as those birds did." Muraki said.

"What?" Jacob asked. Muraki snapped his fingers and before Jacob could move in to attack he felt sixteen hands grab a hold of him. Four had a hold of his arms and legs, four had a hold on his wings, four seemed to be wrapping themselves around his midsection, and four had a hold of each of his Vectors. Jacob struggled to move but to no avail. "Shit." Jacob said behind clenched teeth. Jacob knew what these hands were but he could not believe it.

Almost like he read his mind Muraki spoke. "So you figured out that you were not the only one?" He said. "Show yourselves my children." Muraki said. Then from four different directions four creatures came into view. They were all female judging by their figures. The one that had Jacobs Vectors was a tall female standing just ten feet from him.

They all walked up right like humans. However, they each had claws that at least were five inches long on their fingers and toes. Their eyes weren't that of human eyes either. The pupils were slit like snake eyes and they had ears and tails of either a fox or a wolf of some kind. They each had wings but were completely naked and judging by the noises they made they had no concept of speech or Muraki just simply took out their voice boxes when he made them. "You have been busy I see." Jacob said.

"Yes I have." Muraki said. "They have been given everything." He added. There was a quite pleased smirk on his face. "They are not yet finished but as you can see they have everything. He watched as Jacob tired to get free of their Vectors. Muraki just turned away and laughed. "You will never get free there son." Muraki said. After all they have everything you do but I didn't give them free will like I did you." Muraki added. "And unlike you they hunger and will feed on anything that I ask them to."

"Are these the only four?" Jacob asked.

"Yes they are the only four. I made them from dead human bodies and live animal parts." Muraki responded. Muraki heard noises of flesh being torn apart and smiled even more. "It is a shame that you will never see me again." Muraki said.

"Oh why not?" Jacob asked. "Are you going to the insane Asylum?" Jacob added. Hearing Jacob speak after hearing all that noise surprised Muraki to the point of him turning around. His eyes got real wide as he saw the four female creatures now torn and scattered in all directions around Jacob. Jacob was smirking and had his arms crossed in front of him.

"How?" Muraki asked as he saw the ground littered with body parts.

"Well, it was simple really." Jacob said as he started walking towards Muraki. "You gave them all the abilities, powers, and skills that I have. However, since a human's brain dies when a human does you forgot to replace it with a living brain." Jacob said. Hee stopped within a foot away from Muraki. "You gave them all that other stuff but they didn't have a god damn clue on how to use it." He added.

Muraki gave what can only be described as an annoyed evil expression.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane and Leki: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I take it you guys liked that?**_

_**Leki and Dane gave a nod as they continued laughing.**_

_**I thought it was good to.**_

_**Dane: I liked it when Muraki saw his female creatures all scattered on the ground.**_

_**Leki: I loved what Jacob said about them not having a clue as to how to use what they have been given.**_

_**Yes well, I did get that part off of the first episode of Saiyuki.**_

_**Dane: Oh yeah that part where Goyjo said it's a shame. Got all the attitude in the world. But not a God damn clue on how to use it.**_

_**Leki: I can't wait to see what everyone thinks.**_

_**Dane: I can't wait to see what Rutou and Emily thinks.**_

_**Well, then you guys know what to tell these readers then right?**_

_**Dane and Leki: We sure do!**_

_**Leki: Every one …**_

_**Dane: Please read …**_

_**Leki and Dane: AND REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**Hahaha Well, you heard the muses. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_


	28. Seventh Task: pt 8

_**Okay since my muses are asleep I am taking a crack at this on my own. So I hope that you enjoy this and post lots of reviews if you would.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part Eight)

Hisoka had made it to the house and had even found a secret door in the basement. Now he was running in the dark. Pitch darkness, with no sound except for the sounds of his own running footsteps and the beating of his heart which was now in a panic. _'This seems so familiar.'_ Hisoka thought to himself as he kept running. His eyes grew wide and his heart filled with not just more panic but regret. "My dream." Hisoka said as he continued running. He now realized that his dream was more like a premonition and not just common dream. "Baka." He told himself as he ran faster.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hold still!" Jacob yelled as he made another attempt to grab Muraki with his bare hands. "I want to rip you slimy limb from slimy limb!" Jacob added.

Muraki just kept dodging and laughing. "You really shouldn't have betrayed me boy." Muraki said. "If you would have stayed you could have learned more." Muraki added. Muraki kept his annoying calm voice and that just angered Jacob to no end.

"You!" Jacob yelled as he tried once more and lunged at Muraki who just dodged again. Jacob started panting hard and was cursing himself for getting so badly hurt before the fight. Jacob's whole body ached for him to stop and Muraki could see that Jacob was in some kind of pain.

"Who beat you up so badly?" He asked as he took a step closer to him. "Heh …." Muraki said as he saw Jacob go down to one knee while trying to regain his breath. Muraki watched Jacob wince slightly when he moved his foot. "If you join me again I can help you feel better. Muraki said as he took just one more step closer. Jacob tried to stand but stumble two feet and fell to his knees again. Muraki seemed to be enjoying this. In fact the smile that spread across his face show it even more. Suddenly he felt four hands grab him and lift him three feet off the ground before throwing him right into a tree and pinning him there.

"Like … I would join you." Jacob said as he got to his feet. Apparently the stumbling he did was just an act to get a few feet closer. Jacob's expression on his face showed that he was very pleased with what he just did.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"_

"_I am not a Monster!" Tsuzuki yelled as he was running from a group of kids. All who were throwing stones at him and yelling calling him a monster._

"_MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"_

"_STOP IT!" Tsuzuki yelled as he was now laying on the floor all curled up like a hurt scared animal. All went dark around him, but he could still hear the name calling._

"_MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"_

_It surrounded him and it did no good to plug his ears. The voices were inside his head. He had his eyes shut tight and his ears covered by his hands. "STOP!" He yelled out. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" He kept yelling that over and over again._

_Suddenly the voices stopped He soon found himself in a fog. Feeling lost and cold he looked around. A head of him just barely visible in the fog was a small figure. Tsuzuki gazed up at the figure._

"_W-who are you?" Tsuzuki asked. The figure said nothing but put a hand out to him. Tsuzuki started reaching for the hand. His heart was racing and his hand trembled as he reached out._

_Hello!" Tsuzuki called to the figure. The figure did not respond. It didn't even look back. "Who are you? Are you Hisoka?" Tsuzuki called. As soon as Tsuzuki took a step forward the figure began to run. "Wait!" Tsuzuki called as he started running to try and keep up. "Hisoka!"_

"Hisoka …. Hisoka …" Tsuzuki was talking in his sleep.

Out in the hall Hisoka continued to run and started calling out. "TSUZUKI! TSUZUKI!"

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said as Hisoka's voice pierced into Tsuzuki's dreams and He saw a light at the end of the fog and ran towards it. When he woke Tsuzuki found himself bound to a bed. He started to think that he was just dreaming that he heard Hisoka's voice.

"TSUZUKI!" Hisoka yelled as he was still running down the hall.

Tsuzuki's heart skipped several beats. "H… HISOKA!" He yelled.

Hisoka stopped running when he heard Tsuzuki's voice. "TSUZUKI!" Hisoka yelled.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki responded to the yell.

The voice was so close and Hisoka felt around for a door and when he found a door knob he tried to turn it. However, it was locked but something deep inside his heart told him that Tsuzuki was behind this door. Hisoka started to pound on the door.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"You really think that I would be so stupid as to join you again?" Jacob asked as he used his vectors to keep Muraki pinned against the tree. "I am not that dumb." Jacob added. He watched Muraki's expressions change as he was using his vectors to pull at Muraki's arms. He may not be able to see it but beyond Muraki's closed lips he could tell that the doctor was gritting his teeth from the pain. "Does it hurt? Huh?" Jacob asked.

Muraki did not say a word. It was as if he wasn't going to give Jacob the honor of seeing how much pain he was in. But unfortunately Jacob's red eyes could see that it did. "Hey maybe if you beg I might let you go." Jacob said. Muraki let a low laugh escape his lips. "What is so funny?" Jacob asked. "HUH?"

"Are you enjoying this?" Muraki asked. It was strange that despite the pain he was being put through his voice remained steady and unfaltering.

"Of course I am." Jacob said. "Why aren't you?" He asked.

"So have you forgotten about her then?" Muraki asked. I mean you did come to save her didn't you?"

Jacob's eyes went just an inch wide with shock. "Don't you think you should go and save her? Before something bad happens?" Muraki asked.

"Shit." Jacob said as he let go and took off in the direction that he sent Hisoka in.

Muraki brushed himself off as he looked in the direction that Jacob went. "Run my little doll. Run fast so that you can watch her die." Muraki said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsuzuki tried to get free. He wanted to get to his Hisoka. He wanted to do a lot of things with Hisoka and to Hisoka. Suddenly there was a flash of light followed closely by a blast in just a split second apart from each other. When the smoke cleared the door was actually stuck against the wall across from where it had been.

"Tsuzuki! … _Cough … cough_ …" Hisoka said as he covered his mouth and looked into the room. Hisoka felt around and found a light switch. Turning it on Emerald green met Amethyst Purple. Neither spoke as they just looked at one another. It wasn't until Tsuzuki tried to move that they remembered where they were at. "Tsuzuki." Hisoka said as he ran to him and was undoing the hairs that bound Tsuzuki to the bed.

"Hisoka how did you find me?" Tsuzuki asked as his partner/lover had freed his right hand and ran over to the left side to untie his right arm. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki pressed on the subject.

"Jacob helped me." Hisoka said.

"Jacob?" Tsuzuki asked as it took a moment to register as to who Jacob was. "Muraki's son?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes but he was being used by Muraki just like so many others had been." Hisoka said.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jacob was running down the same hall when his instincts said it was this room. Opening the door he found an unconscious Saya tied to a bed in what appeared to be strange hairs. Parts of her body it looked as if the hairs had cut into her skin as she had struggled o get free but failed. "Saya …" Jacob said as he ran to her bed. Jacob pulled out the ivies and was trying to undoing the hairs However, the hairs were to tight and it was becoming a great effort to not scream out and punch something. He figured he needed all his strength for getting her free.

"I wish I had something to cut this." Jacob said as he was getting cuts from trying to even loosen the hairs. Just then he remembered that he did have something. Lowering his head he used his fangs to cut the hairs. It seemed to work as he could feel the hairs loosen so he continued switching between using his fangs and using his hands to free her.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Come on we need to go find Saya." Hisoka said as he had finally freed Tsuzuki and the pair was running down the hall. Hisoka had explained what had happened and Tsuzuki did his best to try and understand it all.

"Do you think that Jacob had found Saya?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka didn't say anything but it was easy to see that he hoped that he was alright in general.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Okay let's go now." Jacob said as he had placed the still unconscious Saya on his back and opened the door and ran right out into the hallway where he smacked hard into someone.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, that wasn't so bad. Sorry for it being so short.**_

_**Leki: You did great!**_

_**Dane: Yeah you did.**_

_**Jumps at the sounds of my muses. AHHH!**_

_**Dane and Leki: You okay? Sass?**_

_**Yeah but I thought you both were sleeping?**_

_**Leki: Nope.**_

_**Dane: We couldn't sleep knowing that you were making this effort by yourself.**_

_**I see ….**_

_**Leki: You did great really you did but …**_

_**But?**_

_**Dane: But next time let us help you. I mean sure we weren't there for the other stories or the beginning of this one but ….**_

_**Leki: We want to be here with you for the rest.**_

_**Thank you guys. Hugs Dane and Leki.**_

_**Leki: Well, what are you waiting for?**_

_**Dane: Review already.**_


	29. Seventh Task: pt 9

_**Dane: Hmmmm we are almost done with this story right?**_

_**Yeah you are right.**_

_**Leki: Well, that sucks. Don't you want this to last to chapter 30 or so?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Leki: Well, then what will we do?**_

_**Dane: Yeah what will we do?**_

_**Oh we'll come up with something. So just be patient.**_

_**Dane and Leki: OKAY!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part Nine)

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said as he had seen Hisoka was now on the floor. He went to help Hisoka up when he saw Jacob on the floor as well. But the thing was that Jacob was not in his human form and it made Tsuzuki jump "AHH! JACOB!" Tsuzuki had yelled out.

"Nice to see you again to." Jacob said as he was glad that he used his vectors to secure Saya on his back so she wouldn't fall off. "Well, it seems we accomplished our task." Jacob said as he stood up and Tsuzuki helped Hisoka up.

"No not until we get out of here." Hisoka said. "What happen to Muraki?" He asked.

"Is Saya alright?" Tsuzuki asked as it was then that he saw her on Jacob's back…

"She is okay." Jacob said. _'I hope.'_ Jacob added in thought.

"Come on let's just get out of here." Hisoka said and they all started running. "Jacob do you know any short cuts?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know." Jacob said. "I mean it feels like I had been down here before but I don't see how." Jacob said as he tried to think. They continued to run when Jacob stopped and that in turn made Hisoka and Tsuzuki stop.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked. However, Jacob didn't answer he just turned and faced a door where light shown through the bottom, top, and around both ends of the door.

"Jacob?" Hisoka said but Jacob pushed open the door and the light that was in the room shined on them and what they saw inside they would not forget. There were skulls, red candles, old dusty jars filled with god knows what. And on the ground were five candles in a circle that stretched five feet round.

"This place." Jacob said as he slowly and attentively walked into the room. Old dusty books covered almost every part of the room from the floor to the ceiling. Jacob's vectors had retreated back inside him and Saya almost was dropped to the ground. But Hisoka caught her.

Tsuzuki walked to the inside of the circle of the five candles while Jacob walked to the other end of the room and his eyes scanned the pages of an open book. Tsuzuki knelt down and moved the dust that had caked on the floor. What he saw was some strange markings. "What's this?" Tsuzuki asked as be begun to move more of the dust.

The moment Jacob touched the book flashes of images that he had never seen before came flooding into his mind. Then everything went black. "Tsuzuki! Jacob!" Hisoka pointed and Tsuzuki got up, took two big steps, and his arms reached out and caught Jacob before he could hit the ground.

"Jacob?" Tsuzuki asked as he laid Jacob on the ground and lightly shook him. Hisoka carried Saya over to where Jacob had been standing moments before and sat her gently on the ground. He then stood up and his eyes went to the book that Jacob had been looking at.

What he read told everything or at least how Jacob was made. "Tsuzuki look at this." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki went over and read what Hisoka had read.

"What is this?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I think that this is how Jacob came to be." Hisoka replied.

"It is." Jacob said as he sat up from the ground. Tsuzuki and Hisoka went over and helped Jacob to his feet.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"I remember everything." Jacob said as his voice was a tiny bit shaky. "My …. Grandparents did not abandon me." Jacob said.

"They didn't?" Tsuzuki said. "Well, that is good then right?" He asked as a gentle smile came to his face.

"They were killed." Jacob said. That made the smile on Tsuzuki's face drop faster then a heart rate. "I killed …. Them." Jacob said.

"What?" Hisoka and Tsuzuki said at the same time. They both were taken aback by this bit.

"The form I am in now requires that I feed on blood." Jacob said. "And if I don't feed after a couple of days on some kind of blood then I go crazy and Muraki knew it. He knew it would happen and knew the blood packs wouldn't tie me over for a week and he allowed it to happen." Jacob said as he hugged himself.

"Are you okay Jacob?" Tsuzuki asked as he and Hisoka could see Jacob trembling all over.

"I think … I am going to be sick." Jacob said as he actually looked like he was.

"Oh don't do that." Muraki said as he had appeared behind them. "You will dirty up the floor. More so then what it already is." He added. Hisoka and Tsuzuki both glared at Muraki. It was as if their glares were trying to drill Muraki's eyes out.

"Why?" Jacob asked. "Why did you let me do it?!" Jacob yelled.

"You knew what would happen when left alone without enough blood didn't you?" Hisoka asked. His Sandy Blond hair lightly covering his Emerald green eyes. But not even his hair could hide the heat of hatred towards Muraki.

"Of course I did. His family was in the way from the time I brought him back to life. I would have cared for him myself but I didn't need a real doll to bother me." Muraki said. "But you do owe me. I mean I delivered you from your dead mother's womb, put life into your small and yet perfect lifeless body, then I took you all the way to the hospital which is pretty far when you have to walk." Muraki added in his calm casual voice. "But now I am regretting doing that."

"You and me both." Jacob said. His crimson red eyes full of rage, sadness, fear, and the fact that he still is thinking about throwing up.

"Oh but don't worry I will fix that problem. Right now." Muraki said and as on cue all five candles lit themselves and the dust swirled away showing a demonic five star pentacle that was hidden under the dust. "Tsuzuki it is only you that I want. So look at me so I can watch you shatter when those close to you are killed!" Muraki said. Out of the demonic symbol a three heads white dragon with blood red eyes came flying out.

"Crap." Jacob said as he had his hands up to block when the dust had flown around at them and in all directions. The Dragon's middle head brought back its head and unleashed his fire which burned with orange and red flames right towards Hisoka and Jacob. Suddenly Tsuzuki appeared in front of them. However, just when the flames was going to hit Tsuzuki Hisoka jumped in the way and took the hit instead. "Hisoka!" Jacob said.

Hisoka fell into Tsuzuki's arms. Tsuzuki held Hisoka close to him. "No." Tsuzuki said.

"HISOKA!"

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dane: That is so sad.**_

_**Leki: Yeah.**_

_**You two alright?**_

_**Leki: Yes why?**_

_**Well, it is just that you are crying and I got worried.**_

_**Dane: Is he dead?**_

_**I can't tell you that. You will just have to find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Leki: Guys hurry up and post a review please.**_

_**Dane: So that we can find out what happens next.**_


	30. Seventh Task: pt 10

_**Okay. For those that probably cried from the last chapter's ending I hope that you guys didn't short out your computers or your keyboards.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The 7th. Task**

(Part Ten)

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki cried out.

He held the boy's still body close and tears started flowing down his cheeks. Even Jacob had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. The boy seemed to have taken so much and yet this is what kills him?

A smile of joy came across Muraki's pale skin. He was very pleased at this. "The boy shouldn't have jumped in the way. But then again Tsuzuki-san if you wouldn't have jumped in front then the boy wouldn't have jumped in front of you." Muraki said. "So it is actually your fault."

Jacob just sat there unable to believe what had just happened. He was at a loss for words. But something snapped inside him. It seemed to be his rage. A rage that had been slowing building inside him and it was not until now that it had reached its fill line and was now bursting forth. "You … Bastard." Jacob said. "Have you no shame? Are you even human?" Jacob asked. His wings started to spread open.

"Oh? Are you going to kill me?" Muraki asked. "Well, then come at me if you can." Muraki said and the dragon got right in front of him ready to strike.

"Don't …"

Hearing that voice made Jacob stop in his steps. He turned to look to who spoke and it seemed that Tsuzuki had stopped crying and was in fact smiling. What had been seen next even took Muraki by surprise. Hisoka moved his hands up and was embracing Tsuzuki. "Hisoka?" Jacob said.

Hisoka push away gently and looked at Jacob. His Emerald Green eyes had a light glow in them. Hisoka then pointed to the window behind Jacob. "Take Saya … and get … out of here." Hisoka said.

"But what about you two?" Jacob asked.

"We have … something to … finish." Hisoka said.

"Go on Jacob." Tsuzuki said. "We will be along soon." He added.

Jacob saw the expressions in both Shinigami's eyes. It was totally different from seconds ago. This expression told Jacob that Muraki had gone too far and that this was personal. Jacob nodded and with the help of his Vectors, he secured Saya back on his back and went crashing right through the window. The warm breeze of the night hit Jacob's face and tired body. It felt so good to be outside. Suddenly Saya started to stir just a bit. This made Jacob feel even better as now he knew his love wasn't dead but just asleep.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hisoka? You sure you are alright?" Tsuzuki asked as he helped the injured Shinigami to his feet.

Hisoka's whole body wanted to fall and probably would have if Tsuzuki did not have a firm but gentle hold on him. "Hai, I'll be alright." Hisoka said.

"You really are hard to kill boy." Muraki said as seeing that Hisoka was still alive. "Well, then if I can't have you Tsuzuki-san then no one can!" Muraki yelled out as he snapped his fingers and the three headed Dragon began to blow fire all around and he set the place a blaze. "Now I must leave you. But incase I don't see you again goodbye." Muraki said and in an instant he was gone.

"Hisoka I don't think either of us have enough strength to beat this thing." Tsuzuki said.

"I agree." Hisoka said. "What do you think will happen after this?" Hisoka asked.

Just then the three headed Dragon was being cut in every part by what seemed to be an invisible knife. This confused them both. Then what really confused them was when the dragon lost their heads literally. "Hey, are you two going to just stay here and let the place come down on us?" Jacob asked. Hisoka and Tsuzuki turned around and saw not just Jacob but Tatsumi as well.

"Jacob?" Hisoka said.

"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki said. Both could not believe it and yet it was them. Tatsumi and Jacob standing there before them.

"Sorry for being late." Tatsumi said as he smiled at them.

"But how?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Simple we came in the way I left." Jacob said.

"Baka … we know that!" Hisoka said. "But why --" Hisoka suddenly passed out and Tsuzuki swept him up in his arms.

"I think we should get out of here before the house kills us." Jacob said.

It did not take long for them to get outside. Right as they reached the bushes where a now fully awake Saya sat drinking sweet tea and Watari were sitting at the house crumbled into a heap of flames and debree.

"We got worried so we came to see if we could help." Watari said. "Is Bon alright?" He asked as he saw that Tsuzuki was carrying the unconscious Hisoka in his arms.

"Lets get out of here." Saya said. And they all vanished.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Three days later.)**_

Four figures appear in the alley away from the crowd on the main street. "Well, I guess this is it then." Jacob said. Both Jacob and Hisoka still looked pretty worn from their mission but both were alright. Hisoka still need Tsuzuki to lean on since his body was still recovering and Jacob still had his injuries from when he got beat up by the people in the Café.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Saya asked. "You don't need to go. We can find a place to live happily together and I am sure that we could turn you normal." Saya said as she was doing her best to not cry.

"I need to." Jacob said. "He is still alive and so long as he is that means you are in danger." He added.

"I don't care! I don't want you to go!" Saya said as the tears she fought so hard to keep restrained burst out as she and Jacob embraced each other.

"I know but I must." Jacob said.

Saya let go of him and tried to wipe her tears away with her fingers. "Just promise that you will come back to us." She said.

"I will." Jacob said as he kissed her soft wet lips. As he drew back he looked at Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "Make sure you take care of him. He can be a handful even though we were only partners once." Jacob said.

"Will do." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka and Jacob just looked at each other and it was like they made a wordless promise to someday meet again. Cab then pulled up to them in the alley and Jacob picked up his backpack and with one last look he gets in to the cab. The cab driver then drove off and turned the corner onto the main street and was gone in seconds.

"Lets go." Hisoka said. The three of them then vanished into thin air.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Later that night at Hisoka's place)**_

"Are you feeling alright Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as he helped his love to the bed. Setting him down so that he was sitting up he looked into those gentle green eyes as he sat down next to him.

"Hai, I am alright. Just glad to be out of the hospital." Hisoka said. "I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble lately." Hisoka said as he looked away from the purple eyes of his partner.

"Hisoka …" Tsuzuki said. Using his hands he took hold of Hisoka's face and brought it towards him. "You are no trouble at all." He said. Before Hisoka could speak another word his lips were preoccupied with the gentle lips of his lover's. Hisoka closed his eyes and felt like he was going to melt in Tsuzuki's arms. The kiss that felt like it was going to last forever pulled apart just after a minute or more. "I love you Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

Every part of Hisoka's body ached to be held. He wanted it to be Tsuzuki that entered him and he wanted the pleasure to last forever. Finally without a single word. Hisoka touched his lips to Tsuzuki's. Feeling adventurous Hisoka allowed his tongue to slip into the mouth of his lover who after a few seconds copied the boy both allowing their tongues to swim in the other's mouth. Hisoka felt his shirt being unbuttoned and soon felt the cool smooth hands on his chest. A shudder and a small moan escaped his body and mouth. Once his shirt was off Hisoka was leaned back ever so gently onto the bed. As their lips left each other Tsuzuki pulled off his own shirt and soon began to kiss Hisoka's neck.

As Tsuzuki's lip began to travel down his pale neck, nipping and evicting moans from Hisoka's throat, causing the boy to throw his head back, gasping as he felt the gentle lips trail over the tender heat of his neck. His hands came up and wrapped around Tsuzuki's shoulders. Tsuzuki stopped for a moment and saw Hisoka was completely relaxed. Even more so then the first time they have done it. "Are you certain about this?" Tsuzuki asked as he slowly started to undo the boy's pants. Watching as his love gave a nod. Tsuzuki then wasted no time into kissing the boy deeply again, allowing his hands to roam free of their own accord, tracing the skin as the lips left the swollen ones, following the hands in a small trail downward.

Hisoka arched his back and let out a small cry of pleasure as teeth bit down on his sensitive skin, licking and being blown on apology as he began to pant. He let out a gasp as he felt the mouth tracing his abdomen, just over the waistline of his jeans. Tsuzuki gently pulled Hisoka's pants off, his hands sending light shivers throughout Hisoka's body. He lightly caressed the entrance with the tips of his finger while every so often playing with his Ochinchin. (I trust you will know what I mean by that.)

Hisoka may have had his eyes closed but he felt his partner gently get on top of him. He then felt something else. Something that made him raise his back just slightly and moan. It was Tsuzuki's Ochinchin that had entered the boy's body. Hisoka then placed his hands on Tsuzuki's hips as Tsuzuki rocked ever so gently back and forth. He was being careful to not hurt the boy. Tsuzuki then came down and kissed those soft lips again.

"Mm, Tsuzuki…" he whispered huskily as he broke the kiss, panting for breath and letting his lips glide over Tsuzuki's cheek. Tsuzuki rolled onto his back and now Hisoka was on top. Hisoka gave into temptation as he continued to go up and down with Tsuzuki's Ochinchin still inside him. Tsuzuki took hold of Hisoka' Ochinchin and moved his hands up and down. Both began to moan as they felt the other's as well as their won Ochinchins' fill up. Then in one final shot and erection happened. Both giving in and letting the pleasure fill their entire body before relaxing. Laying down on Tsuzuki Hisoka waited for his and Tsuzuki's breath to slow down before they went another round.

By morning time both were fast asleep in each other's arms. Both were smiling.

**(The End)**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Leki: Hey why is your face red? Are you sick?**_

_**No I was just blushing.**_

_**Dane: Why?**_

_**Because of what I just typed and how well I typed it.**_

_**Leki: Oh that part.**_

_**Dane: Hey that was the best part!**_

_**You think so?**_

_**Dane: Yeah I think that everyone that reads this will be blushing.**_

_**Leki: What should we do now that the story is done?**_

_**I don't know. Maybe you guys should thank these people for taking the time to read and even more time to review.**_

_**Leki and Dane: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Dane: Make sure you have her down in your author alert thingy.**_

_**Leki: Yeah because you won't want to miss the next story.**_

_**Dane: Yeah with us as her muses you won't know what will happen next.**_

_**That's true.**_

_**Dane: Well, please review and tell us exactly what you think**_

_**Leki: Yeah and don't forget ummm the lesson of this story is don't do drugs.**_

_**Strange I didn't know this story had any lessons especially about not doing drugs.**_

_**Dane: Me either but it is still good advice.**_

_**That is true. Well….**_

_**Me, Dane, and Leki: UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!!!!**_


End file.
